Borderlands 2: Ubiquitous Insanity and Shattered Spirits
by LurkingT
Summary: Journey into the heart of insanity as the Vault hunters find themselves facing against a man who fears nothing, not even death. Axton is forced to go to new extremes and dangers in order to escape this nightmare alive. Nothing could prepare them for what they have to face in this hellhole of a place. Axton/Maya Gaige/OC Mordecai/Lilith (kinda) Inspired by Far Cry 3. Please Review!
1. Prologue: A Rude Awakening

**AN: Hey guys! Me Again!**

**So I'd like to welcome you to my sequel of Borderlands 2: Humble Beginnings and Checkered Pasts, which was well received by you fans of the story! Before I start off the story, I'm gonna explain some setting in the sequel. This takes place 1 month after Handsome Jack was killed by Axton and (relative peace) has been brought to Pandora. They just do little jobs on the planet to get money and such.  
**

**Sooooooo This story is insired by the characters as well as some story plots from Far Cry 3 (Awesome game!), because I felt like there was a lot I could take in after playing that game. The story itself may be shorter than my first one, depends on how much my fingers will allow me to write. It also will not be focused on love either, it will, but not as much...sadly...MOAR VIOLENCE...  
**

**Without further Ado, allow me to present the sequel to my last fanfic, Borderlands 2: Ubiquitous Insanity and Shattered Spirits! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Prologue: A Rude Awakening

"Axton...Axton...Axton...Ax-Eh, screw this WAKE UP, DUMBASS!" Was all Axton could hear before he felt a swift pain in his ribcage.

"Oof!" He gagged while clutching his chest whilst rolling around on the concrete floor that he was sleeping on. He opened his eyes slightly to see a man with cybernetic arms was standing right over him, along with a girl with red hair tied up in pigtails.

"I think ya hit 'em too hard." Gaige said looking at the man Kurt just kicked.

"Uh...Are you a beer?" Axton mumbled looking up at the scientist.

"No, Dr. Kurtis Thatcher, PhD in Theoretical Physics in case you're wondering. Now what I want to know is why the hell are you sleeping in the middle of the town square?" Kurt asked looking at his friend sit up from the ground he was sleeping on.

"...How the fuck did I end up here?" Axton mumbled scrunching his eyes looking at his surroundings. It was about midday in the town of Sanctuary, all of the citizens returned to their everyday duties, which was just wandering around the town, doing absolutely nothing.

"I was hoping you would tell me.." Kurt replied helping his friend stand up from the concrete floor.

Axton had a pounding headache that was pulsing with an immense pain that just made him wanna kill someone. He felt like overall shit, and it showed. He held his hand over his forehead, rubbing it in the vain hopes to try and ease the pain in his head and neck. He looked around once more noticing the bottles that surrounded him while he was sleeping, then he finally remembered what he said before everything went black.

'_Attention people of Sanctuary! The vault hunters just found the lost treasure of Captain Blade, so I plan on getting drunk as fuck!' Axton yelled through the megaphone he borrowed from Moxxi while standing up on a broken down car 'Also here's your megaphone back Moxxi," Axton then said handing the device back to her, then picking up the beer and taking a swig from it._

"Well...That's all I can remember..." Axton recalled rubbing his forehead looking down on the ground, then coming into realization about a piece of him that was missing.

"...Where's my shirt?" Axton asked looking at his bare chest, then looking back up at Kurt, despite them being the same height.

"Was hoping you could answer that for me..." Kurt mused while looking at Axton, "Let's go find your shirt, cause we got work to do..."

"Alright...where could it be?" Axton wondered scratching his chin, until he heard a suggestion from the mechromancer,

"Moxxi's?" Gaige suggested trying to maintain eye contact with the commando, not shifting her eyes downwards.

"That's one possibility.." Kurt replied looking at the neon sign that was illuminating ever-so brightly, despite it being in the middle of the day.

* * *

The three of them walked into Moxxi's bar to see that the bar was in one piece fortunately. It wasn't likely that the shop would be completely totalled, but considering Axton was missing his shirt, some shit must've gone down last night because he can't remember anything from it. As they made their way up to front bar to ask Moxxi herself if she's seen the whereabouts of Axton's M.I.A. shirt, they saw her with her back turned against them, making loud inhaling noises from her nose, almost as if she was smelling something.

"Moxxi, have you seen my shir-" Axton started, but was cut off at the sight of Miss Moxxi clutching Axton's combat shirt, taking huge whiffs of it then letting out all the air, rinsing and repeating, until she noticed the owner of the shirt was looking right at her.

"Oh! Uh...Y-You shirt...uhhh...It's right here! In my hands!" Moxxi stuttered holding the crumpled shirt in front of Axton "I was...uhhhh...just dusting it off...with my mouth! Don't wanna return it tarnished now do I?" She laughed lightly looking at the horrified/confused face of Axton. He slowly took the shirt from the woman who made up a stupid excuse from sniffing the hell out of it.

"Uhhhh...Thanks.." Axton muttered slipping the shirt over his head.

"Now that we know the whereabouts of your shirt, it's time to get back to work. Let's move," Kurt said, starting to walk out of the bar, only to be stopped by Moxxi.

"Oh, before you leave hon, you might wanna check if you left any other items around the vicinity.." She explained pointing to the room that had the large boombox inside of it.

"...Huh?" Axton said looking at her weird, then walking towards the room along with Gaige and Kurt.

They found Mordecai sleeping on top of the boombox with his left arm draping down the side of the device, and his right arm acting as a pillow for him. He was lightly snoring on the musical equipment with his mouth slightly agape. Axton looked at the drunk sniper for a few seconds in amusement before shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hey, dude, get up." Axton said nudging Mordecai, trying to wake him up. Mordecai let out a groan and rubbed his goggles to clear the fog from inside of the goggles. He rolled around to the left, falling off the boombox set, landing flat on the floor with a thud. He groaned in pain and rolled around on the floor, much like Axton when he got kicked square in the chest by Kurt. After a few seconds of pain. Mordecai let out a few breaths, then slowly stood up to look at the three people who woke him up.

"Oh...sup." Mordecai mumbled rubbing his hat a bit.

"Thought you could use a wake up call." Axton replied looking at him,

"Yeah...guess I did...considering I'm sleeping in Moxxi's" Mordecai said rubbing his neck, looking over the side, seeing Moxxi wipe down the table with an old cloth.

"Let's head back to base, got some stuff lined up for us," Kurt said patting Axton's shoulder, then walking out of Moxxi's bar,

"Wait up!" Gaige yelled while following Kurt, causing him to turn around momentarily, but resume to walking after Gaige caught up with his pacing. Mordecai watched the two walk out of the bar, then turned his attention towards Axton.

"Eh...where's your Siren?" Mordecai asked motioning an outline around Axton's body.

"Hmmm...not sure actually..." Axton admitting scratching his chin once more, "Bet she's at Hq..."

* * *

Axton and Mordecai walked through the front door of the Sanctuary headquarters to the one of the Sirens, Maya was on her bed in a very messed up position, with her neck in an awkward angle, and her arms was hanging over the side of her bed. Axton let out a chuckle under his breath while watching her sleep funny. He was surprised she was still sleeping this late in the day, she probably would want Axton to wake her up.

"Hey..Maya." Axton mumbled silently to Siren on the bed.

"Mmmm..." Maya mumbled as she rolled her head around on the bed, causing Axton to let out another small chuckle. "WhhaaTimessit?" She asked turning her face towards Axton with her unopened eyes. Axton smiled and looked at the watch that was wrapped on his wrist,

"'Bout 12:16 PM," Axton said looking at his clock,

Maya shot up from her trance like she got cold water thrown over her face and looked at Axton with wide eyes.

"What?!" Maya yelled as she sprang out of bed, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Well...been up for only about 20 minutes.." Axton chuckled scratching his hair,

"Where did you sleep?" Maya asked raising an eyebrow,

"Well, uhhhh...outside.." Axton mumbled looking down a bit.

"Are you kidding me? Why on Earth would you be sleeping outside?!" She asked looking at the Commando,

"Uhhh quite frankly...have no clue.." He replied

"I think it would be my duty to inform you that he was also missing his shirt when I found him." Kurt added looking at the two. Maya turned her head to kurt, then shifted it back to Axton with the same expression before.

"Wh...Why were yo...I...You...I-you know what? I don't even want to know.." Maya said holding up her hand in defeat.

"Alright come on." Kurt piped looking at Axton "We got work...You're coming with me to a meeting."

"Wait...What? Me?" Asked asked turning his body towards Kurt.

"Well, yeah," Kurt replied "There's a meeting with all of the corporation leaders, and since I'm the owner of Thatcher Industries, I have to attend. You're going to act as my Advisor."

"Why me?" Axton asked pointing to himself,

"You're the only one who can fit in the suit." Kurt said handing him a hanger that had a long sleeve-button up shirt, with a vest that went around it, along with the tie that was neatly tucked inside of it. Axton took note of the Thatcher logo that was pinned on the side of the suit. It looked very expensive and in good taste. Axton too the hanger into his hands and moved it around a bit inspecting the material and such, then taking the tuxedo into the back room to change into it.

* * *

Kurt was fixing the cuff-links on his wrists on his tuxedo, dusting it off a bit, making sure he was presentable to his corporation owners. He was going to be the youngest one at that presentation, and he wanted to make an impression on the other executives. He turned his head towards the direction of a door that was opening to the side of him. Axton stepped outside of the room, fully suited in his Thatcher tuxedo without the actual jacket itself, fixing the tie that was wrapped around his neck.

"Been forever since I had one of these on," Axton sighed looking at the sleek suit he had on.

"Well, you should wear one more often...you look incredibly handsome.." Maya said walking up to the commando, running a hand across his chest.

"You'll have time for that when we get back.." Kurt said putting on his jacket, rolling his shoulders around in the suit. Gaige walked up to Kurt and looked at the suit that was on him. Kurt looked incredibly handsome as well as Axton according to her.

"What's the occasion? Where did you get those black suits? Where are you going?" Zero asked in Haiku walking down the steps of the HQ, looking at the two suited men.

"Corporation meeting, apparently I'm an advisor for Kurt." Axton explained looking towards Zero,

"Hey it's free drinks!" Kurt said holding up his hands "We better get moving...gonna be late..Oh! Before I forget, here" Kurt said handing Axton a small earpiece with a tiny camera mounted on the top,

"Just so the rest of the guys here can see what it's like to go to one of these," Kurt explained to Axton, who slipped the device over his ear.

"Neat.." Axton mused putting his hand down after he attached the piece

"Theres should be a direct feed connection to your ECHO, so Maya and the others should be able to monitor them," Kurt explained once more "Let's move, I'm getting hungry.."

"Alright," Axton responded walking out of the door, but turning around to look at the Siren once more. "I'll..see you when I get back,"

"Likewise.." Maya replied looking at the Commando

As the two men in tuxedos left the room, Lilith walked down the steps looking at the two walk out. She made her way up to Maya and looked to her direction.

"Where they off to?" Lilith asked pointing out the door,

"Meeting," Maya replied not looking at her

"..They sure do look handsome.." Lilith mused looking at the door,

"He is..." Maya replied quietly,

* * *

"Okay so, remember, you gotta be on your best behavior, you're representing Thatcher industries, okay? I'd like to make an impression on my first meeting," Kurt explained while walking over to the fast travel station,

"Yes mother dearest." Axton joked letting out a laugh.

"This is serious dude, cmon!" Kurt replied looking at Axton.

"Sorry dude. It's just that I don't know shit about this advisory crap," Axton began standing next to the fast travel device.

"C'mon it'll be fine. And if this goes well, we, can, celebrate," Kurt said holding out a small bag.

"Yeah, and if things go south, are we still gonna smoke that?" Axton asked pointing to the bag,

"Yeah, probably," Kurt replied smiling a bit,

"...Alright good pep talk, coach," Axton said once more, watching Kurt punch in the coordinates for the meeting, which was off-planet.

"Ready?" Kurt asked looking Axton, holding his hand in front of the travel button, awaiting Axton's saying.

"Yeah...Lets go." Axton replied, prompting Kurt to press the travel button.

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, hoped you like the prologue! Please review and Favorite if you liked this so far!**

**Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Conference Call

**AN: Whatsup guys! Welcome to the first chapter of my story! Before I begin, I'm gonna address some of the reviews you guys did!**

**PurpleNinjaCat278: ERHMAGHERD! HERT DERGS!  
**

**Drake Williams: I didn't actually watch that movie, surprisingly. I'll have to watch that when I get the chance.  
**

**Commander Hammer: I don't plan to let them down...no...****  
**

**Issac Clarke AKA Reven: You're gonna have to stay tuned!  
**

**Starfighter-105: *cue M. Bison Video of him shouting "YESS! YESSS!"  
**

**Alright, I'll shut up now...Enjoy the Chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Conference Call

It was the longest Axton was inside of the fast travel apparatus. Normally he was only inside of there for short periods of time because of the relatively short distances that he had to travel across Pandora, but since he was connecting to a different planet, the duration he was in that machine was extended significantly. Finally of what seemed like an eternity, he finally arrived at the destination Kurt selected. Axton looked around the room to see that it was eloquently designed, almost like it was held in a mansion of some sorts. He admired the large chandeliers that hung from the ceiling as it greeted guest who walked through the front door and such.

"Where is this exactly?" Axton asked turning his attention towards Kurt.

"Eden-6, where it's always been held," Kurt replied not looking at Axton.

"Hey Maya, can you hear me?" Axton asked putting his finger over the ear piece. There was slight static but it faded away and a voice could be hear from the other end.

"Loud and Clear," She replied "My God, that's a beautiful mansion.." She then said looking at the screen that was hooked up to the camera on Axton's earpiece.

"Okay...remember, your my advisor," Kurt whispered turning to Axton "You're job is to just stand there and look good, okay?"

"Well that won't be too difficult," Axton mused letting off a smirk, which caused Kurt to lightly whack him on the arm,

"Left myself open for that one, didn't I?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow,

"Ayup, ya did," Axton replied fixing his tie slightly.

"Alright...let's go meet some of the owners..I need to make an imp-" Kurt tried to say, but was interrupted by a female voice coming from behind them.

"Kurtis! Is that you?" She said walking up to the two. The woman was wearing a dress with a kitchen apron on. Axton took note of the fact she was wearing latex gloves still. She also had a bandanna tied up in a head band fashion. She looked like the stereotypical stay-at-home mother that hailed from the corny 1950s family TV shows.

"Oh! Mrs. Tediore!" Kurt exclaimed slightly walking up to the woman, shaking her hand delicately before releasing his hand, "It's nice to see you again,"

"Ohhh it's so nice to see you too! You've grown up so much since the last time I've seen you!" She said looking at Kurt stature, she had about a 4 inch disadvantage over Kurt and Axton, so she was slightly looking up at them. "Who's this?" She asked looking at Axton.

"Oh yeah! This is my advisor, Axton. Axton, this is Betsy Tediore, the owner of the Tediore corporation" Kurt replied pointing to the commando in a tuxedo, then moving his hand to point to Mrs. Tediore.

"It's nice to meet you Axton!" Mrs. Tediore said shaking Axton's hand

"Likewise.." He replied shaking her hand, then dropping his own hand.

"Would you two like some cookies?" Mrs. Tediore asked holding out a tray of steaming chocolate chip cookies in front of the two. Kurt and Axton exchanged glances at each other, then looked back at the cookies.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Kurt admitted shrugging his shoulders, picking up a cookie from the tray. Axton followed his lead by picking up a cookie from the same tray.

"Thanks." Axton said with common courtesy, looking at Mrs. Tediore,

"Oh you're so welcome!" Mrs. Tediore replied "I'm going to meet the other owners and see if they want some cookies. Good to see you Kurt!" She exclaimed walking away from the two, leaving them to enjoy their cookies. Axton and Kurt simultaneously bit into their cookies and chewed a piece of the cookie in their mouths. It was an explosion of flavor as Axton studied the taste of the cookie that just came into contact with his taste buds.

"Theth are thome fuggin' good cookieth," Axton mumbled while chewing his cookie. His mouth became all gooey due to the chocolate chips melting inside of his mouth, impairing his speech abilities greatly.

"We thould bring thome home to Tina," Kurt replied, with his speech being severely crippled due to the gooey chocolate inside of the cookie. As the two finished up the cookie they were given by Mrs. Tediore, another corporation owner walked up to Kurt, this man was about 6 and a half feet tall and had a very large stature to match his height. He was wearing a military trench coat and had combat gloves as well as a beret over his head. He had a beard that looked like it was kept in good shape, almost as if he took pride in that facial hair.

"Ahh! Kurt!" The man exclaimed in a thick Russian accent shaking his hand violently in a greeting .

"Good to see you again! Axton, this is Ivankov Vladof, fourth heir to the Vladof corporation. Ivan, this is my advisor, Axton" Kurt said looking at Axton while introducing the large man.

"It's great to see new faces to these meetings!" Ivankov exclaimed once more in a booming voice, shaking Axton's hand as violently as he shook Kurt's. Axton pulled away from the shake and rubbed his hands a bit, then replied back,

"How nice.."

"Well, I must be off! Don't worry Kurt, I'm sure you'll do just fine as a corporation owner! If you ever want to talk, let me know! I'm always open for business!" Ivankov said letting out a rather loud laugh, then walking away to the round table that was positioned next to the entryway.

"So you gonna buy a share?" Axton asked looking at Kurt, who still had his attention drawn by Mr. Vladof as he walked away from the two,

"Hell no," Kurt replied not looking at Axton, "My companies fine without him," he explained, which cause Axton to chuckle under his breath.

"Yep, gonna be a good boss, Kurt," Axton mused patting Kurt on the back. Axton was overwhelmed about this entire trip. He's gotten to meet two of the bigger corporation that ruled over Pandora, and he's only been there for about 10 minutes. Axton and Kurt walked around a bit in the main hall of the mansion, pretending to mingle with the rest of the guests of the party. They wanted to make a good impression, and they were doing a fine job at it. They came across a man who was dressed in sleek, lab coat esque wear, but still retaining the eloquence of a formal dress. The man had an Asian complexion to his face as well.

"Who's that?" Axton asked pointing to the man, causing Kurt to look towards Axton's hand.

"Oh, that's the owner of the Maliwan corporation, Ishi Maliwan," Kurt explained looking at the man.

"What?!" Maya exclaimed over the earpiece "That's the owner of the Maliwan corporation?!"

"Yeah, let's go meet him," Kurt said starting to walk over to the owner of Maliwan, followed by Axton, who was holding his finger over the earpiece.

"You, lucky, bastard." Maya growled over the earpiece, causing Axton to chuckle a bit at that comment. He's gonna get it when he returns back to Pandora.

"Ishi," Kurt said to the man in the coat, which caused him to spin around and face the sound of Kurt's voice,

"Oh, nice to see you again Kurtis," Ishi replied shaking the owner of the Thatcher corporations hands with more elegance than Mr. Vladof.

"Axton, this is Ishi Maliwan, owner of the Maliwan corporation," Kurt explained giving Ishi an introduction, "Ishi, this is my advisor, Axton,"

"It is nice to meet you, Axton," Ishi said shaking Axton's hand lightly

"Likewise, my girlfriend is a huge fan of your lineup of weapons," Axton said rubbing the back of his head.

"Is she now?" Ishi mused letting off a smirk "Well she's made appropriate choices, smart girl.."

"Yeah, she is.." Axton replied once more looking down a bit.

"Now Kurtis," Ishi began shifting his attention towards the owner of the Thatcher corporation "I'm sure you heard of the new caustic line of my weapons and I would like to know how you created the-" He was cut off by the sound of the door slamming behind him. He spun around to see a man with no shirt, a headband, and sunglasses storm into the mansion.

"TORGUE IS HERE! GUITAR SOLO! DEEDLE DEEDLE DEEDLE DEEDLE DEEDLE WEEEEOOOOWWW!" Torgue screamed motioning with an air guitar in his hands, which caused Kurt to groan at the sight of Mr. Torgue.

"Who invited him?" Kurt whispered leaning towards Ishi,

"I didn't!" He whispered back "He must've just figured out where this is being held!"

"Oh Man!" Torgue yelled making his way towards Kurt "You have NO idea how hard it was to find tha partay!"

"It is not a party..." Ishi replied looking at Torgue's huge stature "It's a meeting of all of the corporation leaders, Axel,"

"Oh you're so funny man! Always find ways to make me laugh!" Torgue bellowed looking around "KURT! MY BROTHA FROM ANOTHA MOTHA!" Torgue exclaimed looking at him

"Uhhhh, yes...Anyway, Axton, this is Axel Torgue, the owner of the Torgue Corporation," Kurt muttered giving a reluctant introduction to quite possibly one of the dumbest people in this room.

"NO WAY" Torgue said in disbelief looking at the commando "You're name starts with 'Ax' too? DUDE! WE'RE LIKE AX BROS NOW!"

"Yeah...Ax Bros..." Axton muttered looking at the buffoon who was standing in front of him,

"Well I'm gonna go find some chow up in this bitch! LATERS! ROCK ON!" He screamed while walking away from the two owners, strumming his hands in a air guitar fashion.

"Fucking idiot..." Kurt muttered under his breath looking at Axel Torgue walk away from them.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Mrs. Tediore and try my hardest to avoid any contact with that...Ape...as much as I can.." Ishi growled looking at Mr. Torgue go to the condiments table.

"What the hells this shit!?" Torgue yelled looking at a stuffed oyster shell, trying to figure out what in the world it is.

"Well good luck with that.." Kurt replied looking at Torgue trying to eat the oyster whole, crunching the shell in his teeth, but spitting it all out onto the ground. Axton couldn't get over the sheer ignorance and stupidity that Mr. Torgue spat out every time he opened his mouth. It amazed Axton how he didn't drive his company to the dirt.

"Well if it isn't Kurtis Thatcher," A gruff, military voice said from behind Kurt. Axton spun around to see a man he recognized almost immediately.

Adrian Dahl. Owner of the Dahl corporation. Axton remembered meeting him when Sarah scooped him off the streets of Mombusha, after she pulled the needle from Axton's chest. Mr. Dahl was wearing a military uniform with all of his awards and such pinned to the left side of his chest, with an insignia on the right side (as well as the name tag that read "DAHL") If Adrian recognized Axton, both of their covers would've been blown. Axton quickly covered up with insignia ranks that were stamped on his forehead with his left hand to try and prevent him from being spotted by Adrian Dahl himself.

"Nice to see you again General Dahl," Kurt said with common courtesy, shaking another manns hand for the 3rd time tonight.

"Likewise..." Dahl replied

"Uhh this is my advisor," Kurt said pointing Axton, who was covering up his insignia, to try and be incognito in the presence of his old commanding officer. Adrian wasn't buying it, not one bit.

"Hmmmm you look familiar..." Adrian mumbled looking at Axton with a keen eye "Do you happen to know who Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Miller is?" He asked looking at Axton.

Axton froze up. He knew that Dahl was going to ask about his late wife...he knew that Adrian would question his appearance.

"No...I...can't say I do, Mr. Dahl," Axton answered looking at Adrian.

"It's a damn shame...she was a fine soldier.." Adrian muttered looking down a bit, then looking up at Axtons forehead, which was covered by his left hand.

"What's wrong with your head, son?" Adrian asked looking at Axton's forehead.

"Oh! Uhhhhhh...I uhhhhhh...Bumped it! And it's kinda sore at the moment," Axton explained rubbing his head a bit. Adrian looked at him for a few seconds, then let out a sigh.

"I see," Mr. Dahl muttered glaring at Axton for a bit, before turning his attention back to Kurt.

"Kurt, I heard about your father as well. I'm sorry. He was a good man..." Adrian said gloomily putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thank you...It means alot coming from you." Kurt replied letting out a nod.

"Don't worry Kurt, knowing your father, you'll do a damn fine job." Adrian said again patting his shoulder "I'll go to the table, the meeting's starting soon, see you there," He then said walking away from the two. As soon as Mr. Dahl left Axton's sight, he dropped his hand down and moved it around a bit.

"That was a close one..." Axton muttered looking at Kurt "My arm was getting really tired.."

Kurt looked behind Axton to see an extremley old man hobble over to one of the doors. He was using a wooden cane and was moving at a rather slow pace. Kurt made his way up to the old man and put his hands over the persons shoulders.

"Uhhh, Mr. Jakobs, the meeting's this way.." Kurt said looking at the Mr. Jakobs pointing to the round table that was near them.

"Ohhh...thank you Kurtis.." The man mumbled with an aged tone of voice "You're the only man I can trust amongst these people..."

"That reminds me, Axton, this is Zepheniah Jakobs, the 5th heir to the Jakobs name." Kurt said looking at Axton. Mr. Jakobs slowly brought his hand forward, shaking profusely, prompting Axton to quickly grab it and shake it slowly. The old mans hand felt extremely brittle and weak in Axton's own hand as he shook it ever so delicately.

"Nice to meet you Axton," Zepheniah said in the same aged tone.

"No. Fucking. Way." Mordecai said in disbelief over the ECHO when he caught a glimpse of the very old man.

"You know that old man?" Lilith asked over the ECHO

"Yeah! I mean, I'll explain later when I get the chance," Mordecai replied over the ECHO.

"Looks like the meeting's starting right now." Kurt said looking at the other board members take their seats on the round table, "C'mon, let's move. No THIS way Mr. Jakobs." Kurt said to Mr. Jakobs, steering him in the right direction.

* * *

Axton and Kurt both tooks seats at the round table, in their designated seating area, instructed by the host of the gathering. Everyone seemed present looking around the giant table with all of the Owners and their Advisors at each table. All except for one man...The owner of Hyperion. Adrian Dahl looked at the spot where the owner was supposed to be sitting, then looked around the room to see if he was present, then looked back at the seat, before looking back at everybody.

"Uhhhh...Where's Jack?" Adrian asked looking around the table.

Kurt and Axton looked at each other for a moment, exchanging weird glances with each other. They then faced the table and Kurt spoke up.

"Uhhh... My visor has just informed me that Handsome Jack will not be attending this night's meeting.." Kurt said stuttering a bit,

"Why?" Vladof piped eager to know why Jack hasn't showed up to the very important meeting, causing Kurt and Axton to look at each other once more.

"He's dead," Axton finally said to the crowd. There was a very long silence in the owners as well as the feeling of shock.

"Really?" Ishi asked looking at Kurt.

"...Yes," Kurt replied looking at everybody.

Another silence has befallen the owners once more. Only this time, the silence was broken very loudly.

"YESSS!" Adrian Dahl exclaimed holding his fist in the air.

"That's FANTASTIC news!" Mr. Vladof exclaimed as well, following Mr. Dahl's excitement.

The entire room began to cheer and applaud over the death of the leader of Hyperion, Handsome Jack. Kurt and Axton just sat in their chairs just looking at the owners in blankness. Then Kurt finally spoke up once more.

"I think they took your brother's death pretty well.." Kurt said not looking at Axton,

"Yep," He replied not looking at Kurt either.

The owners finally began to settle down after celebrating the happy news. Sure, it was a time for celebration, but there were other tasks at hand that needed to be accomplished.

"Alright...So," Adrian Dahl began settling down. "First order of business. I'm sure you've all heard that Kurtis Thatcher has taken the role as the owner of the Thatcher corporation. Hopefully he'll lead his company well like his father did for years to come."

"Thank you, Adrian," Kurt said letting out a nod

"Now," Adrian began once more "My company, as well as many others, are now being supplied with equity fundings from private investments. We all receive a share of money from Bank's capital as well, even though YOU constantly attacked me for my involvement in the banks funding Ishi.' He growled looking at the owner of Maliwan

"That does not mean I can't accept PRIVATE firm equity lines," Ishi retorted shooting a glare at Adrian,

"Don't you think that's hypocritical?" Adrian asked tilting his head a bit to the side

"Are you saying you don't support small businesses and such?" Ishi said cocking an eyebrow,

"That's not what I said!" Adrian snapped back "Now proceeds are now getting cut from my share, because several of my weapon cargo ships destined for Pandora, are being hijacked, and sold on the black market by a bunch of candy-ass Pirates!"

"Pirates? Hogwash!' Ivankov exclaimed letting out a scoff "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Adrian replied coldly shooting a glare at Ivankov.

"Whoa Whoa!" Kurt said holding out his hands "Pirates you said?"

"Yeah...bunch of filthy Pirates have been stealing my weapons shipment...Burnt a hole in my sales to Pandora." Adrian explained looking at Kurt.

"Well, we'll investigate the situation when we return to Pandora," Kurt said pointing to him, then pointing to Axton.

"Pandora? Why would you be going there?" Ishi asked looking at the two like they were crazy.

"Just some cleanup to do that's all. I don't live there." Kurt answered looking at the owner of Maliwan.

* * *

"Well, I guess meeting is adjourned. Thank you for coming out to this gathering," Adrian said after discussing plans for future sales and trade offs with themselves. All of the owners began to stand up from their seats and walk out of the door. They have been sitting down for about 2 hours after they exchanged the heated arguments and such. It was boring, but it was very informative at the same time. Axton and Kurt walked over to the fast travel station that was located on the side of the giant room, for convenience of course.

"Hey, Kurt," Adrian began looking at the two walk away, causing Kurt to spin around and look at the owner.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied looking at Adrian

"Good luck." Adrian said sternly to him, prompting Kurt to nod and proceed onward towards the fast travel station. Kurt punched in the coordinates. Axton looked at Kurt before asking him,

"So what are we gonna do bout the pirate situation?"

"Go to Captain Scarlett, ask for information." Kurt explained punching in the last coordinates, "But, before we do that, we should relax for a while, we earned it."

"You got that right." Axton scoffed crossing his arms.

"Ready to head back?" Kurt asked looking at Axton, which caused him to give off a slight smirk

"Yeah, let's go back to the shit heap of a planet," Axton said, cueing Kurt to press the travel button, the return back to Pandora.

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys! Hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapters! Please Review and Fave if you liked this one! If you don't I'll cry ;_;...bye...**


	3. Chapter 2: SSDD

**AN: Heyooooooooooooooooooooo,**

**So I'm extremely sorry that this chapter took so freakin' long to get out to ya. Just had a lot of stuff on my plate (Also I'm lazy, sue me) so I couldn't get to writing anything. Lemme respond!  
**

**Guest: ACTION!  
**

**Commander Hammer: Ya think so? I hope so!  
**

**Issac Clarke AKA Reven: Well, General Knoxx had a twitter account and said that Admiral Mikey passed away after falling down a flight of 1500 steps or somehting. Also I ain't no theif mane!  
**

**starfighter-105: Done...and...done..  
**

**GJ115: Happy?  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: S.S.D.D

Axton and Kurt both arrived at the Pierce station, both hanging their overcoats over their shoulders, thankful that their long travel has finally come to a close. They looked around at their surroundings to see that everything was just the way they left it. The good ol' floating town of Sanctuary, what's not to like?

"So, lets head back to the HQ. A long awaited celebration calls our name," Kurt mused holding his jacket over his shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me twice.." Axton replied giving off a smirk, exiting the station to meet up with the rest of the Vault Hunters. Axton and Kurt walked back into the Raiders HQ to tell stories about the long and boring meeting they visited.

* * *

"Basically, there were two highlights of the night," Kurt began sitting on a chair, with his arms crossed telling the others about the meeting "One, when Mr. Torgue's truck was towed from the premise. I guess he didn't know that the front fountain is not a viable parking space for a 50 Litre pickup truck.." Gaige giggled a bit at this comment Kurt made. He let out a small smirk and continued on, "And two, The owner of the Dahl corporation filled us in with information about a group of pirates operating on the remote islands of Pandora."

"Scarlett?" Maya asked looking at Kurt,

"Unlikely, she doesn't associate herself with human trafficking, but I plan to ask her a few questions," Kurt replied shaking his head slightly to Maya's question.

"Maybe thees poster can explain that Kurt," Salvador said walking into the room with a piece of paper in his right hand. Kurt scrunched his eyes and took the paper from his hands gently. He grazed his eyes over the text on the paper. Axton leaned over Kurt's shoulder to read the text as well.

**Dahl Corporation Bounty Hunters Committee**

**MOST WANTED**

"**The Pirate King"**

**Reasons:**

**Psychopath**

**Mass Murderer**

**Genocide Causer**

**Anarchist**

**Human Trafficking**

**Weapon Trafficking**

**Stealing Dahl Weapon Shipments**

**Harboring Slaves**

**Holding Hostages for Ransom**

**Thievery**

**Fraud**

**REWARD:**

**$900,000,000,000.00**

**WARNING: Extremely Dangerous**

**MUST BE BROUGHT IN ****DEAD**

"The Pirate King?" Axton scoffed looking at the poster "What a stupid name.."

"Jesus...only accepted dead? This guy that tough?" Mordecai asked looking at the bounty on the Pirate King's head.

"No clue...This is definitely the weapon smuggler Adrian talked about," Kurt said flicking the poster "Tomorrow, we'll go to Captain Scarlett and ask her about this guy...hope she's still not angry at us because of the treasure.." Kurt wondered looking down a bit,

"Nah...She doesn't seem like the type for person who holds grudges," Axton replied shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Alright...whatever...now that we got an agenda for tomorrow...I think it's "High" time we celebrated! Hahahah! Ehh...That...that was a pun...yeah.." Kurt mumbled scratching the back of his neck, only to feel a small pain from the back of his head as Axton smacked it, causing Kurt to jolt forward slightly and rub his head.

"Let's go find claptrap, I have an idea..." Axton said giving off a devilish grin.

"What might that be?" Kurt inquired shifting his attention to Axton, still rubbing his head.

Axton leaned up to Kurt and whispered something in his ear. Kurt widened his eyes and cracked a smile.

"No fucking shit! Best idea ever! Lets go find him!" Kurt exclaimed running out the room with Axton.

"Where they going now?" Lilith asked crossing her arms while leaning against a wall.

"No clue," Mordecai admitted shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

The commando searched through some garbage until he stumbled upon a roll of duct tape, with still some of the tape left on.

"You still got that bong?" Axton asked looking at Kurt.

"Yeah...lemme go get it," Kurt replied running inside of the Hq, grabbing the glass apparatus that he kept on the table, then running out to Axton with the bong in his hands.

"Alright...here," Kurt said while handing him the glass piece, "Now where's that little-"

"MINIONS!" Claptrap exclaimed wheeling up to the two figures next to him "Whatcha doin with that roll of tape and glass vase?" He asked pointing to the tape.

Axton unraveled to duct tape and smiled "Payback...Kurt grab him!"

As Axton instructed, Kurt leaped over and restrained the robot as he tried to escape from the clutches of the Vault hunters. The robot squirmed and revved his wheel to try and break free from Kurt's grasp.

"What?! NO! What are you doing with that?! No! NOOOOO!" Claptrap screamed as Axton applied the pieces of tape to Claptraps head.

* * *

"What was that screaming?" Maya asked shooting up from her chair

"Sounded like claptrap.." Gaige said looking out the door

"You think he's dead?" Lilith asked shifting her attention to Mordecai, who was sitting on a chair, leaning back on it with his feet on the table.

"I hope so.." Mordecai responded taking another drag from the joint.

"Hey guys!" Axton said walking the room, followed by Kurt.

"Where'd ya guys go?" Gaige asked walking up to them.

"Well...we were doing some...adjustments on Claptrap that's all," Kurt explained looking at Gaige

"What'd you do the ol blabber mouth?" Brick asked walking down the steps

"Brick..I prefer to call him by his new name..." Axton said as the funny little robot wheeled himself slowly inside of the room, revealing the modification they did to the last claptrap unit.

"B0ng Tr4p," Axton said introducing the modified claptrap to the rest of the vault hunters. Mordecai fell from his seat because he was laughing so hard at the sight of claptraps new add on. Basically, Axton taped the glass bong to the top of Claptrap's head.

"Why'd you do that?" Maya asked pointing to the robot,

"Why not?" Axton replied letting off a smirk

"I can't believe my own minions would turn against me..." Claptrap wept looking down a bit.

"B0ngTr4p!" Mordecai yelled "C'mere! I wanna use you for a sec."

"Reluctantly coming..." Claptrap mumbled wheeling over to Mordecai. Axton took a seat on the couch and Kurt pulled up a metal chair with some cushioning still left on it. They looked at Mordecai as he grabbed the bong with his left hand and packed the bowl with his right. He pulled out the lighter he had in his pocket and sparked into flames, putting his mouth over the glass piece and inhaling. A few snaps were heard from inside of the apparatus as Mordecai pulled the bowl from the bong. He let out all the smoke and coughed a bit.

"Best invention ever," Mordecai said pounding his chest a few times with his right hand.

"B0ngTr4p! Over here!" Kurt said holding up his hand

"That's not my name you know.." Claptrap said reluctantly wheeling over to Kurt to do his bidding. Kurt did the exact same thing as Mordecai, filling up the glass chamber with the smoke, then letting the cloud travel into Kurt's lungs. He exhaled out the smoke and let out a cough just like Mordecai did. He let go of claptrap so the little robot could stand up straight, due to him being tilted so Kurt could smoke from his head.

"I need to test out my invention...B0ngTr4p!" Axton yelled motion his hands in a 'C'mere' fashion. Claptrap, once again, wheeled over reluctantly to his new master, allowing him to puff from the top of his head as well.

"A damn fine way to celebrate," Axton said between coughs as he let the bong go.

"B0ngTr4p! Get over here!" Brick yelled to the little robot. Claptrap hurried over to Brick, not wanting to waste the man's time. Just like Mordecai, Kurt, and Axton, Brick inhaled through the piece with some green still packed in there. After letting out all the smoke from his lungs, the goliath spoke,

"Well, at least you're actually useful now!" Brick said walking over to a chair, taking a seat.

"I wanna try!" Gaige exclaimed looking at the robot.

"Kay hold on," Kurt mumbled, dipping his head slightly. The THC was getting to Kurt's system, telling his brain receptors to shoot out more dopamine cells than before. Kurt pulled out his little bag, and broke apart some of the green inside of it. He packed some inside of the bong that was forcefully strapped to Claptrap's head.

"Alright, you heard the girl B0ng Tr4p, Go!" Kurt said shooing the robot towards Gaige. She's been around Kurt and the others enough to know how to properly use a bong. Bad influences? You be the judge...

Gaige coughed profusely after she cleared the bowl of the bud, causing the other hunters to laugh at the funny faces she made. After about 3 minutes of solid coughing, she finally got a hold of herself and let out a large breath.

"Ooooooohhhh...that was gooooooooood.." Gaige slurred giving off a stupid grin.

"B0ng Trap, come here," Lilith said using her finger to lead Claptrap over in a 'Cmere' fashion, much like Axton did when he took a hit. Lilith didn't smoke as often as the Vault hunters, but in this hilarious occasion, she couldn't possibly resist. Just like the people before, she inhaled the smoke inside of the tube and cough almost as much as Gaige did.

"Wow...hits like a charm..." Lilith mused admiring the glasswork of the piece.

"B0ngTr4p! Get over here Hijo de puta!" Salvador said to the robot.

"I'll go after him I guess..." Maya piped in looking At claptrap got Salvador's location.

Because of Salvador's stunted height, Claptrap was at a perfect level so that Sal could jet stand up and smoke from the top of his head. Salvador let out all of the smoke from his lungs, which was a reasonable sized cloud, not coughing despite the large amount of smoke he inhaled.

"Good job Axton...Made something useful out of this piece of metal!" Sal said shaking it a bit.

"My turn!" Maya said reaching her hand out towards the robot. Maya took the smallest his out of all the hunters (She can't handle it even if it were a life threatening situation), and coughed a lot as well, not nearly as much as Gaige, but still coughed profusely.

"Maya...you okay?" Axton asked patting her back slightly

"Okay?" Maya muttered lifting her head to face Axton's "Im BETTER than okay! I'm 'Super Okay!'" And with that being said, Axton collapsed on the floor (Along with Kurt) dying of laughter at the statement Maya made. Super Okay? Axton thought it was the funniest thing ever, beside when he put firecrackers near Salvador's bed.

"Super Okay?!" Lilith asked, brought to tears from laughing so hard at the phrase. After laughing for about 5 minutes straight, Axton finally got his shit together and looked around the room, looking for the missing Vault hunter (Besides Roland, for obvious reasons)

"Where's Zero?" Axton asked still looking out of the room.

"Zero? He uhhhh... ousside fer abit. I think he's by Scooters..." Gaige slurred pointing out of the door. Axton stood up and walked outside into the chilly night.

* * *

Axton saw Zero standing on the edge of Sanctuary, looking up at the night sky. The commando walked beside the assassin while he looked at the blackness of space.

"The stars have faded, They are no longer visible, this is very strange," Zero said not looking in Axton's direction.

"Hmmm..Now that you mentioned it...Yeah...It is..." Axton mumbled looking at the sky, curious about why there weren't any stars being shown in the night.

"You sure you don't want to come with us Zero?" Axton asked shifting his attention to the ninja.

"I'm sure," Zero replied sternly "I shall look after Pandora in your absence," He then said not in haiku.

"You're gonna miss out on lots of fun," Axton said adding in to his statement

"I'll manage," He replied not looking at him.

"Alright...suit yourself," Axton finally said patting his shoulder walking away from Zer0, allowing him to be alone, something that he preferred.

* * *

Axton walked back into the building to see that everybody has retired to their beds, all except for Maya, who was passed out on her chair. He let out a chuckle and walked up to the sleeping Siren. He slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and legs, scooping her up in his arms, carrying her over to her bed. Axton placed her gently on her bedspread, pulling the cover over Maya's body. She let out a sigh and snuggled up in her covers like a child.

"Thanks Axton...Goodnight..." Maya mumbled quietly not opening her eyes.

"Goodnight Maya," He whispered pecking her forehead, letting her retire to her bed.

Axton looked around to see all of the hunters were asleep in their respectable places. Kurt was finally able to find himself a bed to sleep on, he cleaned it up a bit and now was resting on it. Salvador was usually snoring and Mordecai was asleep on the couch, with the bong in his hand (They tore it free from ClapTrap, they felt he's suffered enough). Axton slowly laid himself on his cot, and stared up at the cement ceiling that was cracked from different places of the room.

'_Same Shit, Different Day..'_ Axton thought to himself before shutting his eyes.

* * *

**AN: hai guise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more chapters! Fave, Follow, and Review...or else I'll cry ;^; bye bye...**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle

**AN: Hai guise! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Before I begin, I'm gonna address some reviews you guys made!**

**Guest: Because...You'll see...  
**

**Issac Clarke AKA Reven: ...Maybe...  
**

**Commander Hammer :Eeeeyesh! Eeeeeyesh!  
**

**Alright! That's it! Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle

"My Turn! WAKE UP!" Axton yelled as he kicked Kurt square in his chest. Kurt let out a gag and clutched his chest on his mattress. He rolled around a bit, accidentally rolling too much, falling to the floor with a thud.

"You...dick..." Kurt muttered out of breath, Axton laughed at the scientist spawling on the floor right next to him. Axton gave him a good solid kick to the ribcage, knocking the wind right out of Kurt.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it? Now get up...we gotta get movin'" Axton said walking back downstairs to get prepped for the trip to Captain Scarlett's ship, see if she has any clue about this "Pirate King" fellow. Kurt finally managed to stand up and take a few deep breaths before heading downstairs to get briefed.

* * *

"Simple enough...Go to Scarlett's ship, ask about this guy with the stupid name," Axton said shrugging his shoulders, "We don't need a lot of people to tag along, kind of a straight shot actually.."

"I'll go," Kurt said volunteering himself

"I guess I'll go," Maya piped in

"Me too," Gaige said walking up to Axton.

"Give my regards," Salvador said as he walked to the front door "Gonna go Rakk shooting, later hermanos!"

"Yeah...I'll pass, she and I never got along well.." Mordecai added crossing his arms,

"Alright then..." Axton said looking at the three others who were going to accompany him "Let's move,"

* * *

The fast travel station spat the four of them onto the ship of the (semi) infamous Pirate Captain Scarlett. The crew of the ship didn't pay much attention to the Vault hunters, despite the ship being anchored under a canyon. The four walked up the step to be greeted with the first mate of the ship.

"What ya doin' board the ship of Capn' Scarlett? Ya tryin' to snatch her booty-er-I mean 'Booty' as in spoils of war...not that kind of booty..yeah..." The first mate said in a thick pirate accent, rubbing his neck a bit.

"Yeah...we're friends of Scarlett, we gotta talk to her," Axton explained looking at the first mate. He glared at the commando, then looked down at the Thatcher Arms battle rifle he was carrying, then looked back up at Axton.

"Judging by the weapons ye be haulin' round, I'd say you be a threat...But then you say you were her friends, soooooo guess it's fine. Go on up, she's in her quarter's." The first mate said pointing to the back of the ship that had a door on it.

"Alright, thanks," Kurt said walking up the stairs to the door.

"Fucking idiot..." Axton whispered shaking his head a bit. They came up to the front door, prompting Axton to knock on it several times.

"Come in!" A Female English accent said from behind the door. Axton opened up the door to see Captain Scarlett was at her desk, sitting on her chair with her feet on the table.

"You again?!" Scarlett exclaimed quickly standing up and putting her hands on the table glaring at the four, "Last time I saw you, You killed my pet and left me for dead inside of the stomach of a monster!" She said pointing at them,

"Nice to see you too..." Maya mumbled sarcastically cocking an eyebrow,

"Look, we don't want to argue about who personally screwed who," Axton said holding up his hands to his chest, "We wanna know what the deal is about the guy known as the "Pirate King","

Scarlett froze up and her skin became white, not to mention the fact that her eyes were the size of dinner plates. She slowly sat down on her chair and put her hand on her forehead and let out a sigh.

"The Pirate King..." She muttered quietly looking down at the ground.

"You know him?" Gaige asked

"Unfortunately..." She replied shaking her head slightly "The deranged psychopath who murders innocent people...Who drags their corpses and impales their heads on wooden stakes? The largest weapon smuggler in these precincts of the galaxy? Not to mention he's the biggest drug Kingpin on Pandora...I fear no man...but that...THING...it scares me..."

She murmured crossing her arms "Why do you ask?"

"We're taking him out.." Axton said looking at Scarlett,

"Really?" She asked standing up once more "You think you guys can kill him?"

"We killed Handsome Jack! This guy will be no problem!" Kurt assured letting out a smirk,

"Don't be so sure about that..." Scarlett replied being the rain on the parade "You think Handsome Jack was insane? He himself was scared of the Pirate King...The way his eye just...pierces into your soul...It can drive the sanest man alive to lunacy..."

"I'm sure we'll be just fine," Axton assured walking closer to Scarlett's desk. She looked at Axton dead in his eye for a moment, then let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright...I'll tell you where his camp is located...The coordinates to the location are in my desk...The Pirate King is not to be underestimated...He will rip you apart and shoot you right in the-"

**BANG**

Scarlett collapsed on her desk face first, due to a sniper bullet travelling through the glass window, lodging itself into the back of her head, then exiting through the front, killing her instantly. Gaige slightly screamed at the sight of Scarlett body hitting the now bloody table. Axton was in complete shock along with Kurt. Thankfully none of the hunters were in the trajectory of the bullet so none of them got harmed, except for Captain Scarlett who now had a bullet hole through her head.

"Holy shit..." Kurt mumbled looking at the deceased body of the Pirate Captain.

"Where the fuck did that come from?!" Axton yelled storming over to the window, trying to figure out who shot Scarlett.

"Wait Axton!" Maya yelled grabbing his shoulder "The sniper could still be there waiting!"

"Incoming voice message! Incoming voice message!" The obnoxious Echo screamed from the back of Axton pocket, he let out a sigh and reached for his backside and grabbed the ECHO device. He checked to see who was calling him, The caller ID readout as "Me",

"'Me?' what the..." Axton murmured as he pressed the play button.

The speaker fired up and played the message left to Axton. The commando could hear some heavy breathing in the background for a bit. There was a pause before a man with a Hispanic voice came on.

"I know..." It said quietly

"End of message." The ECHO buzzed before going into sleep mode.

"What in the..." Kurt mumbled walking slowly up to Axton "That's gotta be the Pirate King..."

"Definitely..." Axton replied looking at the ECHO for a moment "Let's grab the coordinates and get the hell outta here before one of us gets a bullet in the brain..."

* * *

The fast travel station spat the four of them back in Sanctuary, back to the same town with the same people and the same annoying robot...Home. They looked around to see that the town was just the same as they left it. The four hurried back to the base to see Mordecai was having a conversation with lilith concerning the future of the Crimson Raiders. Mordecai shifted his attention towards the door to see the four hunters return.

"Well what happened?" Mordecai asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We know where the Pirate King is located...Captain Scarlett is dead.." Axton said holding out a chip in front of Mordecai.

"Meh..never liked her anyways..." Mordecai said shrugging his shoulders, "Where's the location?"

"No clue, this chip should have info." Axton replied beginning to walk upstairs.

Axton put the chip inside of the main computer that Roland hooked up a while back. He opened up the file and found the coordinates for the location of the Pirate King. Axton cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the dot on the map.

"An island?" Kurt asked in confusion "It must be on the eastern hemisphere of Pandora. On the Angel Ocean possibly..."

"Ocean?" Gaige asked walking up to Kurt,

"Yeah, the largest one on Pandora...not to mention the only one...This part of Pandora is very lush...but unstable and inhabited with the strangest creatures..." Kurt explained looking at the location of the camp, "There's no way to travel by Boat...we'll get eaten alive in the stormy sea...We'll have to travel by plane...And the only way to land on the ground...Is gravity.."

"Skydiving?" Axton asked cocking an eyebrow

"Essentially..." Kurt replied

"NO WAY." Maya stated detesting the idea of jumping out of a plane

"Awwww, C'mon Maya! It'll be fun!" Gaige pleaded trying to convince her Siren friend to tag along.

"...fine..." Maya mumbled looking down a bit "As long as I jump with Axton...I guess it's fine.."

"There, see? Everything worked out for the best!" Axton said letting off a smirk. "Sooooo, who's coming with us?"

"I'm in" Kurt said raising his hand

"This time I'm definitely coming!" Mordecai laughed crossing his arms

"This oughta be fun..." Lilith smirked joining in on the party

"Anywhere you go, I'll go!" Gaige said walking up to Kurtis,

"A lush mysterious island? Possibly dangerous creatures as well as pirates? What are we waiting for?" Salvador stated shrugging his shoulders, letting off a grin. Axton turned his attention towards Zero, who was leaning against the wall near the hallway.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Axton asked looking at the assassin,

"I am sure Axton, I will look after this place, While you are away" Zerio said in haiku.

"Alright...suit yourself," Axton said shrugging his shoulders, he then turned his attention towards the giant man who was standing in the corner, "What about you, big man?"

"As much as I would like to come...I got shit to take care of over in Thousand Cuts. I can't trust Rocko to shoot-slash-eviscerate my enemies with anger and badassness that rivals that of my own protege." Brick explained walking up to Axton.

"...A simple 'No' would have been fine but alright..." Axton mumbled looking aside for a bit.

"We better get moving...This won't take long...This Pirate King will be no problemo! Kill him, then take the bounty, simple as that. Let's hustle!"

"Farewell my friends, and good luck," Zero said looking at the group who was exiting the building, heading towards the Thatcher ship that was docked next to Scooter's.

"There ARE parachutes inside of the ship...right?" Lilith asked looking Kurt,

"Yeah.." Kurt replied not looking at her,

"6?" Mordecai asked looking at Kurt, following up to Lilith.

"Yeah...I think..." Kurt said scratching his chin.

* * *

It was approximately a 22-hour flight to get to the location of the Pirate King's domain, which was actually an Archipelago with smaller islands scattered around it. Maya has never seen anything remotely something to look at that would let out a sigh of claimed spirit or happiness on this planet, but this took her breath away. The island was a very lush, bursting with life from every angle. (AN: Look up Kauai to get an idea of what it kinda looks like) Finally, something beautiful on this shithole of a planet.

"Wow...it's beautiful.." Maya said admiring the island's appearance.

"Don't get used to it, cuz were droppin' out like now!" Kurt yelled pointing to the door, causing Maya to tense up a bit.

"What?! N-Now?!" She yelled shaking slightly, causing Axton to chuckle slightly,

"Aw, come on honey! It won't be bad!"He said patting her back a bit.

A red light was flashing on the ceiling of the ship, signaling that they've reached designated drop zone.

"Okay that means we're good to go!" Kurt yelled to everybody "The auto pilot will fly back to Sanctuary! I'll radio for extraction when this is all done and over with! GET READY!"

The hunters checked each other to see that they're parachutes were ready to go. They gave each other thumbs up to signal they were good to go. They put on the polarized goggles provided by Kurt to help with skydiving issues, like your eyeballs getting extremely dry. They all looked at Kurt to show they were all prepped. Kurt nodded and pulled the hatch release on the side of the cabin. The hatches made a loud whirring noise as it opened the back hatch of the plane. A torrents of wind gusts and cold breezes flooded the cabin with is power.

"Let's do this!" Mordecai yelled, jumping from the plane, skydiving down to the ground.

"This is badass!" Lilith yelled getting a running start, leaping off the plane.

"C'mon Gaige!" Kurt yelled taking Gaige's hand and running towards the back of the plane.

"AWESOME!" Gaige yelled as she jumped off with the young scientist.

"Joder Si!" Salvador yelled in Spanish as he leaped off the plane, doing a somersault for fun.

"Alright Maya! Let's go!" Axton yelled putting a hand on her shoulder, looking at the trembling Siren.

"uhh-uhh-I-I d-don't think I should-" Maya stuttered, only to be interrupted by Axton.

"TOO LATE! LETS GO!" He yelled as he grabbed Maya and sprinted to the back of the plane, taking a large leap out of the plane. Maya has fought multitudes of the fierce creature that inhabit Pandora, but if there was one thing she hated, it was heights. It's been a curse to Maya ever since she was a little girl. To actually be falling from 3500 feet in the air? Nothing was more terrifying than this. She screamed for her life as she shut her eyes, trying not to see what was below her. She couldn't help but peek for a split second, to behold the luscious island that was below her. It felt like she was flying in the air. It felt awesome! Maya cracked a smile and begin to enjoy the view below her. Axton was having the time of his life. Definitely an exhilarating experience to those with a strong heart, or balls of steel. He began to swoop through the air, cutting in front of Lilith, Mordecai, and Salvador. He crossed in front of Kurt's direction and swooped past him, flipping him off straight in the face, along with a big grin smeared across his face.

"_That motherfucker!_" Kurt thought looking at the commando swept past him.

Kurt calculated this was the appropriate height to deploy their chutes, seeing as they were approaching the ground at an alarmingly fast speed. He pressed a button on the strap of his backpack, electronically deploying the parachute, so he could descend to the beach safely. The other hunters followed Kurt's pattern and deployed their chutes at well. It was a slow and steady descent to the white, sandy beach of the island as each of the hunters touched down on the shore of the land.

"WHOOO!" Axton yelled, still amped on the free fall he just did moments ago.

"You're fucking crazy dude!" Kurt replied, high fiving his friend.

"I learned from the best! Ha Ha!" He said taking off the backpack, seeing how it was no longer necessary from this point on. He pulled out the rifle that was strapped to his back, pulling back the plot, then releasing it, sliding a fresh bullet into the chamber of his weapon.

"His camp should be located near the central part of this area, we should just follow the river up and we'll find it for sure," Kurt explained looking at the minimap located on his ECHO device.

"Sounds good, let's move!" Mordecai said pulling out his sniper.

* * *

The vault hunters hopped across the various river rocks and boulders that were scattered through the wild. Maya has never been in an environment like this, and she liked every bit of it. Axton picked up a flat stone from one of the smaller collection of rocks and skipped it across a small pond, letting it skip over the water multiple times, before receding back into the water. Mordecai stopped for a minute to look at all of his surroundings...this place looked familiar to him...

"What's up dude?" Lilith asked looking at Mordecai with a cocked eyebrow. Mordecai paused for a minute, then looked at the Siren to his right.

"Nothing...just lookin' around, that's all..." He answered giving off a tiny smirk, then continuing to walk forward on the river rocks, leaving Lilith to look at him for a moment. She then shrugged her shoulders and dismissed the hunch she had about that man.

"Pfft, these pirates have nothing on us man! We'll kick all of their asses!" Axton said, his over-confidence overwhelming him once more "It'll be like a walk in the-"

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP!" A Man screamed to the vault hunters, pointing an assault rifle directly at Axton's head. The single man was followed by more soldiers surrounding the Vault hunters, making sure that they wouldn't go anywhere. The vault hunters were surrounded, and there was no way out of this without surrendering. Axton slowly brought his assault rifle to his face, only to have Kurt whisper next to him.

"Don't even think about it...there's way too many, and were outside of New-U jurisdictions..." Kurt explained, not looking at Axton.

"Ahhhh fuck!" Axton growled throwing his assault rifle to the ground, holding his hands above his head.

As soon as all of the hunters had their hands up in the air, the pirates approached them slowly, pulling out brown sacks.

"Bag em! We'll take 'em in!" One of the pirates yelled, prompting the others to bag Axton, Mordecai, and the rest of the Vault Hunters so they couldn't see each other. Darkness overcame all of the hunters as they were shoved along with their hands bounded towards wherever the pirates were.

* * *

All of the hunters were stripped of their equipment and were tied up onto a bamboo fence of some sorts, they couldn't really tell due to the bags still being hold over their face. Moments later, each of their bags were taken off their heads, relieving they were inside what seemed to be a elevated hut of some sorts. From every angle they were surrounded with dense jungle and flowing rivers. Axton looked around to see some pirates checking their weapons, making sure they weren't jammed, he could see in the distance some pirates loading crates into a truck that had 'DAHL' stamped on it. These are definitely the pirates Adrian was talking about. Axton looked up to see that his hands were tied to a bamboo post securely, no matter how hard he budged and struggled, he wasn't getting free any time soon. He looked around to see the other hunters were tied up to posts similar to his. He then looked more to his left to see the silhouette of a man, looking over a table at the equipment the hunters had on them, which was a substantial amount.

"Sir! We found this ECHO device on one of the prisoners!" A Pirate said handing the man the ECHO. The man studied the ECHO in the shadow for a moment and pressed the play button on the device.

"Recent Recording Retrieved," the ECHO said "Launching now,"

**AXTON:** WHOOOO!

**KURT: **You're fucking crazy dude! *high five*

**AXTON:** I learned from the best! Ha Ha!

"End of transmission," The device said.

The man let out a small snicker and moved the ECHO around in his hand.

"Your friend thinks your crazy eh?" The man said in a this Hispanic voice (AN: Think of Vaas Montengro) "I mean, who can blame him?"

The man turned around and walked into the life, revealing himself to the vault hunters, sending a slight gasp between themselves. He was about 6'1" and wore a red tank top shirt, along with combat pants and boots. Tattoos were scattered across his entire body, revealing the many inkings the man was given, truly a work of art. His head was buzzed into the style of a mohawk, and had a slight beard. The most definable part about this man was the horrific set of scars that ran from the top left side of his head, all the way down to his chin, passing through his eyes, leaving his left eye completely blind.

"Jumping out of airplanes...flying up...up...up in the air...then come crashing back down to earth!" He said walking up to Axton, squatting down right beside him, looking at the ECHO that was on Kurt.

"That is crazy..." He silently mumbled giving off a grin "I like this ECHO...This is a nice fuckin' ECHO..." He said looking around, showing the ECHO he took from Kurt.

"Soooooo, who do we have here?" The pirate said flipping through identification on the hunters.

"Kurtis Thatcher," He said looking at the scientist, who was bound and not saying a word to anybody,

"Salvador," He then said looking at the gunzerker, who was also bound, but gagged so he would stop cursing all the time.

The pirate whistled and turned his attention back to the Commando "Aaaaand Axton Miller... You're a soldier boy aren't you? I think I found my new nickname for you..." The pirate stared at Axton for a moment with his one blind eye looking into Axton's own. Scarlett was right...they do pierce into your soul. The pirate let a small scoff and stood up once more,

"Well, since I know who you fucks are, I think it's only fair that I introduce myself. I am Miguel Salamanca, The Pirate King. I know it's not a very good name, but it stuck. I ain't complaining...You?" He asked looking at Gaige, who was utterly terrified at the moment, breathing rather quickly under the rag that was tied over her mouth.

"I had to gag her, so she would stop screaming you know..." He smirked looking at Axton.

"Anyway, You sir!" Miguel said pointing to Kurt "You're make me a lot of money! Ransom money and all that bullshit...know lots of people who'd pay big money or you...I like expensive things.. he said moving closer to Kurt. Salvador began to muffle something under the rag that was tied around his mouth, causing Miguel to shift his attention towards the Gunzerker.

"Excuse me what? what'd you say?" Miguel asked walking up to Salvador. He muffled some more indiscernible tone that made his words sound like gibberish.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SLICE YOU OPEN, LIKE I DID WITH THAT MAN OVER THERE?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Miguel screamed glaring at Salvador

"Look at me.." Miguel mumbled not shifting his attention to Salvador

"Look at me!" He yelled once more, but Salvador refused to look at him.

"EY! YOU FUCK! LOOK ME IN THE EYES!" Miguel screamed at Salvador, finally making him look at the Pirate King.

"You're my bitch," He stated "I rule this fucking kingdom, okay hombre? Shut the fuck up, or you die." He then shifted his attention back to Axton, and laughed a little before walking back to him.

"Axton what is it? Why aren't you laughing, are you not having fun anymore? Why aren't you laughing like you were before? Have I failed to entertain you?" Miguel laughed squatting next to Axton again, "You see, the thing is: Up there? Up in the sky? You thought you had a chance! But hermano! Down here?" He said knocking on the wooden floor of the hut. "You hit the ground..."

"This guy is fucking crazy!" Maya whispered to Lilith, who was bound right next to her, facing the opposite side of Axton, Kurt and Salvador.

"I heard that you know," Miguel said standing up, then turning around to face the blue haired Siren. Maya was terrified at the sight of the Pirate King himself. Now that Maya got to see him for herself, he does scare her.

"You think I'm crazy eh? Maybe we're all crazy here! You're crazy! I'm crazy! He's Crazy! Everybody's crazy!" Miguel yelled holding his fists in the air. "This island...it has a way of just...controlling your mind...like you lose all of your fucking senses and let the body do the rest ya'know? Because by the time this little adventure you guys are on is over, you," Miguel said turning Maya's head to face Axton's "You, will not recognize him anymore...believe me...You won't...hey! you know what? I'll accelerate the process a bit!" Miguel said standing up "MARTIN! PLIERS!"

A pirate ran up to Miguel and handed him the tool that he requesting for the acceleration process. He slowly walked up to Axton and sat beside him.

"W-What are you doing?" Maya asked looking at the Commando.

"Just some cosmetic work, that's all. I mean, we can't have a fuckin' soldier boy in the jungle can we now?" Miguel explained putting Axton's head in his arms in a firm grip.

Miguel clamped the pliers onto the insignia that was stamped onto Axton's left side. Miguel gave off several yanks on the insignia, causing Axton to scream in the pain of the Pirate King yanking at his stamped metal rank. Moment's later after tugging and pulling on the rank, Miguel mustered more and more strength than ripped the insignia free from Axton's forehead, leaving him to scream in agony and pain as Miguel Salamanca ripped off his Dahl military rank firmly stitched to his forehead. He held out the metal rank in front of his face, which was still clamped on the pair of pliers.

"Here ya go! A little memento!" Miguel said tossing the insignia near Maya's feet. Who was shocked to say the leas as she witnessed to love of her life bleed profusely, not receiving help from anybody.

Miguel turned his attention towards Mordecai, who was strapped adjacent to Kurt. Miguel slowly walked forward and scrunch his face a bit.

"Eh...you look familiar..." He said quietly as he walked up to Mordecai, who wasn't saying a word, much like Kurt. Miguel stared at him for a few seconds, allowing Mordecai to gaze upon the the white eye that belonged to Miguel. The pirate pulled off his hat to reveal the scar he had, causing Miguel to chuckle and hang his head down.

"Wow.." Miguel chuckled as he stood up and walked around for a bit

"WHOOOOW!" He screamed as he walked back to the hunter

"Mordecai, Is, Here!" Miguel exclaimed looking at Mordecai, who was looking at him with confusion.

"Well...It's wonderful to see you here Mordecai...or should I say...**The One Who Got Away**," He whispered leaning in closer to him.

Mordecai went into shock, he couldn't believe he was living this nightmare once more in his life.

"_I will kill you! Then I will drag you out of FUCKING HELL! And kill you again!"_ A voice said in his head, which he knew oh so well.

"My papa used to own you, ya know that?" Miguel asked letting off a smirk "Now it seems like I own you now, what a magical turn of events!"

"Tisk Tisk Tisk, taking up drinking Mordecai? That ain't good..." He the said looking at the bottle of Bladeflower whiskey that was in his back pocket. "Ya know what? I'm a nice guy, okay? I'll let you have a drink! Here ya go!" Miguel said holding out the glass bottle in front of Mordecai. He waited for a few seconds, then smashed the bottle over Mordecai's head, shattering the bottle, causing him to shout in pain. Lilith let a little squeal as she watches her friend get whacked by a glass bottle.

"Nevermind, I changed my mind, no drink for you." He smiled looking at Mordecai, who was panting for air, drenched in whiskey and glass shards that pierced his scalp.

"Okay...so...I just hope all of you fuckheads are more fun that the other crew I brought in, man they sucked..." Miguel said dusting off his muscular arms, "So for now...I take my leave, got a surprise for you all waiting tomorrow. And Mordecai?" He asked looking at the hunter. "Welcome home..." He said rather softly, then proceeding to walk away from the group. Mordecai was left in shock and pain as the alcohol sizzled inside of his cuts that were caused by the bottle that was shattered over his head. Axton was left to endure with a bloody head where he once had an insignia on, but now was a giant gash that seeped out blood that trickled all the way down his face. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

_'What have we gotten ourselves into?"_ Axton thought to himself.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! So how do you like the new villain I made (Which was obviously based off of Vaas Montenegro.)? Lemme know what you think in the reviews! Fave Follow and Review! Or else I'll punch a Chinese baby in the face...starting...now.**


	5. Chapter 4: God's Gonna Cut You Down

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Had tons and tons of stuff to do (Which Totally didn't involve me punching any Chinese babies...no sir..), and I wasn't able to update soon enough! Anyway, this filler might be able to ease the pain of many fans who were waiting for one oh so desperately. Hey, speaking of fans, I'm gon say sum things to the fanz, k.**

**Issac Clarke AKA Reven: Soooo. I gave advice...I hope it turns out good...Please?  
**

**Commander Hammer: Well, I've been poking at Roland's grave for the past 53 minutes and I haven't seen the slightest shake...Wait...wait a minute...no...nevermind...  
**

**Geust:...Who's Vass? *Nervous Laugh*  
**

**PurpleNinjaCat278: Alright! I'll watch out! NO! NO! ITS COMING AT ME! NO! ARRGHHGH!  
**

**GJ115: Okay...  
**

**Alrighty then! Enjoy the fill-uh I mean chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: God's Gonna Cut You Down

Mordecai hung his head low, staring at the wood floor, not showing any signs of moving anytime soon. The nightmare that plagued his mind for decades after he escaped from the hellhole he was put in, has returned to haunt him. As he saw droplets of blood splatter on the bamboo floor, he began to think of all of the hardships each of the hunters were going to face throughout this journey. Mordecai has already seen the terrors this place can dish out, and he prayed that the others were prepared for this.

"Mordecai," Lilith spoke up looking at the hunter. Mordecai snapped out of his trance and looked at the red-haired siren looking at him.

"Yeah?" He replied letting out a cough

"Are you alright?" She asked, trying to free herself from the bindings that firmly held her on the bamboo post, but to no avail.

"Yeah...I've had worse," He mumbled letting off a chuckle. Lilith looked around the hut that surrounded them, taking note of the brilliant construction and craftsmanship used to enhance the strength of this structure.

"That man..." Lilith mumbled looking down "Was he really...your slave owner's son?" She asked looking back up at Mordecai. Mordecai looked at Lilith for a moment then let out a breath.

"Yeah..." Mordecai muttered giving off a slight nod.

"I just don't get it...How'd he know?" Lilith asked once more, only to get a respone from behind her with a Hispanic accent.

"His scar gave him away!" Miguel said walking up to hunters with a big grin smeared across his face. He walked up to where Mordecai was sitting and squatted down next to him, "The way his eyes move...it has the appearance of broken spirit..." He mumbled, he then chuckled and pulled off Mordecai's goggles, allowing Lilith (as well as the other hunters) to look upon his Cyan-turquoise eyes.

"My papa said...his eyes...his eyes could pierce your soul with a sense of sadness and respite," Miguel said looking at Mordecai's eyes, but then grabbing his face and pointing it towards Lilith, "You see, this face right here: belongs to that of a filthy, no-good runaway. Always turning his tail when danger comes. Makes sense that you're a sniper now huh? Afraid to get your hands dirty eh?"

"Fuck...You..." Mordecai growled while glaring at Miguel, causing him to laugh lightly.

"No no no, you see, I fuck YOU. YOU don't fuck ME...get it?" Miguel said using his fingers to point between them.

"I'm gonna chill...I'm gonna chill okay?" Miguel mumbled standing up, then pacing around the room, "I'm gonna play a game...alright? And my contestant..." Miguel said looking at the hunters, moving his finger between them, but then stopping when his finger was pointing at Gaige.

"Her" He said walking up to her slowly, looking at her sprawl and mumble under the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth.

"Shhh Shh Shhhh...It's alright...I'm not going to hurt you..." Miguel whispered leaning in close to Gaige, brushing a strand of hair from her face, then pulling her chin up with his hand, "I'm going to take off this rag that's covering your face okay? When I do, do not scream. If you do, I slit your throat...okay?" He asked staring at Gaige with his large, hellish eyes. Gaige let out a slight nod and continued to be hypnotized by Miguel's gaze. Miguel slowly untied the rag from Gaige's mouth, hearing her whimper and be terrified by the man who stood in front of her.

"I wanna play a game with you...It's like Family Feud...Except without the Family...and there is no Feud," Miguel explained "SEND EM IN!" He yelled to the other Pirates, they let out a nod, and ran off. The two pirates came back, dragging in two prisoners from inside of a cage near the hut. THe prisoners appeared to be traveller from a distant planet, hoaxed into believing that Pandora was a peaceful, happy planet, only to get the exact opposite. They were both bound from behind them as well as their ankles being bound, to prevent them from running away. They were forced to kneel in front of Miguel and wait for further instructions.

"Gaige...I want you to decide..." Miguel mumbled looking at the terrified Mechromancer

"D-Decide what?" She whimpered looking at the two civilians kneeling next to her.

"Who deserves to die more...him?" Miguel said pointing to one of the tourists "Or him?" He said pointing to the prisoners.

"No! Nononono!" She yelled detesting the idea of killing an innocent civilian.

"It's okay...It's okay...shhhshhhshh" Miguel whispered untying her from the post and helping her stand up. Miguel wrapped an arm around her shoulder and faced her towards the two kneeling prisoners.

"Make your choice. Either you choose him...or him..." Miguel explained pulling out a pistol "Either way...these men...they don't know who you are...not even your own fucking name..." Miguel said putting the pistol in her hands, then grabbing her hand, he pointed the gun at one of the hunters. "Okay! Drum roll please! "He exclaimed loading a bullet into the pistol.

"Please! Not me!" One of the tourists said

"Don't kill me! I beg you!" The other said, trying to veer Gaige from killing him. The mechromancer couldn't process the situation that was going on, she is actually being forced to end the life of a innocent civilian. They've done Gaige no harm, so why must they suffer?

"It's fuckin easy Gaige...all you have to do is just pull the trigger..." Miguel whispered in her ear. "Gaige..just do it c'mon...pull the trigger" He whispered again on her ear, causing Gaige to tremble and shake while holding the gun. "C'mon just do it..." Miguel let silence come between before he finall spoke up once more.

"PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER C'MON!" He screamed as he forced Gaige's index finger inside of the trigger well, then pulling back the trigger itself.

**BANG!**

The prisoner on the right side collapsed on the floor with a bullet in his head, much like Scarlett did when she was shot by the unnamed assassin. Gaige let out a slight scream as she involuntarily shot the tourist in the head. The one on the left looked at the man fall to the ground. The prisoner looked back at Miguel to see the gun forcefully pointed to him.

**BANG!**

The second tourist collapsed to the ground with a thud as the bullet pierced his forehead as well, causing another cream on Gaige's part. Miguel let out a laugh in disbelief and looked at Gaige.

"WOW!" He exclaimed taking the gun from her. "I give you one...but you take two?" He asked looking at Gaige.

"No! I-I didn't mean to...Y-you did!" Gaige stuttered out, trying to plead her innocence.

"You're greedy, ya know that?" Miguel said sitting her back down, tying her back on the bamboo post that held her securely, then gagging her once more.

"I lied..." Miguel whispered to gaige brushing another strand of hair from her face.

"Okay! I need a volunteer from one of you people...you?" Miguel asked looking at Maya "Or soldier boy over here?" He then said shifting his attention towards Axton, who had blood trickling down his face from when his insignia was ripped off.

"Orrrrrr you!" Miguel said turning his attention towards Kurt, "You've been awfully quiet," He smirked and walked over to Kurt and squatted beside him.

"You. What's your fuckin' name?" Miguel asked looking Kurt.

"You know it already," Kurt mumbled looking at Miguel's eyes,

"Jus wanna make sure you know it, hermano," Miguel replied giving off a smirk,

"I...Am not your fucking...hermano.." Kurt growled glaring at Miguel. Miguel raised his punched hand and punched Kurt square in the jaw with his brute strength. Kurt readjusted his jaw a bit and let a few gasps.

"That's a subjective, Philosophical point-of-view fucker!" Miguel said scolding Kurt, using his index finger. He then looked at Axton, who was glaring back at Miguel.

"You know what? I've changed my mind...I think Soldier boy can be my punching bag for today..." Miguel said standing up.

'_Punching Bag?!'_ Maya thought to herself while looking at Axton.

Miguel untied Axton from the post, making sure that the bindings across his hand were still tightly securely to his wrist, although Axton wasn't going anywhere due to having Miguel's machete held close to his neck. Axton tied up Axton on a post so he was in a standing position with his head hanging slightly low. Miguel cracked his knuckles and loosened up his shoulders.

"Been needin' this for a looong time..." Miguel said as he began to punch Axton ferociously in the face, with no end in sight to the barrage. All Maya and the other Vault Hunters could do was just sit and watch as Axton got the life beaten out of him by the Pirate King himself, which he underestimated dearly.

'_Jesus...Hang in there Axton...we just need to buy time..' _Mordecai thought looking at the Commando take the punches.

* * *

AN**: Okay guys! Short Fill-I mean Chapter eh? Don't worry... I'll make sure to make a longer one soon..Fave, Follow, and Review...or...else...I'll...I'll...Punch a Taiwanese-Ah fuck it! See ya when I see ya!**


	6. Chapter 5: Suffer With Me

**AN: Ermmmm...hi guys...soooooooo ummmmmm...how it going...been a while since I updated sooooo...I'll uhh...just get to the reviews then...**

**LavendarFox: Ooooooohhhhh...boot to the junk!**

**Guest: without Michael Mando there wouldn't Be a Vaas!**

**Adex: Wait...Is that an acronym?**

**Isaac Clarke AKA Reven: How long did that take you?**

**CommanderHammer: Ok! fine! Jeez...**

**Alright! Enjoy this next installment! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Suffer With Me

"Wait...hold up...I think my punching bag needs a break..." Miguel said finally ending his barrage of punches, shrugging his shoulders a bit. Miguel was punching Axton constantly for about 10 minutes, and it certainly looked like it when somebody was when Axton's face met the Vault hunters. His face was bloody, bruised, and swollen from many different angles. He looked like complete shit, for good reason as well.

"What do you think punching bag? You tired?" Miguel asked looking at Axton's bloody face. The commando didn't respond, he simply glared at Miguel with his hazel eyes, not shifting his atteniton elsewhere.

"Yeah, okay, go ahead and do your '1000 yard stare' to try and frighten me. It won't work.." Miguel chuckled slapping Axton face slightly, before giving one more hook to his jaw.

"Wow...you know all this work and exercise...making me tired," Miguel yawned walking away from them.

"See you fuckheads tomorrow, gotta biiig surprise! Goodnight!" Miguel said before walking off once more. Axton slowly sat down on the wood floor and readjusted his jaw, hearing it pop several times.

"Are you alright?" Maya asked concerned of Axton's health. The commando coughed slightly and let out a small chuckle as well,

"Yeah...I'll be fine...you worry about your own hide..." Axton smirked looking at the Siren. He then glanced at the other Vault hunters that were tied up to their posts, which was all of them in this case. He let out a sigh and slightly shook his head.

"This is some kinda shit we got ourselves into..." Axton muttered looking down at the ground "The things I'd give for my TITAN Armor right now..."

"You and I both..." Kurt replied shifting his attention to the mechromancer, who was shocked and was fear stricken, "Gaige...you okay?" Gaige couldn't say anything due to having a piece of cloth wrapped over her face, she simply moved her head towards Kurt, and gave him a shaky nod. Kurt knew that Gaige was utterly destroyed on the inside, he could see it in her eyes. She looked broken...and hurt... and there was nothing he could do.

"Don't worry Gaige...we'll get him...I'll make sure of it." Mordecai reassured Gaige not looking at the Mechromancer directly, rather at the floor.

Axton looked around to see the hunters began to slowly doze off into their slumber to try and regain some of their strength that was lost today. Axton followed the group as he slowly began to close his eyes until his vision was completely dark and drifted off into a half-assed slumber. Axton dreamt of an incident that happened not too long ago...he dreamt about the party he threw for recovering the treasure of Captain Blade...

* * *

**A FEW DAYS AGO...**

"Yeah, but after all the smoke cleared, it turned out to be a skag that stepped on a fucking landmine!" Axton yelled to the others as he was telling his friends one of his soldier stories while serving the Dahl Military. The vault hunters shared a laugh as he heard the funny story Axton was telling him in Moxxi's bar. The techno music was blaring and everybody was having the time of their lives.

"So what happened to Pvt. Taggert then?" Kurt asked sitting next to Gaige.

"Oh! That's the funniest part!" Axton said remembering that part of the story "He gone AWOL for a hookup, and the girl he was with was so spirited that he fucking passed out!" After he said that, the vault hunters erupted into another fit of laughter after hearing that,

"No Way!" Gaige laughed leaning on Kurt slightly

"War man...really makes you think.." Mordecai added shaking his head with a smirk on his face,

"Yeah, about how high Mordecai is right now!" Lilith piped in giving Mordecai a slight shove,

"There are the Fun stories Mordecai, you should hear the real ones.." Axton smirked looking at his friend. He let out a sigh and stood up from the couch they were sitting on.

"I'll be right back" Axton said starting to walk away, only to be stopped by Kurt,

"Hey! you grabbing a beer-grab me a beer!" Kurt said looking at Axton walking away,

"Hey, bitch, I ain't buying!" Axton yelled letting off a smile at his friend, then held out his hand, signaling Kurt to place his money in said hand.

"Oh...Gaige! Give him some-give him-alright, I'll give him some money okay? Who wants money? I got tons of money!" Kurt said reaching into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash then placed in Gaige's hand, who put the cash into Axton's hand. He gripped the money and proceeded to walk up to the bar. The music was exceptionally loud tonight because of a 'Happy Hour' event that was going on at Moxxi's, gave people an excuse to hit the bar for a drink...or ten.

"Fuck beer.." Axton muttered walking up to the bar, "What else is there to drink?"

"Hmmmmm...let's see..." Moxxi pondered turning her back on Axton to look at the shelf "Whiskey, whiskey, whiskey, and guess what? MORE whiskey.." Moxxi answered turning back to Axton with a smile.

"Fffffine...get us a round of shots I guess.." Axton slurred putting the money on the table, causing Moxxi to smile and push the money back to the commando, before looking back up at the confused soldier.

"Sugar after all you've done for Pandora, I think you guys earned a round on me!" Moxxi chuckled pouring 9 individual shot glasses for the vault hunters sitting at the table.

"Thanks Moxxi!" Axton smiled before turning his attention to the hunters sitting at the table.

"Hey guys! I got shots!" Axton yelled to the table, causing the hunters to shift their eyes towards the voice of the commando. Kurt raised his arms up in the air as a sign of succession as he saw the 9 shot glasses neatly lined with whiskey inside of them that was filled to the brim.

"THAT it what I like to see!" Kurt exclaimed walking up to the bar to join up with his friend, shaking his hand and picking up one of the glasses on the table. Lilith, Maya, Mordecai, and the other vault hunters joined in and picked up a glass from the table and held it in their hands, waiting for the toast to be called.

"Let's make a toast!" Salvador exclaimed holding his glass in the air,

"Yeah!" Axton exclaimed "Heres to us, for getting the treasure of Captain Blade!"

The hunters all cheered and clanged their glasses before chugging. Axton was surprised to note that this whiskey had a more pungent and more of a aged taste to it. It must have been properly grown whiskey imported from the planet Jamesonian (AN: Har Har...), where distilled whiskey was their main export.

"Wow! That shits intense!" Kurt gagged putting his shot glass on the table, facing downwards to show that he emptied it completely.

"You know what? I'm gonna get drunk as hell tonight! Can't remember the last time I did something like that.." Axton wondered putting his empty glass down on the table. There was time-honored tradition that coursed between the vault hunters, and it went: Smoke BEFORE a raid, then drink AFTER the raid. That way, they wouldn't feel hungover the next day over, so they wouldn't have a pounding headache while blasting the hell out of bloodshots and Hyperion robots.

"Moxxi, hand me that megaphone real fast," Axton said holding his hand out to Moxxi, asking for the megaphone she used when she was the host of the Underdome Riot (She REALLY missed those days). Moxxi shrugged her shoulders and handed him the megaphone, which was placed on the back shelf as memento of her "Glory **hole** days". Axton grabbed the megaphone and ran outside of the bar, jumping up on a broken down, rusted car. He turned on the megaphone and spoke into the microphone.

"Attention people of Sanctuary! The vault hunters just found the lost treasure of Captain Blade, so I plan on getting drunk as fuck!" Axton yelled through the megaphone he borrowed from Moxxi while standing up on a broken down car,

"Also here's your megaphone back Moxxi," Axton then said handing the device back to her, then picking up the beer and taking a swig from it. he joined up with the rest of the hunters for another drink at the bar.

* * *

One drink turned into three or four or five or six or seven drinks as the hunter began to lose consciousness of reality, then go into the void on intoxication. A world where logic is the devil and it always feels like you're on a roller coaster that never ceases to end. Blissful ignorance and clouded sobriety are few of the adjectives used to describe this magical place filled with Whiskey and beer.

"Holy shit! I AM FUGGED UP!" Axton slurred holding up his half full beer bottle in the air while sitting on the couch, before tipping the bottleneck to his lips, chugging the rest of the beer, giving of a sigh, then slamming it down on the table.

"Hooooooo...ish beena looooong time since I was this intoxicaca-c-c y'know what I mean..." Mordecai mumbled putting his hand on his forehead, attempting to stop the room from spinning, but to no avail.

"Y'know...theressss gotta be a way to turn up teh music on this boombox...meybe increase the power outpput er' sumthin..." Gaige said desperately trying to keep her balance, but ended up using Kurt as a balance beam, which wasn't a very good idea due do Kurt having the same difficulties as she was.

"Wait...Then Sanctuary Power source could amplify the power immensely! Shit!" Axton exclaimed spilling his fifth beer on the table, but quickly recovered, standing upright on the table.

"Uhhhh...Isn't like reallocating a power source to another like...dangerous?" Kurt asked looking at Axton.

"Kurt stop being a pussy and help me do this!" Axton interjected, shunning Kurt's logic, which he was fine with.

"Good point...Let's do it!" Kurt said standing, but stumbling over a few chairs before regaining his balance.

* * *

Axton and Kurt grabbed a few wires and some duct tape and opened up the power supply to the Sanctuary HQ. They opened up the main computer (which also happened to be its main power source) transformer box and jerry-rigged a few wires and duct tape to the main circuit board (which is a super good idea on Axton's drunken self), walking out with a huge strand of wire towards Moxxi's leaving the power box door wide open.

Kurt pried open the main speaker amplifier on the speaker with his bare hands, allowing Axton to do his handiman on the cicuit board. A few sparks escaped the machine as he installed the new wires into the system, sealing them with duct-tape he found in the garbage can. He noticed that the speaker vibration was extended as the music was turned up even more than its regular threshold.

"Yeah!" Gaige exclaimed as the music got even louder than it should have been originally., "Whooooo!"

"Fuck yeah!" Axton yelled, accidentally spilling some beer on his t-shirt.

"Damnit! Just washed this fuggin' thing..." Axton grumbled as he looked at the stain. He let out a sigh and took the shirt off and held it in front of Moxxi.

"Here...wash this..." Axton stated as Moxxi took the shirt from his hands.

"Yes sir..." She silently said as she put the shirt in the bottom drawer.

An hour passed as the party slowly began to lose its touch and just started to make them feel sick. Axton stumbled out into the center of the town with a bottle loosely gripped in his left hand. He saw the night sky in front of his very clouded vision. He looked straight up, eventually losing his balance and collapsing on his back. Before his vision turned black, he heard a power surge in the Crimson Raiders HQ as some sparks started to spur from the wire. The main computer fuse busted and blacked out the entire house. Before Axton passed out, he could hear the blue-haired Siren once more...

"HOLY FUCK! THE HOUSE JUST EXPLODED!" She screamed as the house blacked out, along with Axton the Commando.

* * *

**BANG!**

"Rise and Shine, hermanos!" Miguel said as he fired a shot into the ceiling, causing the hunters to be jolted from their slumber almost instantaneously. Axton looked to the side a bit and wondered why he dreamt about two nights ago, perhaps it was a sign...or not, Axton was never one of superstition. Yet he couldn't help but sense something of this...

"Maya..." Axton said, grabbing Maya's attention immediately "If anything happens...I want you to know that I love you more than life itself...okay?"

"W-what are you saying?" Maya asked looking at Axton concerned.

"Just...I don't know what's gonna happen to us..." Axton muttered looking at Maya, a hint of sadness formed in his stare.

"Hey! Soldier Boy!" Miguel yelled as he walked up to Axton and squatted next to him "You're coming with me...I'm gonna make an example of you.." He said as he ordered a few pirates to help him with grabbing Axton.

"Maya...I love you...okay?" Axton reassured the Siren as Miguel pulled out a bag from his back pocket.

"..Axton?" Maya whimpered as Miguel covered Axton's head with the brown sack. The pirates hoisted the commando up as they tied his wrists firmly behind his back, then leading him further inside the hut.

"I better go...don't want to keep my friends waiting," Miguel smiled to Maya as he pointed his thumb behind him.

Maya had no clue how she didn't notice the enormous crowd that was gathered outside the hut. A enormous crowd of pirates holding Dahl, Vladof, and Hyperion weapons, cheer wildly. Miguel followed Axton towards the center stage, the crowd cheering even louder when he came on the front stage. Strangely enough, Axton wasn't on the stage when Miguel went on.

"Listen to me..." Miguel said as the crowd settled down to hear what the Pirate King had to say.

"I have recruited the members of Captain Scarlett's crew to our organization! They will help us in striking fear into the lives of the Corrupt! _*Crowd Cheer*_ The Languished! _*Crowd Cheer*_ The Deceived!_ *Crowd Cheer*_ And the INSANE!" The crowd went wild as Miguel screamed out those last words.

"I have with me...a man...who does not fear death...but welcomes it openly...for that he must punished.." Miguel said as he turned around, signaling the pirates to bring forth the man with the sack over his head.

"Axton..." Maya whispered as she saw the sacked figure go up to the center stage.

"So if this man doesn't fear death...how about we help him out here!" Miguel said as he pulled out his pistol and cocked back the hammer.

"No..." Maya whispered as she saw Miguel point the gun at Axton's head. Miguel then kicked Axton's leg so that he would collapse to his knees in front of him. Miguel smirked and let out a chuckle.

"This is how it begins..."

Maya thought this can't be the end, theres gotta be something that magically swoops in and saves Axton from taking the bullet to the brain. Just like it always works in those movies Kurt would put on when they get stoned and want to be entertained. She had to figure out that life wasn't a Walt Disney movie...nothing like it. at all..

**BANG!**

The sacked body froze up as the bullet traveled through his head. It seemed that the shot was heard throughout the galaxy as the Pirate King pulled the trigger on the pistol back. the silence was held for a few seconds before the silence was broken..loudly...

"NOOOOOO!" Maya screamed as she witness the Commando get shot straight in the head by Miguel. The crowd went crazy as Miguel lifted his pistol in the air as a sign of victory over Axton. Maya's world seemingly crumbled before her very eyes as the body collapsed on the floor with a huge thud. She saw the person she loved with all her heart get suddenly taken from her by a tyrant who ruled over the forgotten land of Pandora.

"Take this as a sign!" Miguel yelled as two pirates dragged the body away from the stage, "I am your leader! I will guide you to the path of righteousness!" Miguel yelled as the crowd went wild after he did that. Miguel let out a laugh, and walked into the back room of the solid, wooden house that was adjacent to the hut.

"Maya..." The speaker said on the ECHO device on the table. "Now you know how it feels to lose someone you love...Suffer with me..." The ECHO clicked off and left the hunters in silence once more. Once more, the silence was broken rather loudly.

"That...Fucking...Son of a BITCH!" Mordecai screamed as he yelled in Spanish as he tried to escape the bindings that held him securely on the bamboo post. Lilith slowly broke down and wept silently to herself as she witnessed the same thing happen in front of her face. Gaige was sniffling heavily, before eventually breaking down in full tears under the rag. An immense grief overwhelmed all of the hunters as they witnessed their fellow comrade and friend was taken from them eternally. Maya couldn't help but weep heavily after watching her love die.

'_You said you'd never leave...you promised..'_

* * *

**AN: Losing fans in 3...2...1...Boop!**

**Just bear with me guys okay! Just bear with me...just chill dudes..I got this...Please don't leave me ...;^; ill update in a bout a week or so...bye...**


	7. Chapter 6: Shattered Spirits

**AN****: Hey guys! **

** Before I start the chapter and reply to some reviews I just wanna make a heads-up for you all. Please note that I will NOT be putting your OC characters and ideas into my story. That doesn't mean I want fanart but I just would like to let you all know that I won't be putting in characters just because you want me to. If you want your character in the story so bad then write your own fanfiction then...Mine...not yours...mine... Anywho, enough with being a dick, lemme just reply to some reviews!**

**Z3R0 33: So it would seem...**

**Guest: Master Chief**

**LavendarFox: :D**

**Commander Hammer: Fine! Jeez!**

**starfighter-105:...nah...it ain't...**

**Alright! Now enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Shattered Spirits

**Axton the Commando is dead...**

It was a thought that Maya was plagued with, for possibly, the rest of her life. Finally, something that cared for her truly, who loved her for what she was. Somebody who would never refuse the call of duty to help her. A man who (later on) put his friends and well being of other before himself. A man whose courage was only matched by his sheer skill. Somebody who loved Maya...

And he was gone...forever...

'_You said you'd never leave Axton...why?_' She thought to herself, tears streaming freely from her face.

The room was filled with an unsettling silence as the hunters were left to deal with this heavy burden. It seemed like only yesterday Axton clasped his backpack to his back and headed out the door with the others to get the voice module box from Handsome Jack's double in the city of Opportunity. Those days were over. Axton would no longer be there to pat his friends on the back for successfully chugging down a beer at Moxxi's, take the lit joint from his friend who just puffed it and did the same, or even just...be there...

Maya knew that from the moment she saw the Commando when he pulled her from the icy grip of the winter tundra, he was something different...something special. Under the egotistical, cocky attitude that could best describe Axton, was someone who had a haunted past who was trying to do good for others. Maya always thought of it as his self-defense mechanism. When he felt like the world cornered him and beat him to a bloody pulp, he would let off that signature smile Maya dubbed as "The Axton Smirk", dust off his shoulders and walk away from it, like it never happened, despite him feeling hurt, lost, and alone on the inside. It seemed that Maya was the first person that actually made Axton come out of his shell, made him talk and show what has been actually been going on in his messed up life of his. Maya always thought that Axton saved her life from despair, but later figured out that she was the one who saved him. She saved him from despair and loneliness, only to feel it once more...

As strange as it sounded, Lilith always viewed Axton as her "go-to" guy, a person she would always turn to when she needed a problem solved quick, hell, everybody in Sanctuary turned to Axton whenever they had a dilemma at hand, even Kurt. She regretted being so selfish about Roland's death from the second Mordecai told her that Axton's child was murdered by Handsome Jack, along with his ex-wife Sarah. Lilith knew that Axton was the best thing to happen to Pandora in a very long time, if Roland was still alive, she was sure he would've concurred.

Two brave, brave soldiers, both laid dead in a pool of their own blood, one by a Tyrant who wanted nothing more that global dominance and his absolute rule, and the other by a deranged, psychopath who just did it for shits and giggles. Lilith had a very hard time trying to process the death of the Commando as best as he could. With Roland and Axton gone, she felt as if the kindling fire that sparked hope and courage into the people of Pandora has been snuffed, and she had Miguel Salamanca to thank for that.

A Big Brother. That's how Gaige viewed Axton, despite her being on Pandora for considerably less time than the latter. Gaige always looked up to both Axton and Kurt for their actions as well as their bravery, but more so Axton than Kurt. Gaige always turned to the Commando to ask for advice on her boyfriend and...wel...overall life in itself, because the way she saw it, if anyones been in the shit, Axton was swimming in a pool full of it, yet managed to step out and towel himself off. Axton would often joke about DeathTrap having a crush on Axton Sabre turret and told Gaige to prepare for the marriage arrangements soon. She could always count on Axton to put a smile on her face, but no longer...

Just like Gaige, Kurt viewed Axton as his older brother whom he got along with extremely well. All of those bar tabs getting scraped up by Kurt and Axton, leaning on each others shoulder to try and find their way back to the HQ when they had a teensy bit to drink. Kurt felt honored to charge into the heart of the volcano with Axton in order to stop the fascist who nearly came close to harnessing the power of the Warrior to it's fullest potential. Kurt felt honored to have Axton as his drinking buddy. With Axton gone, things were going to be different. Salvador used to dislike Axton and thought that he would just turn in the rest of the hunters and make off with the money. Over the course of their time spent fighting Hyperion, Axton became the only person Sal could actually trust. A true amigo who had his back through thick and thin. Now Salvador is left to watch his own back from now on.

"...What do we do now..." Lilith whispered still looking down at the ground.

"What do we do now?" Mordecai asked looking at Lilith with a glare filled with anger, "I'll tell you what we do now...The Pirate King...is dead...finished...he's done...You understand? I will own him... when this is over" He growled, breathing heavier and heavier "Everywhere He will be, I will be, ready to slice his head open when he lets his guard down...for even a split second..." He growled once more "I will haunt his insane ass for the rest of his pathetic life...He will see me when he wakes up...when he goes to sleep...I will haunt him..Forever...until the day... he sticks a gun up his mouth, and pulls the trigger... just to get me out of his head. That's... what...happens...Next" He finished not taking his look off of Lilith, who was completely stunned, as well as intimidated by the speech.

Mordecai began to smell the odor of tobacco smoke, with a mix of Cannabis. He heard laughing to go along with the stench. He turned his head to the right to see Miguel walk in with a lit cigar inside his mouth. Mordecai went crazy and tried to attack him with all the strength he could possibly muster. No matter how hard he struggled, he wasn't gonna get cut loose any time soon. Miguel smiled and squatted down next to Mordecai. He took a puff and blew it all out in his face. Mordecai was so pissed that the smoke had no affect on him whatsoever.

"Gotta say...Awesome speech you gave...it really moved me...took me right from my seat...So your gonna haunt me forever huh? Until the day I shoot myself? Heh...Like I don't hear enough voices in my head.." Miguel mumbled laughing a bit to himself.

"Fuck...You..." Mordecai spat glaring at Miguel with fire in his eyes.

"You're angry Mordecai...I get it...I get it..." Miguel mumbled patting Mordecai on the shoulder. "I mean, who the fuck are we without family eh? I mean...I used to have a sister...Manuela...It was the only thing I ever cared about in my life...and it was taken from me..shot in the head...like your father..." Miguel said using his fingers as a gun, pointing to his head, then making a slight noise and faking a recoil.

"But you see...the thing is...I learned I can't fuckin' trust nobody, okay?" Miguel said looking up a bit "Because Handsome Jack was the one who killed her..." He said letting off a slight chuckle "I hope he suffered a slow and painful death...and his soul damned for eternity.."

Mordecai remained silent, not saying a single word, listening to what Miguel had to say.

"We had a deal..." Miguel mumbled.

* * *

**A FEW YEARS AGO**

"Ah! Miguel..nice to see you! I see the weapon shipments you snagged have been secure by Hyperion! You've been the best little helper a guy could ask for!" Handsome Jack said with enthusiasm as he saw the loaders put the DAHL crates on the giant Hyperion barge.

"Cut the shit Jack, where's my fucking sister?" Miguel growled glaring at Jack, causing Jack to lose his chuckle.

"Your sister?" Jack asked looking slightly puzzled "Oh yes! I remember! Your sister...you see the funny thing is..." Jack pondered.

Miguel didn't notice, but his arms got restrained by two Loaders, locking him tightly in place.

"WHAT THE FUCK IT THIS?! WE HAD A DEAL!" Miguel yelled, trying to break free from the clutches.

"Yeah, well...you see, the thing is" Jack smiled "I promised to let your sister go if you did this...but heres the thing...I didn't say anything about letting go a Siren now did I!" Jack explained letting off a slight chuckle "Well, I'm off to kill your sister! Toodles!" He said walking away waving his hand.

"JACK YOU MOTHERFUCKER I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND IMPALE YOUR CORPSE ON A WOODEN STAKE YOU HEAR ME!" Miguel screamed trying to break free from the loaders. Eventually, he was able to slip one his hand free from the leader. He used his strength to rip his other arm free of the contraption. He quickly pulled out his revolver and shot both of the loaders in the eye piece, a critical shot as such a quick succession.

The loaders dropped to the ground with a clanky thud. Miguel looked at the loaders for a moment, then shifted his attention back to where Jack was walking away from. He then saw his sister being dragged into a mansion that was surrounded by Hyperion soldiers. Miguel's rage as well as temper consumed him as he pulled out his machete that was strapped to his back, letting out a thunderous roar as he charged with his blade out.

Despite the soldiers having guns to defend themselves, they stood no match against the quickness and ferocity of Miguel Salamanca. one by one, the Soldiers began to fall to the ground, limbs and heads being sliced off due to the extreme sharpness of Miguel's blade. It didn't matter if the soldiers snuck up from behind or tried to keep their distance, Miguel's blade would come into contact with the soldiers no matter what.

"MANUELA!" Miguel screamed as he ran inside of the house. Two guards came from each side of Miguel, attempting to restrain him. Miguel ducked and lodged his machete into the guards ribcage, then spinning around so that his blade could come into contact with the second guard, knocking his head clean off.

Miguel hurried up stairs and and kicked the front door down with all the strength he could muster. Miguel froze up at the sight of Manuela, who was strapped to dozens of C4 all around her body. She was crying silently to herself, but slowly looked up to behold the sight of her brother..

"Miguel..." She whispered looking at her older brother.

"Kaboom..." Jack said through the speaker as the charges were armed.

"NO!" Miguel screamed as he rushed in to try and save his sister...but it was too late.

The C4's detonated and let off a massive explosion as Miguel was pushed out of a glass window due to sheer force of the explosion, launching him out of the mansion, landing on the ground with a huge thud, knocking him down. Before Miguel went unconscious, he saw a truck drive up with a few of his Pirates on the vehicle.

"Get over here! I found him!" Signaling the others to move to his location. Miguel felt his boy hoist up as the pirates picked him up and off the ground and dragged him to the truck. Before everything turned black, he thought about what just happened.

'_Manuela...I failed you...'_ Miguel thought before passing out.

* * *

Miguel took another puff from his cigar and blew it all out, this time not in Mordecai's face. He let out a chuckled and begun to talk once more.

"Anyway...you wanna kill me? You think I'm gonna get a bullet to the head like your father hmm?" Miguel said "Tell me, how long did it take for him to die?"

Mordecai responded by spitting right on Miguels forehead, causing Miguel to flinch slightly and freeze up with his eyes shut. He chuckled a bit and wiped the saliva from his face with his wrist.

"I'm sorry...do you have any fucking idea how rude that was?" Miguel asked glaring at Mordecai. Mordecai began to silently chuckle to himself after spitting on the man he hated. Miguel joined in on his little chuckle, which grew consecutively louder and louder. Miguel took a huge drag from his cigar to get a giant ember on the tip, then pulled up Mordecai's goggles, and did something Mordecai didn't intend.

Miguel pushed the cigar into Mordecai's eye, burning it to a crisp as the embers came into contact with the skin and eyeball with is flame ablaze. Miguel jabbed it deeper and deeper into Mordecai's head, causing him to scream in agony. The vault hunters were completely shocked as they saw their friend get their left eye gouged out by a lit cigar.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mordecai screamed while struggling in the bindings that held him tightly, attempting to try and stop the pain.

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW HUH? WHO'S LAUGHING NOW BITCH!" Miguel yelled as he continued to burn Mordecai's eye to a crisp. Lilith could only stare in shock, witnessing the pain Mordecai had to endure at this moment. Finally, Miguel lifted the cigar from his eye, then grabbing his goggles, he snapped them back on his face, causing Mordecai to go into another fit of agony.

"Well...hope that teaches you some manners ok?" Miguel said standing up, kicking Mordecai straight in the jaw. Miguel pulled out his lighter and lit the cigar once more, letting the fire ember as it burned the tobacco.

"Welp, I gotta go tie up some loose ends now...toodles!" Miguel said walking away from the hunters. Before he left, he saw Gaige on the corner of his eye, then acted like he was going to abuse her, to see if she would flinch or not, which she did, loudly. After he was amused, he let out a small chuckle.

"Get you every fuckin' time!" Miguel said as he walked away from the Vault hunters.

* * *

Miguel walked to the neighboring hut and went downstairs into a basement that was dimly lit. He walked up to the single solitary cage that was in the basement.

"Wake up, soldier boy!" Miguel yelled banging on the metal cage.

Axton shot up from his sleep, to see that he was strapped to iron chains, naked inside of a metal cage meant to hold giant skags and such. How did Axton end up inside of this cage And why in the hell was he naked?

"Have a good nap? Thought so!" Miguel said putting his hand on one of the bars of the cage.

Axton looked at the Pirate King in front of him, thinking about the plans he had in store for the Commando.

"Why don't...you just...kill me.." Axton muttered taking deep breaths, causing Miguel to chuckle.

"Because you don't fear death, you welcome it...Your punishment must be more severe than death itself!" Miguel explained while chuckling at the same time. "You know why nobody's ever heard of this island? Why it's just a black spot on the radars and maps? Because...nobody that came here...lived to tell the tale..." Miguel mumbled

"You see...once the island has a firm grip on you...when the jungle embraces you with its deadly arms...You will never escape...alive.." He concluded.

"I wanna play a game with you...it's called...survival of the fittest..." Miguel said letting off a smile.

"Why?" Axton muttered glaring at Miguel.

"Well, because your amigos up there? They think you're dead!" Miguel explained

"What?!" Axton yelled blown away by this news.

Miguel smirked "I hope you don't mind, I had to borrow your clothes so I could achieve the effect...and it worked, 'NOOOOOO! Axton!" Miguel yelled mimicking Maya, before letting out a laugh. "But you know...I haven't really broken you yet hmmm? In due time...you will embrace insanity with loving affection...in due time Axton...but until then..." Miguel said pulling out a syringe filled with a liquid,

"Let the games begin..." He finally said, reaching in and injecting the needle into Axton's neck. The commando felt the liquid activate and cause him to slowly slip out of consciousness. As his eyes slowly closed, he could only think about the Siren he loved with all his heart.

_'Maya...please be safe...'_

* * *

**An: Well guys! What did I tell ya! Thanks for sticking around chums! I just thought that wold just be a little scare for you all! Sorry, wont happen again...or maybe...bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Braying Bird

**AN: So uhhhhh...hi...**

**I'm uhhh... very very very very very (very) sorry that I haven't updated recently. I have had SO much to deal with that I simply could find time to put my not-so-dexterous fingers to work. Now that I've softened you up with that apology, it's time to address to comments in the reviews!**

**LavendarFox: So..like what if Ifool you again is it Shame on you? Er somethin...**

**CommanderHammer: Mmmmmmmmmm no**

**Guest: I don't know..honestly, both of them had their powerful points in the story...so yeah...it's a tie...I guess...**

**starfighter-105: Mehbeh...**

**Isaac Clarke AKA Reven: So yeah...just wait...'n stuff...**

**Okay...so...enjoy the chapter...I guess...**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Braying Bird

Mordecai has never felt a more intense pain like this in his life. He was blind in his left eye due to a lit cigar being pushed into the socket, burning it into a complete crisp. The stinging sensation was so powerful that Mordecai wanted to just gouge out his eye to stop the enormous pain.

"Mordecai...A...I..." Lilith stuttered looking at the hunter with concerned eyes. "Are you...okay.."

"My left eye...has been fucking charred to a crisp...DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!" He yelled at the siren, who was at this point in a defensive and frightened disposition. He glared at Lilith for a bit panting heavily, before realizing what he just said to his friend.

"I...I'm sorry Lil'...I didn't mean to-" Mordecai tried to say, only to get interrupted.

"It's alright...I understand." Lilith mumbled looking down a bit. She looked up at the other hunters to see similar expressions and feelings on the rest of the hunters. Why did this have to happen to them? They should have just stayed in sanctuary. None of this would have happened. Axton would still be alive...

Call him crazy, but now that he was blind in his left eye, Mordecai could see into his past. One eye looks into the future, and the other was left to linger in the past. He saw something that happened very long ago. He remembered the day he met Roland...

* * *

**VERY LONG AGO.**

Mordecai wrapped the tattered, worn down blanket around his shoulders, trying to keep warm in the convoy he was being dragged in. It was about midnight, and it was unbelievably cold, so cold in fact that Mordecai thought he was smoking from the steam he caused in the air. He was surrounded by several other slaves as they were being carried to the island that belonged to the pirates, the same one operated by the Salamanca cartel. Mordecai looked around the cage he was being held captive to see the other slaves with depressed, empty expression. They had every right to feel depressed, sad, and lonely, because they know for the rest of their lives they're going to be working through hot sun, being tortured and whipped, only to have the process start over once again.

Freedom. Mordecai finally got a taste of what it was like to have the sun shine in your face warmly and feel like you had no shackles on your wrists. With Bloodwing by his side, he felt unstoppable. Mordecai didn't exactly play his cards as wisely as he should have. He was known throughout the town of Lynchwood as 'Demonios Mano', the fastest hands on pandora. After he escaped from the compound with the help of his deceased father, he feared the pirates would come back for him, to try and finish him off. Mordecai spent every waking moment practicing his overall shot. His QuickDraw as well as his aim was mastered to the point where he was feared as well as respected. Despite him being a fast hand, he had no way of predicting that blindside him and get him at the one place he let his guard down, the local pub. Bloodwing was put into a metal cage and had a sack tied over her head, so she would have no idea of what was going on. Mordecai was so deep into his own thoughts that he barely noticed the truck come to a halt. He looked a bit to the left to see a off road vehicle pull up and come to a stop. A pirate pulled out a vladof assault rifle and point it at the man.

"Who's there!? State your business or I'll fucking wing you!" The pirate yelled to the vehicle, only to hear another voice return.

"Gentleman, please calm yourselves..I mean you no harm. I'm just a simple traveler." The man said stepping out of the vehicle with his hands up.

Mordecai studied the figure that just stepped out. A man with charcoal skin, wearing a jeep cap on his head, pieces of armor that bore an uncanny resemblance to that of a crimson lance soldier. He had brown pants with a pair of combat boots to match it with.

"Evening gentlemen.." The man said looking at the slaves in the cage, turning his attention back to the pirates "Now, I'm looking for a few soldiers who operate under the Salamanca cartel, might that be you?" He asked looking at the two pirates who just stepped out of the truck carrying the slaves.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" The pirate retorted pointing the assault rifle to the mans head.

"I do, the names Roland," he said dropping his hands "did you buy those slaves at the gully auction?" Roland then asked.

"So what?" The pirate growled

"Soooo, I'd like the parlay," Roland replied with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What?" The pirate asked confused,

"Barter," Roland replied "I have reason to believe that you carry a specimen that I would like to acquire." The soldier then looked over at the cage "Hello friends! Do any of you slaves happen to be from the town of Lynchwood?" He asked looking at the slaves in the cold, chilly night. Mordecai snapped into attention as soon as he heard the word "Lynchwood" escape his mouth.

"I'm from Lynchwood." Mordecai spoke up, causing Roland's attention to be shifted towards the voice. The soldier walked over to the direction of the voice, coming face to face with Mordecai.

"You said you were from Lynchwood?" Roland asked, looking into Mordecai's cyan turquoise eyes.

"I did.." Mordecai mumbled not looking at the man standing in front of him.

"What's your name?" Roland asked once more,

"...Mordecai," He replied looking up at the soldier. Roland let out a small smirk and continued.

"Then you're the person I'm looking for." Roland said "So tell me Mordecai, during your time in Lynchwood, did you happen to stumble upon some evidence about an alien architecture known as "The Vault"?" He asked.

"Yeah...heard a thing or two..." Mordecai replied quietly, then immediately shutting his mouth after hearing one of the pirates speak up.

"Hey! Stop talking to him like that!" He yelled over hearing the conversation the two were having.

"Well, I'm only trying to ascertain with this fellow." Roland said defending himself,

"Ascer-what?" The pirate asked confused "You better start talkin English or say goodbye to your fucking skull!"

"Alright now let's just calm down here!" Roland said walking back to the pirate who threatened him "I'm just a customer looking to make a simple transaction."

"We aren't selling..." The pirate spat "Besides...we don't deal with Niggers in armor"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Roland didn't like being called 'nigger', not one bit. Mordecai could see it in his eyes, the way he was sort of blown away as well as disgusted by the term that has been used as a hate figure for many centuries. Yet, even though he was called such pejorative term, he kept his composure and temper in check.

"Choose your next words wisely...they may be your last as pirates..." Roland threatened, barely showing any signs of anger or frustration.

"I'll say it once, I'll say it again...Get lost...Nigger" The pirate spat, putting more emphasis on 'Nigger' than before. Roland let out a sigh and put a hand in his pocket.

"...Very well." Roland said

In a split second, Roland threw out his Crimson Lace Scorpio turret and deployed right in front of the two pirates who were transporting the slaves. The turret automatically moved the barrel in the direction of the first pirate. The scorpio let out a barrage of bullets, tearing the first pirate to shreds, leaving nothing in its wake, much the second pirates chagrin. Before the other pirate could react, the Scorpio readjusted his line of fire and shot the pirate in the legs, incapacitating him, sending him on the floor in a fit of screams filled with pain. Mordecai never saw something like that in his life. A gun that could be deployed from his pocket with the same effective power as a sniper rifle. The turret poached itself away and was left as a capsule on the ground. Roland let out another large breath and scooped the packed turret from the ground and slipped it back into his pocket.

"GAAAAAHHHH! MY FUCKING LEG!" The pirate screamed clutching his right leg, which was gushing with blood at this point.

"Yes, it is indeed bleeding profusely," Roland pondered looking at the pirate sprawl on the ground. "Now if you can keep quiet for a bit, I'd like to finish speaking to Mordecai." the soldier then walked up to the man inside of the cage.

"So Mordecai, I've been searching for the Vault for quite some time. Quite frankly, I'm all out of clues to where it could be found. You've obviously been on this planet longer than me, so I need a guide...a tracker..I buy you...you help me find the Vault and I'll split the profit with you, as well as giving you your well-deserved freedom...sound good?" Roland said looking at the slave in the cage.

"...Alright.." Mordecai mumbled looking at the Soldier in front of him, causing Roland to let out yet another smirk.

"Great!" Roland said, then turned his attention towards the pirate on the ground "So, how much for Mordecai then?"

"I'm gonna lose this leg!" The pirate yelled, clutching his leg to try and stop the bleeding.

Roland concurred "Yes, unless you find a talented physician very quickly, I'm afraid that will be the end result. But back to business, how much do you want for Mordecai?"

"GO TO HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The pirate screamed on the ground

"Don't be ridiculous," Roland said again "How much for Mordecai?"

"5 Million Dollars!" the pirate yelled on the ground.

"Oh please, I may not be too skilled in the slave trade, but I also wasn't born yesterday..." Roland mused pulling out a wad of cash, "How does 5,000 sound? Good?" He then said tossing the cash on the floor next to the pirate. He then walked up to the man and pulled out a keyring located in his front pocket. Roland then unlocked the door that led to the cage, then finding the key that opened up Mordecai's shackles and freed his wrists from the metal contraption. Mordecai still had the blanket wrapped around him as he was escorted out of the cage onto the cold ground. Mordecai finally got to taste freedom once more.

"Now if I were you, I'd take that coat from the Pirate lying in his own blood," Roland said pointing to the deceased Pirate on the ground. Mordecai took one glance at Roland, then proceeded to walk towards the deceased body, tossing off his blanket in the process.

Roland let out a small gasp as he saw all the scars and cuts that smeared all of Mordecai's back. He assumed it was just collective of all the times he was 'Peeled' for doing something out of turn, or doing nothing at all, just being a slave. His scars could almost be considered a mural, a mural of pain a suffering endured.

Mordecai slipped the warm jacket over his shoulders and got comfortable in the wool that was wrapped all around him. He then walked next to the truck and opened up the back door of it. He pulled out a knapsack and stuffed a few large bottles into the sack. Roland could hear some squealing in the truck as Mordecai pulled out a cage that contained a bird with a sack over its head.

"It's okay girl..It's just me." Mordecai whispered, calming the birds unnerving tension. He uncloaked the bird and allowed it to perch on top of his shoulder, like it always does. Mordecai then pulled out a slight hood and a pair of polarized goggles. He slipped the mask over his head and put the goggles over his eyes, doing the 'Demonios Mano' name once again. He walked back to Roland and spoke once more.

"Well...let's get going then" Mordecai said, causing Roland to nod slightly. He then pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed it to the slaves in the cage.

"As for the rest of you," Roland said to the slaves "The way I see it, you have two options; 1 Carry this pirate fellow all the way back to town, which is about 32 miles back the way you came from. Or two, unshackle ourselves, pick up that rifle on the ground, put a bullet in his head, then run off with the truck. The choice is yours" Roland said getting into the car, prompting Mordecai to follow him. Roland started up the car once again and sped off into the night sky.

**Mordecai** finally got to feel the meaning of freedom once more, and he had Roland to thank for that...

* * *

_'Roland...Son of a bitch...we need you now more than ever man...'_ Mordecai thought to himself as his vision came to a close. He looked around to see his friends were deep in their own thoughts, just like he was a few minutes ago. This was something that would be engraved into the rest of their lives, the day they've lost faith.

* * *

Axton shot up from his sleep to see that he was lying in the middle of a dense jungle. He surveyed his surroundings to see the many vines, shrubs, as well as many insect and animal voices. He looked at the cloths he was wearing at this moment, a black tank top with his own combat pants and boots to match them. He took note of the place that used to have his insignia was patched and cleaned up. He rubbed his face and looked at the ground to see something he didn't expect. He saw his own tomahawk as well as a pistol on the ground, with a note next to the both of them. He picked up the note and read it.

Just do what comes natural

-M

"I'll fucking kill you that's what comes natural..." Axton growled as he stood up. He grabbed his tomahawk and pistol and holstered them in the respective places. He then bolted into the jungle with a constant face of anger painted on his face. He knew that somehow, somewhere, he'd find a way to stop Miguel and end this madness once and for all...

* * *

**AN: So uhh...yeah...hoped you liked the chapter...so uh...tune in next week...I guess... *backs away sowly***


	9. Chapter 8: Los Muertos Gritan

** AN: SURPRISE! :D *confetti gets thrown everywhere***

** I managed to find some spare time and write the next chapter of my story ahead of predetermined schedule! You guys get to read a new chapter, and I get to feel accomplished and take solace in the fact that I'm not a complete lazy asshole! This doesn't mean that my chapter schedule has changed, I plan to update Thursday nights or something like that (I try to keep a neat schedule, but I've just been piled up with stress and school that its nearly impossible to concentrate on writing). Don't take this as a hint that I'm losing interest in this fanfic, I have plenty of ideas and I don't plan on letting my fans down any time soon.**

** I started this fic, so by God I'm gonna finish it! WITH MY: [_] Damn Bare Hands [_] Gloved hands (fill in the appropriate blank with a marker (Permanent marker preferably)). **

**Lemme answer some shit in the reviews!**

**Isaac Clarke AKA Reven: Taking the "D is silent" thing to a whole knew level I see.. JANGO NCHAINED. A film by Uentin Arantino**

**LavendarFox: Wait...Mahalo...Are you from...No...**

**Guest: ...Those aren't questions...just statements bro...**

**christion. 1: Done...AAAAAANNNNDDD...done**

**starfighter-105: Oh yeah...I'll think of something...**

**Alright! Now enjoy the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Drug references ahead! Don't get all vaginstipated about it OK? OK...**

* * *

Chapter 9: Los Muertos Gritan

Axton's adrenaline rush finally came to an end as his stride began to slowly lose its speed. As it died down, he began to breathe harder and harder and his leg muscles began to lock out and fail on him. On the military bases in Themis and Epsilon trained him to maneuver around concrete jungles and long open deserts, such as Pandora, but nothing like this. The humidity was intense and Axton felt every one of his pores release floodgates of sweat and dirt. He finally stopped to catch his well deserved break as he hunched over and put his hands on his knees, panting with loud heaves. Axton was lost and had no freaking idea where to go. He was too pissed and hellbent on finding Miguel that he never looked at the big picture. He was stranded in a jungle with no keen sense of direction.

'_DAHL doesn't prepare you for this shit...'_ He thought to himself while breathing.

He looked around and surveyed what surrounded him once more. It was like he just saw the same thing 15 minutes ago. The same looking Trees, vines, and shrubs surrounded him with it's lush, unkempt appearance. On any other day, Anxton would find this scenery quite beautiful to say the least. But this day, he wasn't trying to find the perfect spot for a picnic blanket, he was looking to draw blood, Miguel's to be exact. His attention immediately was pointed in the direction of a Hispanic accent that was heard in the distance.

"This is bullshit...TOTAL...BULLSHIT." A Pirate complained as he walked through the dense jungle

"Hey hermano, if Boss want's us do something, we better fucking do it. The last thing I wanna do is make him mad...Remember what happened to Hector?" The other Pirate said.

"Mi Dios...gutted and strangled with his own intestines...in front of his wife and kid...What a way to go..." The first pirate replied

"Yeah, that shit ain't happenin' to me esse!" The second Pirate said, before twitching a bit.

"...Is it gettin you too?" The first pirate asked looking at the other while scratching at a scab on his forearm.

"Yeah...this crank man...strong shit...I haven't slept for 3 fuckin' days...But I feel fucking amazing...Like I can conquer the world...but these fucking bugs on my skin..they're startin to piss me off.." The second pirate said scratching at absolutely nothing on his skin, causing it to bleed slightly.

"You think this is how he's gonna pay us? In Gak?" The first pirate asked looking at his friend with bloodshot eyes.

"Maybe, but that's fine by me. Fuck money, it has no value to me." The second pirate answered.

Axton was crouched behind a collapsed tree as he heard the verbal exchange between the two. The pirates were so hyped up on methamphetamine that they couldn't even think straight. Axton knew better than to experiment with that knowing it would screw him up severely, and the pirates were evidence to that fact. The Commando decided to move in closer so that he could see what exactly they were doing in the middle of the jungle. Axton didn't notice, but he accidentally stepped on a twig, producing a loud snapping sound, instantly alerting the guards.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" The pirate screamed pointing his Vladof Assault rifle at the direction of the noise, frantically moving from side to side.

"Shit..." Axton muttered and he stayed low to the ground trying not be caught by the two militiamen. He slowly made his way along side the log, trying his hardest not to make more noise than he had to, only to make more. Axton grit his teeth as he felt another twig snap under his boot.

"THERE HE IS! SMOKE EM!" The pirate said unloading on the dead log that Axton was crouched under. Bullet's impacted the dead log as it ripped it to shreds due to the log being there for quite some time, decomposing and such. Axton quickly darted to the right to try and avoid the crossfire. The pirates couldn't believe their eyes who they saw.

"HOLY FUCK! IT'S AXTON! HE'S RISEN FROM THE GRAVE!" A pirate screamed as he hip fired his Vladof gun in Axton's general direction.

_"Risen from the grave?"_ Axton thought to himself while avoiding the bullets that were zooming towards him. He ducked and maneuvered through the bamboo chutes in the vain hopes of flanking the two Pirates. A bullet grazed Axton's shoulder, causing the crimson to seep from his shoulder profusely. Axton pulled out the pistol provided by Miguel and took aim at the two Pirates. He fired a couple rounds at the first pirate, one finally connecting with his skull, killing him instantly. He then turned his attention towards the second and did the same thing as well. Axton kept his aiming stance as he looked at the two Pirates, making sure they were dead as dead can be.

Axton put the pistol back into the holster that was located on his leg, then walked over to the two corpses, thinking they'd have some ammo, hell, ANYTHING useful at this point in time. Axton rolled the pirate onto his stomach to search his small backpack. He found a few pistol clips that fit his gun, which was a DAHL pistol. He looked deeper in the backpack to see if he could find anything else of use. Axton's wandering hand stopped when he felt a plastic bag come into contact with his sensors. He grabbed the bag and pulled it out of the backpack to see what it was. Axton pulled out a bag filled with Crystal Meth inside of it, presumably what the Pirates used a few minutes ago or so.

_'Not a chance,"_ Axton said to himself tossing the bag over his shoulder, without a second thought present in his mind. Axton managed to find a rusty Machete strapped to the Pirate with his holster, putting it on himself. He remembered that his shoulder had a wound on it and had to be bandaged up to prevent from infection and further bleeding. He ripped off a piece of cloth from the Pirates bandana that was inside of the bag and wrapped around his shoulder, tightening the noose with his teeth, making sure it was a snug fit before turning his attention back to the backpack. He looked deeper into the bag to see an ECHO device was in the bag, labeled 'For your consideration, Axton'.

'What the hell?' Axton thought pulling out the ECHO inside of the bag. He flicked it on to hear what the message had to say.

* * *

**JACK: ***sigh* Lovely weather we're having today!

**MIGUEL:** Why Jack, you planning a parade?

**JACK:** Pffft *laughing* Oh that's why I like you Miguel! You make me laugh! Business is always so serious, it's good to have a bit of comic relief in the system! So, how are the weapon shipments coming along?

**MIGUEL:** Fine, Fine. These stupid fucks are making it easier and easier every fuckin time.

**JACK:** *chuckle* Dahl was never that good of a planner from the start anyways hehehe... Alright.. so...how are you coming along with seizing Axton the Commando?

**MIGUEL: **Jack, I don't give fuck about Axton...I don't give fuck...

**JACK:** Don't you now? Then why am I here?

**MIGUEL: **Eh, I did what you asked, okay? I got your fuckin weapon shipments from the dumbfucks, I got your slaves, I'm shipping the Yay and Crank. Everything is going as you want it to go. I don't give fuck about Axton, okay? He's nothing. You were supposed to let my sister go.

**JACK:** I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY ALRIGHT?! IT IS BY MY GRACE THAT YOUR HEAD ISN'T IMPALED ON A FUCKING STAKE RIGHT NOW! THEREFORE, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GAVE A FUCK ABOUT AXTON!

**MIGUEL:** Alright! Alright! I'll see what I can do about Axton okay? He's not my priority...

**JACK:** Oh really? Then what is?

**MIGUEL:** Getting weapon shipments, slaves, and drugs on the market, that bullshit. I don't take personal requests.

**JACK:** Oh! So Miguel Salamanca is calling the fucking shots now I see! Well, whose got the sister held captive huh? ME! So you better size up boy and do what I ask...OR I WILL FUCK UP YOUR LIFE!

* * *

"End message," The ECHO said before shutting off.

Axton couldn't believe what he just heard through the ECHO device. Miguel was working for Handsome Jack in trafficking weapons, slaves and drugs. He had no idea that Jack would stoop so low and dip his fingers into that mess. How the hell was jack even able to get into contact with Miguel? Could be be still...no...it's impossible...Axton opened up the memory card reader and pulled out the memory stick, to check the date this was recorded...7 Months ago.

'Oh thank god..." Axton sighed breathing in relief that his brother was still good as dead. But Axton's sigh of relief was only short lived as the ECHO powered up.

"So, looks like you found it huh?" Miguel said over the ECHO. "Yeah, I worked for your asshole brother, he payed me fuckin well..."

"Where's Maya?" Axton growled through the ECHO.

"Oh don't worry, she's fine. I wouldn't want to spoil my finest merchandise now would I?" Miguel chuckled,

"You...will not touch her.." Axton growls back coldly, trying to intimidate Miguel, only causing him to chuckle.

"If you're gonna try and intimidate me, you'll have to make me believe you've completely lost control. But you know, maybe later on...you'll figure it out...I made a promise to Maya, that when this is done...she won't recognize you anymore...you would have gone insane..." Miguel mumbled before letting out a sigh. "I hope you made Jack suffer a terrible death...I hope you made him suffer, draw his last breaths as if he wish he was never born...but you know what? You won't have to worry about that, what you DO have to worry about are the bombs...tick...tick...tick.." He said before shutting off the ECHO communication.

Axton's face scrunched up a bit as he heard a beeping noise that came from the deceased pirates . He then remember what Miguel said about a bomb...bomb...bomb...

"OH SHIT!" Axton yelled as he leaped away from the pirates body and ducked for cover.

_***Click!* KABOOM!**_

The Pirates bodies exploded into smithereens as the C4 strapped to them detonated, sending bits and pieces of their body all across the Jungle floor. Thankfully, none of the pieces landed on Axton as they flew in different directions of the jungle. Axton lifted up his head from the ground to see a rather large crater was in place of the two pirates that were moments there.

"That sick fuck..." Axton whispered as he looked at the crater. Using his own soldiers a explosive traps? Axton imagined that was the least cruel Miguel was to his own soldiers. Out in the distance he could hear some chatter from other pirates.

"It came from over here!" A pirate said opening fire at Axton's position, prompting the commando to dash towards the Vladof rifle on the ground and return the fire, trying to clear his path. He sprinted to the left of him, avoiding the crossfire of bullets that were sent flying towards his general direction. Axton ran as fast as he could through all the bamboo chutes, having a couple slap him right in the face. He looked back to see that the pirates were right on his tail. dodging and maneuvering through all the thick shrub and trees that obstructed their paths.

Axton finally saw the end of the seemingly forever forest of insanely tall bamboo stems, only to come up to a canyon-like crevice, surrounded by roaring waterfalls with a raging river below to match it. Axton stopped inches away from the edge of the cliff to look down below at the river. Maya would've really liked to see the true beauty Axton beheld right about now. The commando was so caught up by the sheer mysteriousness of the place that he almost forgot that he was being pursued by a pack of bloodthirsty pirates. He was basically a sitting duck now that he was near a cliff, the only thing he could do is run alongside the cliff to see if he could possibly flank them and get them off his trail. His plan didn't exactly work out.

Axton felt and excruciating pain as an arrow fired from a compound bow puncture Axton's right thigh, causing him to scream in pain and tumble to the ground. Since he was so close to a cliff, he accidentally rolled over the edge of the cliff, plummeting into the raging river. Axton hit the water with the large splash and was immediately thrown into a extremely strong current that nobody could seemingly escape. The commando desperately tried to swim to the top, but the thrashing river had other plans for him, dragging him farther and farther down the steam. Where was he heading? He had no clue whatsoever. Axton's vision began to slowly turn black as his surroundings faded into darkness and obscurity.

The pirates walked up to the edge of the cliff, looking around the faces to see if he was hanging on to one of the rocks there.

"No way he could've survived that," A pirate said to the other "Let's head back to camp.."

* * *

Miguel's fork poked into the piece of meat that was on his plate, before taking a knife and cutting off a small piece of the food, then placing the chunk into his mouth, chewing with his mouth closes, as proper etiquette ensues. He chewed his food while scanning his eyes across all the other Vault hunters who were just minding their own business, looking down at the ground in despair. Miguel wiped his mouth with his napkin and spoke up.

"Mmm, this is good.." Miguel said pointing to the meat with his fork "Y'know, I sometimes get tired of killing and shit, it's nice to just kick back, relax, and enjoy a nice fuckin meal like this." He then said giving off another smile. He then turned his attention to the blue haired Siren.

"Ey, Maya..." Miguel began "When's the last time you ate?"

Maya didn't respond, she just hung her head down and looked at the floor with her gloomy stare.

"HEY..You fuckin deaf or something? Answer my question." He snapped at the Siren. Maya realized that there was no point in trying to hide her shame from somebody who couldn't give two shits about her pain and suffering.

"t...Two days.." Maya muttered, causing Miguel's eyes to widen up a bit.

"Shit! I had no idea! You have to eat something Maya or else you'll starve!" Miguel said storming over to the Siren with his plate in his hand. He then knelt down beside Maya and held the plate of meat in front of her face.

"Eat this, you need your strength." Miguel ordered cutting a piece of the meat, and pointing it in front of Maya. Maya just glared at Miguel while he was holding the plate.

"Maya. eat." Miguel said again holding the meat in front of her. Once again, Maya did nothing.

"Alright, fine, if you wanna starve." Miguel said pulling the fork away, only to have the Siren interject.

"Wait.." Maya said to the Pirate King, causing him to form a grin on his face.

"I knew you'd want some..." Miguel muttered putting the fork near Maya's lips, prompting her to bite off the meat on the silverware. She's never tasted any sort of meat like this before. It had a strange, tough feel to it, as if that part of the animal had extraneous amounts of exercise in that one part. She figured that the animal was indigenous to this island, perhaps a form of farm animal, like a c-c-cow? She heard the monks speak of this creature before, but she had no idea what it actually looked like. Maya then swallowed the meat, feeling it trickle down her throat, and into her stomach.

"Taste good eh?" Miguel asked with a grin while feeding Maya the rest of the meat on the plate. She didn't respond, and Miguel understood that.

"Look, I may be a asshole, but I'm a fair asshole okay?" He then said putting the plate down. "You probably want to wash that down...Wine?" He then said offering her a glass filled with purple liquid, which she relatively happily drank. It was the best wine that Maya had ever drank in her whole life. The explosion of flavor and texture was mixed perfectly as well as the smoothness of it as it went down her throat, much like the meat she just ate.

"This is from my own orchard, took about 5 years to make this shit, but I think it was worth it.." Miguel said, admiring his own wine, before taking a sip himself. He then turned to the other hunters "Don't worry, I'll get food for you guys in a bit, okay?" He reassured the rest of the hunters, as they watched Maya eat and drink her meal.

"Y'know...there something about this island.." Miguel said standing up, downing the rest of the wine in the glass, then setting it on a table. "You learn to live off the land. It makes you realize fuckin people elsewhere take what they have for granted..I mean...there's no grocery stores..no pastures...nothing man. You gotta take what you can get and use it to its full potential, even if it may seem crazy as hell..But you'd already know about this...right Maya?" He said turning towards the Siren "I mean..after-all...you did just eat a piece Axton's leg.."

Maya froze up. She snapped down at the plate with eyes that matched the size of them, then snapping back to Miguel, then looking back down at the plate, her breath intervals increasing as the seconds flew by.

"O..O..OH MY GOD! YOU FED ME AXTON?!" She screamed as she squirmed in the bindings that held her. She couldn't fucking believe that she just ate a piece of Axton the commando, let alone human flesh. It was no wonder that she didn't recognize the taste of the meat, it's because she's never tasted human flesh...up until now.

"YOU...SICK...FUCK!" Lilith shouted, equally as appalled as Maya was after she figured out the shocking truth.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Kurt yelled, trying to break free of his bindings. This was what his cybernetic arms were built for...strength...so why weren't they doing their job by breaking him free so he could strangle Miguel for subjecting Maya to cannibalism.

"Hey! What did I just say!" Miguel interjected "I said you have to learn to live off the land..you take what you can get and use it to it's fullest potential! It's the circle of life! Axton serves you both in life and in death! You should be thanking him!" Miguel added looking at their fuming faces.

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU SALAMANCA!" Mordecai screamed, squirming from his bindings, just like Kurt was doing at the moment. Salvador's face was so red Miguel expected steam to come from his ears, which seldom happened when a person got angry.

"I try to explain to you how shit works on my island and you still disapprove of it?" Miguel said walking away from the hunters, " I swear...some people have no fucking courtesy for what they receive...Fuck..." He grumbled walking away, grabbing a compound bow along with a quiver of arrows, before ordering a few pirates to follow him into the dense jungle, leaving Maya to deal with the fact that she was technically a cannibal. Maya felt her body heave as she puked up the human flesh that he consumed minutes ago. She didn't care if she had to starve, she wouldn't be subjected to such barbaric and savage practices. After she felt her body purge out the remains she silently wept to herself over how she just ate her one love. Once again...despair took a firm grasp of her and dragged her down into the abyss of agony.

* * *

**AN:Sooooooo...dark chapter right? Well stay tuned for the next installment of my (not so) epic fanfic! I'm gonna go to sleep now...bye.**


	10. Chapter 9: Behold a Pale Horse PART 1

**AN: Ffffffft hey...**

**So...yeah I got lazy and fell behind schedule a bit...yeeeh...sorry bout that...anyways, hows everybody doing? Even though I say I keep a tight schedule I tend to fluctuate a lot. Most times I sit in front of my keyboard and no imaginative thinking will pop up...shame...but I guess that what most people called 'Writers block' (even though I am nowhere near Author status). But I will say this, I will update every week or so, so take solace in the fact that I won't abandon you guys anytime soon. I mean, I always had these 'what if?' situations in my head and I finally decided to write about it. You can imagine how awesome it felt when people wrote awesome reviews on my last story right? Like I said before, this is my story, and I'll finish it my self goddamnit! ****I'll just go ahead and answer a few things in the reviews and I can get this chapter rolling.**

**LavendarFox: 2 Years huh? Well, I've lived here all my life..and honestly...I wouldn't want to live anywhere else... I don't know about you...but this is my home! :D**

**Isaac Clarke AKA Reven: FINE JEEZ**

**Guest: Yes I suppose...I think it's normal to happen amongst people...but people get over it and stuff...**

**Meenime2: HERE**

**Alllllllrighty then! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Behold a Pale Horse PART 1

"Maya," Kurt began softly while looking at the siren who just ingested human flesh, prompting her to look up at Kurt, "We'll make it...okay?...Miguel...is gonna die...I promise you on my life..." He then said looking Maya dead in the eye.

"Strange..." Maya said "It seems the more times you say that...the less I believe it...Axton promised he would never leave me..." She mumbled hanging her head down to the ground once more.

Maya was right. Every time Kurt tried to say that...the less he believed in it. He wanted to be able to convince himself that everything will be alright in the end, that they would make it out in one piece...but...fuck..His best friend was shot in the head, then fed to his girlfriend by a ruthless, cutthroat, and above all, insane pirate. Axton was quite possibly the only person he could have trusted in this setting and now he was gone. The glory hog that always seemed to only be in for the money, the fame, and something that would fill up his ego to the brim. But no, he wasn't on Pandora for money, or fame, he was on Pandora for revenge, atonement for his past sins. He seemed to have grip on life when he plunged the knife through his brothers diaphragm several times over, making sure he was dead as dead can be. Axton was dead, and Kurt felt like his brother, not in blood, but in bond, was taken from him...from everybody, especially Maya.

Kurt wasn't new to the idea of losing somebody that meant something to you in your lifetime. He watched his very own father die a slow and painful death in his arms, and all he could do is just hold him and pray that he would live, which he didn't. Kurt remembered the service held for his father on Eden-5, his homeworld. Very few people actually attended the hearing...

* * *

**2 WEEKS AGO**

Kurt was wearing his glasses while he was making adjustments to Gaige's robot arm. Now that she was in a relationship with the man who made these arms, she could get all of the advancements and upgrades a girl could ever ask for. To kill the time, she was twiddling one of her strands of hair in a circular motion. most of the Vault hunters were in their own little parts of the Headquarters, doing their own respective things. Axton was wiping down his Sabre turret with a damp rag, making it look nice and shiny, much to his own delight. Maya was leaning back on a chair, reading a book, enveloping herself in the text that seemingly floated off the page. Salvador was just sitting on a chair, slowly spinning the Vladof Shredifier he bought from Marcus' store with his hand. After Handsome Jack was killed, Mr. Kincaid gave Salvador a huge discount on the seemingly priceless weapon. Zero was sharpening his blade with a wet stone he always kept in case his blade needed some touching up to do. Mordecai was cleaning the barrel of his sniper rifle, making sure it was in its prime form to ensure accuracy. Lilith was doing something that Gaige would normally do to idly pass time, by tossing a ball into the air and catching it once more while laying down on the bed. They were just waiting for somebody to make any form of idle conversation to try and break the silence that shrouded them all. Then finally, Axton spoke up.

"The Zafords makin any trouble?" Axton asked still looking at his assault rifle.

"Nah, not really..." Mordecai replied still cleaning his rifle.

"How bout the Hodunks?" Salvador asked looking at the 3 barrels of his weapon make small clicking noises as it rotated slowly.

"Nope..." Lilith replied still tossing the ball into the air then catching it once again.

"It seems as if the bandits and gangs...just...disappeared or something.." Maya added in looking up from her book.

"Yeah," Gaige replied "Maybe they just figured out how badass and hardcore we really are! Ow!" Gaige groaned grimacing a bit at the stinging pain Kurt was making on her arm.

"Hold still." Kurt commanded, adjusting his glasses before proceeding to work once more on her arm.

"How am I s'posed to when it stings!" Gaige retorted looking at him doing fine adjustments to the robotic arm.

"Well it all depends on how bad you want this," Kurt said pointing at Gaige using the small welding tool.

"Fffffine..." Gaige mumbled resting her head on her other hand, allowing Kurt to continue on the adjustment. After five minutes or so, Kurt closed up the circuit board and screwed in the bolts that held it together.

"Alright, all done," Kurt said taking off his glasses "Should help with the overheating problem you've been having,"

Gaige lifted up her robotic arm and moved around a bit, studying the adjustments Kurt made to it. She let out a grin and turned her head back to the scientist,

"Thank you, Kurt," Gaige said in fake, Girlish accent before pecking his cheek, causing him to slightly blush and give off a grin.

"Anytime," Kurt replied looking at the mechromancer with a grin.

"MINIONS!" Claptrap exclaimed while entering through the front door, causing Axton to groan,

"Just when I was having a good day.." Axton grumbled looking at the funny little robot wheel in slowly, with an envelope in his hand.

"I was instructed to give this envelope to Kurtis! His eyes only!" Claptrap explained holding out the envelope, causing the doctor to stand up and walk towards the robot. Kurt grabbed the letter and studied it. He then looked at the the robot that was carrying the letter.

"Thanks claptrap," Kurt said to the robot, studying the envelope once more.

"HUZZAH! I'M USEFUL!" Claptrap yelled holding his hands in the air in success.

"Now fuck off," Kurt ordered.

"Okay!" The robot said turning around and making his way out the door.

Kurt stuck his finger into the envelope slot and tore around the edges, opening up the inside, revealing a small card with a chip inside, with some text on the paper. Gaige walked up to Kurt's side and looked at the envelope.

"What's it say?" Gaige asked trying to get a peek at the card, prompting Kurt to look at Gaige, who was resting on his shoulder,

"He said 'my eyes only' didn't he?" Kurt asked trivially looking at the girl.

"Fine then, 'Mr. Sassypants'.." Gaige pouted walking away to see what Axton was up to.

Kurt pulled out the paper and scanned his eyes around the paper, looking at the text on the page. His eyes trailed down the paper as he came closer and closer to the end of the page. As soon as he finished reading it, his face turned from a grin, to an expression of depression and sadness. Maya picked up on the expression and spoke up.

"Kurt...what's wrong?" Maya asked standing up, closing her book in the process.

Kurt hung his head down and let out a sigh, then slipped the card back into envelope and shut his eyes. He then turned to Maya and responded to the curious Siren.

"This is a funeral invitation..." Kurt mumbled holding the chip in his hand, causing Axton to stand up and look at him.

"For who?" Axton asked. Kurt stood in silence for a bit, then put the envelope into his back pocket.

"My father.." Kurt finally mumbled, before walking upstairs. Silence filled the room as the rest of the hunters exchanged glances with each other,not saying a word to each other.

"Kurt wait up!" Gaige called running up the stairs to catch up with him.

Gaige saw Kurt insert the small chip into the main computer and type in a few console commands to execute the coordination codes listed on the chip. The computer then came to a screen that said 'Initiate call? [Y/N]'. Kurt stared at the screen for a few seconds, then hung his head down once more and let out a sigh.

"Kurt..." Gaige murmured slowly approaching the scientist. Kurt lifted his head slowly in the direction of the voice and looked at the girl with an expression of grief smeared on his face. He was reminded of what he's lost during his time on Pandora, the owner of the Thatcher corporation as well as his father.

"It's okay Gaige...I'll be fine..." Kurt replied before pressing the 'YES' button on the screen.

A dialing tone was played on a constant loop as Gaige walked up to the computer to see what Kurt was actually up to. The other hunters joined them as they were equally curious to see what Kurt was doing with the chip he inserted into the computer. The dialing tone stopped and a screen popped up, showing a man in his 60's, with his hair balding whilst wearing a tuxedo. He looked like the stereotypical butler that came out of any rich-boy movie.

"Hello, Master Kurtis." The person said on the other end with a hint of an english accent.

"Hey Baxter, long time no see.." Kurt replied giving off a smirk looking at the man.

"Well, I wish I could say this is a pleasure to see you, but I feel slightly ill in spirit that I had to re inform you about your father's...well...predicament sir.." Baxter said looking down a bit.

"It's alright...I knew I couldn't escape from that fact..." Kurt replied "Are the arrangements made?"

"Yes sir, as well as your transport to take you to Eden. Will you be accompanied by someone other than yourself?" Baxter then asked. Kurt looked around the room to see the Vault hunters looking back at him, he then replied.

"More or less..." Kurt answered,

"Very well, the Mark-V Halcyon Luxury class ship shall take you to the planets port station. It should arrive on that...ghastly planet in a few hours or so..." Baxter said, cringing at the thought of Pandora.

"Alright...I'll be there Baxter, thank you for making the arrangements.." Kurt said giving off a smirk

"It it a privilege to serve your family sir...and...Kurtis...I...I'm.." He tried to say, only to get interrupted by the scientist.

"It's alright...you don't need to say it...I heard it enough..." Kurt mumbled looking down a bit, before glancing up again "I'll see you on Eden then,"

"Looking forward to it sir. Farewell, and have a pleasant travel." Baxter said, hanging up the line, shutting off the communication between him and Kurt. The chip ejected from the computer, prompting Kurt to grab it and put it into his pocket, meeting up with faces of confusion from the latter.

"Who was that?" Lilith asked, her head somewhat craned to the side.

"My butler." Kurt replied scratching his head.

"You have a butler?" Mordecai said with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Kurt turned to Mordecai and met his gaze with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"Really? Rich boy who doesn't have a butler? It ain't a stereotype y'know." He replied giving a chuckle.

"So, who wants to come to me to Eden? Gaige? Don't make me beg now.." Kurt said to the mechromancer.

"Kurt, I can't go back to Eden! I'm wanted! It's the whole reason I'm here!" Gaige replied plagued with the thought of getting arrested.

"Wait...that's why you're here? Wanted on Eden?" Kurt asked looking at her funny.

"Well...yeah..." Gaige admitted bash fully.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so before!" Kurt said dumbfounded Gaige didn't tell him she was wanted on Eden for the murder of Marcie holloway.

Kurt pulled up the communications menu and type in the number for some godforsaken person that none of them knew about. He hit the dial button and waited patiently for the phone to pick up.

"Who you callin?" Axton asked looking at the screen.

"The Eden police department," Kurt answered giving off a smile, causing Gaige eyes to widen.

"W-what?!" Gaige yelled running up to Kurt "What are you doing!"

"Settle down, hon," Kurt said holding his hand up "I got this..."

Finally, the beeping stopped, and a voice came from the speaker, due to Kurt shutting off all video communications.

"Eden-5 Planetary Police Department, how may I help you?" A secretary said on the other end.

"Yeah hello," Kurt began "Can you put me through to chief inspector Wilson?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but Mr. Wilson isn't taking any calls.." The secretary answered back with a slight disappointment. Kurt's expression turned from neutral to sour after hearing that.

"Now you listen to me lady. You tell Chief Wilson that Kurtis Thatcher is on the line right now or else I will personally have you fired!" Kurt snapped

"Right away sir!" The secretary yelled putting him on hold. Kurt waited patiently for a moment, tapping his fingers on metallic part of the computer until another voice came on the speaker.

"What is it? I'm a very busy man!" A grumpy voice said on the line.

"Too busy for me?" Kurt replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh! Uh-Uh-O-Of course not M-Mr. Thatcher! How are you?" The chief replied, his voice changing from grumpy to nervous and afraid.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Now, I'm calling in regard to a criminal investigation about a certain girl by the name of Gaige." Kurt answered back to obviously nervous chief of police.

"Well...Uh...Y-Yes, she's wanted for the murder of Marcie Holloway...why?" The Chief responded, which caused Gaige to look down a bit when she heard 'Marcie's name again. Kurt paused for a moment, then continued on.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna have to ask your to drop the charges." Kurt finally said, making Gaige's head lift up at the sound of that. There was a long pause from the police inspector's end, until he spoke up.

"W...W...Why?" The chief asked blown away by the request.

"Because I said so," Kurt answered giving off a smirk.

"B-But Mr. Thatcher...I-I just can't drop the bounty just like that! I-I mean the Holloway family have placed a high bounty for this girl!" The Chief tried to explain.

"Did they now?" Kurt said "Well, who happens to fund your goddamn police system? Thatcher Incorporated that's who! Now I don't want to turn this into a bigger concern than it has to be, but I won't be shy to do so."

"W-Well...We'd have to get approval from the owner of Thatcher corporation...your father..." The chief said defending himself. Kurt stared at the screen for a moment, then pressed on.

"My father is dead, Wilson, you know what that means?" Kurt growled into the microphone "That means all Thatcher Corporation intellectual property, including finances, payment provisions, legal bindings, medical doctrines, property leases, government influence, stock exchange placeholders, law firms, and military production compositions are turned over to the next heir in the event of a catastrophic predicament, A.K.A: ME. I OWN Thatcher Incorporated, dickweed, so you better get your head out of your ass and wipe her record clean from your charts of I will personally cut off all fundings towards police finances from out corporation, making up 60% percent of your budget cut. You really don't want to get my legal offices involved do you? I pay my lawyers more than they deserve.." Kurt said standing up, awaiting the response from the police chief.

"U-Uh...Okay! Uh...Bounties wiped clean Mr. Thatcher sir!" The chief shakingly responded

"Is it?" Kurt asked trivially

"As good as gone!" The chief exclaimed "Bounties as well as criminal records for Gaige Connors have been wiped clean sir!"

"Good!" Kurt smiled "And one more thing, I would like to file a lawsuit for Holloway Industries."

Gaige's head craned to the right in confusion as soon as Kurt brought up a topic about a lawsuit against the Holloway family. As much as Gaige would enjoy to see the Holloways get the shit sued out of them, she couldn't possibly think of a reason why though.

"F-For what sir?" The chief asked,

"Copyright infringement," Kurt said "Ms. Connors' "infamous" robot 'D34TH TR4P' uses Thatcher incorporated anti-mass spectrometer levitation fields, the same exact ones used in those defunct, rust-bucket, pieces-of-shit Crime buster Bots. But, Ms. Connors' is protect under a 'Fair-use' act that she may showcase the robot, but not make any monetary gain on it, which she didn't. But since the police department brought an entire shipment of these robots, The Holloway corporation is in direct violation of Article 61 of the Agreement on Trade-Related Aspects of Intellectual Property Rights, which requires that signatory countries establish criminal procedures and penalties in cases of "willful trademark counterfeiting or copyright piracy on a commercial scale". Now I'm nice enough not to take legal action against you guys, but I would like to issue a Cease and Desist order for all Crime Buster bots as well as compensation for all of the stolen Thatcher Corporation technology. Since those mass-spectrometer fields command a hefty price, and the amount of bots your department stupidly purchased, it adds up to about..." Kurt trailed off, rolling his eyes up, thinking about the price compensation.

"1,569,275,136,437 dollars..." He said, which caused some of the hunters to gasp in astonishment, especially Gaige.

"...and 61 cents..." Kurt finished, even the chief was guilty of gasping at such an enormous number.

"I-I...I had no idea sir..." The chief mumbled, blown away by the staggering number.

"It's alright, you people never really thought ahead did you?" Kurt smirked, silently commending himself for his victory.

"Uhm..well...u-uh okay! I'll make sure this gets turned over to the law firms in our part. Thank you bringing that to our attention sir!" The chief said, still shocked by the large sum of money.

"It's my pleasure, now that we have our differences aside I will take my leave," Kurt replied.

"O-Of course! It was a privilege talking to you Mr. Thatcher! And don't worry! I'll have the Cease and Desist form sent out ASAP!" Chief Wilson exclaimed, not wanting to piss off Kurt more than he had to already.

"Alright, nice talking to you chief, I'll see you soon! Bye!" Kurt said politely, before ending the heated call between him and the chief. He then let out a sigh, and turned his attention towards the Mechromancer, who was staring at him wide eyed.

"Ta-da." He said with a huge grin on his face. Gaige lunged forward and tightly embraced the man who wiped her bounty clean from the server as well as making the Holloways pay for the torment she had to go through over the years, which was quite minimal actually... Kurt responded with a warm smile and put his arms around her, looking at the huge smile that was on her face.

"Kurt..I don't know what to say.." Gaige mumbled pulling away from the scientist.

"It's alright...I was gonna get around to dealing with the Holloways sooner or later, kill two birds with one stone y'know?" Kurt replied holding both of Gaige's shoulder. She then summoned Death Trap to tell him the great news.

"Hey DT! guess what?" Gaige said to the robot "Were not wanted anymore! Were free!"

The robot was seemingly overjoyed and scooped Gaige up, hugging her tightly while swinging her around, causing Gaige to laugh as she got the little joyride from her robot friend. Dt made whooping noise as he was swinging around Gaige, making sure not to hurt her.

"Alright Death! put me down!" Gaige laughed as she was afraid her contraption may get a little too carried away. Gaige dusted herself off and let off another smile towards the scientist.

"Heheheh, that guy sounded like he was gonna shit himself.." Mordecai chuckled thinking about the exchange between the two.

"Probably did," Axton added joining in on Mordecai's chuckle.

"Now then, who want's to come?" Kurt asked looking around the room.

"Al was a good man. Be a damn shame if I didn't.." Axton explained walking up to the scientist.

"I will too." Maya added "He...yeah..what Axton said.."

"Eh, what the hell," Mordecai said shrugging his shoulders "Be nice for a change in scenery,"

"Ditto," Lilith added, in a similar fashion like Maya did.

"I shall come as well/ Pay respect to the fallen/ It is my duty," Zero said in his trademark 'Haiku style.

"Thanks but no thanks Kurt," Salvador piped in "Somebodies gotta look after this place while you're all away. Plus...Pandora's my home...I wouldn't leave it for anything." Sal was met with confused faces on why he would take pride in a dump like this, but they decided that the Gunzerker has his reasons for staying on Pandora, and they should respect them, no matter how ludicrous that may seem.

"Alright..." Kurt said looking at all the people who are going to accompany him "Let's get going then, can't wait to get a taste of home finally..."

"You had me at 'home' Kurt," Gaige grinned, meeting up with Kurt's smile. For once in his life...Kurt didn't feel alone...he felt as if he had people he could trust to watch his back. True friendship as corny as it may seem. He felt this service wouldn't be that bad, at least he'll get to go home again...But this time, he would be going home as the leader of an entire empire...Was he ready? He wasn't so sure at the time being...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**AN: Okay so, first time I've ever done a 2 Part chapter (I'm lazy, don't judge me), hopefully you all dig it! It'll get you guys hopefully excited for the next installment! Stick around and ave an awesome day!**

**-LT**


	11. Chapter 9: Behold a Pale Horse PART 2

**AN: WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWW! It's only been like 17 years since I updated this fic! Sowwweeee...I was playing quite possibly one of the best games I have ever played...BIOSHOCK INFINITE...Oh my God...I cannot stress how awesome the game was and how it made me feel...my feels...eeesh...Anyway...I'm very sorry I haven't been able to update, but at least I did right? If you guys need me, I'll be consoling PurpleNinjaCat278 as she has been ripped to millions of shreds because of this game...but I suppose I'll answer a few reviews and junk.**

**Isaac Clarke AKA Reven: Was I mad? I don't think so...It's hard to convey sarcasm via text...**

**LavendarFox: Mmhm! Love this place...but I'm leaving for College in Europe after I graduate (which is soon) so I'm sure I'll miss it dearly when I leave...**

**RandomMinnesotan: DAYYYUUUUUMMMM MAYNE...ahem...excuse me...**

**Alright! Enjoy thees chapter...FLUFF AHEAD!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Behold a Pale Horse PART 2

The Vault Hunters arrived at the station that transported intergalactic vessels to and from Pandora. Keeping up with the continuity of Pandora's run down, abandoned look, this was nothing shy of those descriptions. Kurt scanned his eyes around the station, until he caught a glimpse of a familiar ship that was operated by the Thatcher Corporation.

"There it is," Kurt said pointing to the ship at the end of the docking bay. They looked in the same direction of Kurt's finger to see a aircraft that was in better condition than all the other ships put together. "Best not waste it's time eh? Let's get going."

As Kurt made his way towards the ship, it prompted the others to follow in his footsteps towards the rather large vessel. Kurt came across a large hatch door that led into the hull in the ship, with a eye scanner as well as a keypad for typing in the combination, they wouldn't want just anybody entering the ship now would they? Kurt positioned his eye on the scanner and waited patiently for the beam to detect that he was indeed licensed for this vessel. A green light flicked on that read 'CONFIRMED' and a keypad flickered up with a number pad beside it. Kurt punched in the 25-digit code that was on the back of the envelope sent to him.

"Access Granted" the machine said, releasing the hatches on the door, then sliding the aluminum steel alloy door, revealing a corridor with several seats bolted in place.

"'This" is the ship?" Maya asked looking at the small corridor.

"Well, not really, just for the take-off sequence we have to remain in these seats. Once we leave the atmosphere, I'll show you the rest of the ship." Kurt explained, while taking a seat one one of the many available, prompting the others to take their seats as well.

Kurt pressed a button on the side of his seat, powering up a hologram in front of him. He dialed in the coordinates for the Eden-5 interplanetary shuttle station and pressed 'Confirm'. The hunters settled into the seats on the ship as they heard a few engines fire up from each sides of the ship. They heard a noise that sounded similar to an explosion as the burners caught flame and begin to propel the ship into orbit. The ship began to gradually increase in speed as the hunters began to shake a bit in their seats due to the extreme turbulence they were passing through, considering the thick clouds that shrouded Pandora and all it's inhabitants. Maya was developing herself once again in a book she kept clipped on her belt, scanning across the pages, which caused Axton to give her a funny look.

"So this?" Axton asked motioning around the ship "Doesn't bother you?"

"No, not really," She answered lifting her eyes from the book "There's no windows around here,"

"Good to know..." Axton muttered crossing his arms waiting patiently for some sort of signal that signifies that they out of Pandora's hellish grasp.

"Atmospheric pressure compensator engaged," The machine chimed in, giving off a green light "You are now safe to move into the cabin."

"Thank God I'm off that fucking planet!" Mordecai shouted holding both his hands in the air as a sign of accomplishment.

Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and walked besides each of the seat, observing the other hunters take off their seat belts in the same fashion. Kurt made his way towards a switch that supposedly unlocked the main door into the cabin. Proving their hunches correct, Kurt pushed the button to slide away the large metal door to reveal a sight that made the hunters gape in amazement.

This cabin looked like something out of a futuristic home, yet had somewhat a cozy feel to it. To the left of the hunters there was a bar, with a few stools bolted to the ground to ensure they wouldn't go anywhere during takeoff and landing. The back of the bar was sealed off with a metal door, presumably to keep the alcohol in place. To the right of the hunters, they saw a rather large couch and what appeared to be a coffee table and a screen (presumably for entertainment).

"Wow..." Maya mumbled in astonishment at the size of this room.

"Yeah...wow," Axton said joining Maya in astonishment.

"My father commissioned this ship to be a luxury cruise ship, like...a yacht...in space..." Kurt explained dropping his bag on the couch. Mordecai walked towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. Gaige looked around to see a musical instrument she was familiar with back at her home.

"Hey, a piano," Gaige piped walking up to the Grand Piano "Haven't seen one of these in ages."

She pressed her finger on the keys, making a noise she was familiar with. She then began to play a (crude) version of "Mary had a little lamb" messing up on some of the keys, misplacing her fingers and such.

"Damnit.." She cursed to herself remembering her inability to play the piano, which caused Kurt to smirk.

"Havin trouble there miss?" He asked walking up to her.

"I guess...Never liked the piano...stupid things broken..." Gaige mumbled making up stupid excuses, making Kurt chuckle.

"Lemme try.." Kurt said gently pushing Gaige to the side and hovered his fingers over the keyboard.

Kurt began to flawlessly played the Etude Op 10 No.12 by Frederic Chopin, a rather complicated piece, involving many movement in both the left and right hand, which Kurt managed to pull off extravagantly. The others watched him play the magnificent piece with ease, almost as if he wasn't trying. As he finished the piece, he turned to Gaige and pointed at the piano.

"I..I don't think anything's wrong with this...do you?" Kurt joked looking at his girlfriend, only to feel a pain in his arm as Gaige punched him there.

"Shut up, rich boy..." Gaige pouted as usual, Kurt chuckled and walked up to the bar, where Mordecai was seated at.

"Eh, got anything to drink in this place?" Mordecai asked resting his arms on the table, causing Kurt to turn to him and smirk.

"Anything you say?" Kurt chuckled pressing a button, revealing all of the glimmering alcohol neatly tucked on the shelves behind him. Mordecai gawked at the sheer selection of the drink available to him, scanning his eyes to see liquors with a toasted saturation, as well as some being purely clear.

"Holy shit..." Mordecai whispered looking at the selection. "Moxxi, you're in trouble.." He then chuckled, still looking at the vast selection.

"What's your poison?" Kurt mused pulling a bottle down from the shelf, which looked extremely expensive. "Got this whiskey right here...cost about $340,000 a bottle, care for some?" Mordecai laughed

"Oh man, I don't think my taste buds will cope with this, after drinking that bottom-of-the-barrel shit Moxxi has to offer, but yeah, I'll give it a go." He said, prompting Kurt to grab a crystal glass, and pour Mordecai a 3/4 full glass of the 'Liquid Gold'. Mordecai picked it up and swirled the glass with his wrist, creating a small spiral inside the cup. He then tilted the liquid slowly into his mouth, feeling the burning sensation trickled down his throat, and dispense into his stomach.

"Damn..." Mordecai said quietly looking at the glass of whiskey he just drank "This is the best whiskey I've ever drank, man...Got any more?" He then asked looking up at Kurt, who slid the entire bottle over his way.

"Take, I got four of those bottles," Kurt said, before turning his attention towards the Sirens, "There's a shower down the hall I believe."

Maya's attention immediately focused to Kurt's as soon as the word 'Shower' escaped his lips. She then exchanged glances with Lilith, then Gaige, and then the hallway Kurt was talking about.

"I'M GOING FIRST!" Maya yelled dashing for the bathroom Kurt was talking about, only to be chased by the red-haired Siren.

"NO WAY BITCH I'M GOING FIRST!" Lilith said chasing after Maya.

"There's more than one bathroom on this ship you know!" Kurt called out to the Sirens who just left the room, much to the commando's amusement.

"You said there was more than one bathroom yeah?" Gaige asked looking at the scientist.

"I did," Kurt replied, pointing his finger to the left of him "Just go where they went, I think there's about 3 Bathrooms with showers on this ship or something."

"Thanks!" Gaige said walking over to the showers.

"There should be fresh towels under the sink. As well as some of the..." Kurt's tone died down as he noticed Gaige wasn't paying any attention when she left the room, causing Kurt to sigh.

"Why doesn't anybody listen to me," Kurt mumbled shaking his head, before pouring himself a glass of scotch from the shelf. He then reached down and opened up a mini-fridge that was stocked with ice-cold beer, he then pulled one out and whistled in Axton's direction, shifting his attention right towards him.

"Catch," He said tossing the bottle towards Axton, which he caught with a firm grip.

"Thanks." Axton said using the bottom of his metal lighter to open up the beer bottle. He then took a sip from the beer he was just given, admiring the sheer taste and smoothness of the lager he was given.

"This beats the hell out of the Bullymong piss being poured down my throat by Moxxi...you sure know how to spoil your guests, Kurt." He said turning back to the scientist, which caused him to bow his head slightly.

"I do my best," Kurt smirked taking a sip from his scotch, before remembering something else about the ship. "Oh yeah! I forgot, let's go over here, I wanna show you boys something," He said grabbing a few rum bottles from the shelf and walking down the hallway. Prompting Axton, Mordecai and Zero to follow him.

* * *

"No. Fucking. Way." Axton said "A Ping-Pong table?! Shit I haven't played this in forever," He said walking over to table-top court that was right in front of him.

"Back in the day, Roland and I made ourselves a little Ping-pong table, hehehe... mostly we used it for beer pong, but we had a few rounds here and there," Mordecai chuckled remembering the good ol days.

"Beer Pong eh? I miss college...oh well," Kurt said shrugging his shoulders, then picking up a paddle from the bracket that was mounted on the wall with the specific purpose of holding the paddles. He then picked up the little plastic ball and looked towards the commando.

"What do you say, Axton? First to 11?" Kurt said tossing Axton a paddle, which the Commando twisted around in his hand, then let off a smirk.

"Sure, why not?" Axton chuckled walking up to the opposite side of the ping pong table "don't expect me to go easy on ya,"

"Whatever..." Kurt sarcastically said before holding the ball in front of his paddle "0-0...My Serve.."

It was a trade-off of spins and spikes as the two tried to knock the other ball off the opponents sides. Although Axton hasn't played the game in a while, he was catching on quick. But like any game, there must be a victor, and that victor was Kurtis Thatcher.

"DAMNIT!" Axton cursed as he saw his ball not his the side of Kurt's table, which Is considered out of bounds, which gives Kurt a point, resulting in victory for Kurt.

"YES." Kurt said holding his paddle up high "Thank you...very much." He then said before putting the paddle on the table, "Good game man...you sure you weren't going easy on me?"

"Oh shut up..." Axton muttered putting his paddle on the table in the same fashion as Kurt's "I haven't played this in like...what is it?...since I was in the Dahl military...and you got those...fuggin' robotic...things and...fuck it..." He cursed picking up his beer and taking a swig from it. Kurt chuckled as he saw his friend try to come up with a lame excuse for losing his match against himself. He then turned his attention towards Zero, was leaning up against a wall minding his own business.

"How bout you Zero?" Kurt asked holding a paddle in front of the assassin. "You know how to play ping-pong?"

Zero picked up the paddled and studied the structure and texturing, trying to figure out what in the world it was. He never seen this thing before and it always was nice to see new things he hasn't recognized before. After studying the paddle for a bit, he turned his attention back to Kurt.

"What is this 'Ping-Pong'? What is the purpose of this? How do I use this?" Zero asked holding the paddle out in front of Kurt.

"Well, it's pretty simple how to play the game," Kurt said "See, this is how you're supposed to play this game..."

* * *

_'Oh sweet merciful God Thank you...'_ Lilith thought to herself as she felt the warm water caress her skin with it's heavenly grasp. Lilith has been needing this for so long. A nice, warm shower to get all of the grime and dirt from battle and such. Sure, they had a shower back on Pandora, but not the type of shower a person would want to brag about. It rarely got hot, the water was sometimes dirty, and there was little to no soap to be found on the Godforsaken planet. But here...she had all the things a girl could ask for. As she scrubbed her skin with the soap that she found on the kitchen shelf, she began to wonder if she really wanted to stay on Pandora or not. I mean, if this is what Kurt lived like everyday before he got to Pandora, she could only imagine how she felt. Treated like royalty amongst the common people. She decided not to overthink the details too much and wash the soap from her hair. She wondered if Maya felt the same way about this certain predicament, how she wants to be far away from that shithole as possible.

_'Damnit..'_ Lilith cursed to herself as she turned off the valve connected to the shower._'I'm overthinking things again...I gotta stop.'_

Lilith stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel she found from the bottom drawer and dried herself off with it. She then fumbled around to see if Kurt may have some extra clothes lying around, perhaps something he keeps for other guests of the ship. Lilith pulled out a tank top that had the 'Thatcher' logo on it, and slipped it over her head, putting on a pair of sweatpants she found from the same drawer and put them on as well, before heading out the door.

As if they were in sync, Maya stepped out of the bathroom that was right across from Lilith to join her in the hallway, wearing nearly identical clothes, the only exception being Maya's tank-top was white, and hers was grey.

"Poser." Lilith mused crossing her arms,

"You're a poser," Maya replied giving off a smirk.

"You're both posers, how bout that?" Gaige piped in stepping out of bathroom wearing much different attire than before. She (somehow) found one of Kurt's t-shirts, which was a slightly faded red Nirvana shirt, as well a short shorts that went to about halfway down her thigh, exposing most of her cream colored legs, something neither of them have seen before.

"What? Girl can't like Nirvana?" Gaige said defending herself.

"Well everybody likes Nirvana, it's that feeling you get...somewhat of a sense a euphoria," Maya explained, causing Lilith to sigh and face palm herself.

"It literally hurts to hear you sometimes..." Lilith muttered under her breath before walking down the hallway to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"What? What did I say?" Maya asked, confused about Lilith's disposition with her, looking at Gaige walk past her.

"Don't' worry about it, c'mon, let's go see what the boys are doing. " She said walking down the hallway, with the blue-haired Siren not far from her trail.

* * *

They found the boys inside of a room that had a ping pong table inside of it, with many empty beer bottles scattered across the room. Zero and Kurt were playing an intense game to see who would become the victor of the tournament. Zero's skills at ping pong were shockingly superb as he was hitting back all of Kurt's spikes and serves with precision and speed.

"Whoa...like the clothes.." Axton muttered looking at Maya's new choice of attire.

"Thank you..." She smiled giving off a slight blush "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing ping pong." Kurt answered trying to focus on the ball "Zero...is REALLY good at this game- FUCK!" he yelled as he saw the ball fly off from his side, proclaiming Zero the victor of the game. Although Zero had little to no time trying to figure out the mechanics and game rules, he was playing like an Olympic gold-medalist.

"This game called 'Ping-Pong'/ I like this sort of...'gaming'/ is this what...'ffffun's like?" Zero asked stressing the word 'fun' as he wasn't accustomed to the word.

"You could say that I suppose..." Kurt said, then turning his attention towards Gaige, noticing she was wearing one of his shirts, which caused him to stare at her for a moment, "Where the hell did you find that?" He asked

"Oh...y'know...went through your stuffs...aaaaaand found it. Looks hella better on me than you that's for sure," Gaige smiled looking at the T-shirt she was wearing.

"Won't argue with that..." Kurt mumbled looking at the shirt, thinking about when he can take it off once more.

"Maya!" Gaige said looking at the paddle "You ever play 'Ping-Pong' before?"

"No..." Maya admitted walking towards the table.

"Well then...allow the 'Master of Ping-Pong' teach you miss!' Gaige said picking up a paddle, causing Axton to laugh.

"oh THIS I gotta see!" Axton said taking a sip from his 4th beer.

* * *

Lilith walked out to the main room, where they once were before to take a look at the infinite emptiness known as 'Space'. she saw from a distance the lonely planet that was tints of orange and a bit of brown to it...Pandora. She gazed at the planet as it slowly began to fade away. Lilith didn't notice, but Mordecai walked up beside her and joined her at looking at the now distant planet.

"Wierd to see Pandora from this point of view." Mordecai began, causing Lilith to turn to him slightly, not noticing he was standing next to her for a while.

"Yeah..." She replied "almost looks...beautiful.." Mordecai turned to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Did I just hear you call Pandora...beautiful?" Mordecai said blown away by her statement.

"Keyword...'almost' Mordy.." Lilith smirked pointing a finger at him, making him chuckle slightly. A slight silence befell them.

"Unreal this place huh? Got everything we need and then some.." Mordecai spoke up, trying to keep the conversation alive and kicking.

"Mmhm..." Lilith mumbled, unable to keep the conversation rolling, much to Mordecai's chagrin. Another silence befell them once more.

"Lilith, what's wrong..." Mordecai mumbled looking at the Siren, causing her to scoff.

"Nothing...I'm fine..." She replied dismissing the thought he had. It was a weak lie she gave, and Mordecai didn't buy...not one bit.

"Lilith please...I'm only trying to help you." He said trying to comfort the girl.

"I know you are, but I don't need any." Lilith lied once more, trying to keep her thoughts to herself...it wasn't working. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, assuming it was Mordecai's hand.

"There's no use lying.." Mordecai said softly "Just tell me, Lil'" The Siren let out a sigh, accepting that she was no longer able to control herself and keep her emotions bottled up.

"What do we do Mordecai?" She simply asked, causing him to cock an eyebrow.

"Sorry?" Mordecai asked confused.

"What are we going to do? I mean, why should we even bother going back to Pandora? why not just go wherever this takes us?" Lilith answered,

Mordecai let out a small breath,

"Because we have shit to wrap up there first that's why." Mordecai explained to Lilith

"Why is it our responsibility? You think I asked for this?" Lilith growled to herself "I didn't, I'm better off dead than anything else..." That was it for Mordecai.

"Don't talk like that" He snapped back "You don't mean it Lilith, you're just going through a difficult time that's all."

"Difficult is an understatement Mordecai," Lilith replied letting out a sigh "Really, I appreciate your support...but..."

"But what?" Mordecai trivially asked

"I...I don't what to do anymore.." She finally whimpered, giving off a few sniffs. She hated showing off her sensitive side to Mordecai, it made her feel weak and powerless.

"Hey...come on Lil'.." Mordecai said putting his hand on her shoulder "It'll all work out, you'll see.."

"How?" Lilith asked "How do you do it? How can you just shrug your shoulders and walk away from it...You couldn't imagine what it be like to-" She began to say, but then remembering Mordecai was formerly a slave, immediately derailing her train of thought.

"I..I'm sorry...Fuck...what's wrong with me? I'm just a self-centered bitch!" Lilith whimpered once again, burying her face in her hands.

"Lilith..." Mordecai said softly rubbing her shoulders "You gotta stop beating yourself up over nothing..It's not right. None of this was your fault."

Lilith turned to the hunter and buried her face on his chest, the only thing that seemed sensible at this point in time. He responded by letting out a sigh putting his arms around her, holding her tightly, letting her feel comfortable in his grasp. He stroked her hair to try and calm her down as he rubbed her back. As much as he hated to see his best friend feel so depressed and alone, he was glad he was able to make her feel not as alone. She was putting way too much stress than needed, and should have calmed down way before.

"C'mon Lil, I think what you need is some well deserved sleep," Mordecai smirked pulling her away a bit, causing her to slightly chuckle.

Mordecai walked with Lilith to find where the rooms were located. A hallway with 6 doors leading into rooms, 3 of them were already shut. Mordecai could hear some faint shrieking from one of the doors. As well as some grunting from the door as well.

"Jesus Kurt..." Mordecai mumbled letting out a chuckle "Just couldn't wait could you?" Lilith giggle at this and walked up to one of the rooms, making her way inside. In the room was a king-sized bed that was neatly prepared with a few plush pillows in place where the back of the bed is, along with a lamp that matched the sleek, artistic feel of the design. Lilith walked up to the bed and moved her hand across the bedspread, feeling how soft the blanket felt on her palm. She slowly made her way into the sheets of the bed and nestled herself in the pillow.

'And I thought the showers were the best part of this place..' She thought to herself. it was the best bed she has ever been in. Everything about was just simply perfect. No more broken springs or smelly fabrics for this girl no siree. She felt like a queen as she let the plush mattress consume her with its soft touch. Mordecai let out a small smile as he saw her settle down in her new bed, eager to feel how his would feel.

"Alright...If you need anything," Mordecai said standing next to the door "I'll be next door, okay? Night Lil', sleep good..."

As she saw Mordecai exit the room, she began to think of all the hardships they went through over the courses of Pandora. How they fought alongside each other through thick and think. He always had her back and vice versa. Roland would've wanted her to move on...

"Mordecai" She called out, causing him to turn around and walk back inside

"Yeah?" He asked looking at Lilith, she smiled.

"Stay here for tonight." She asked. Mordecai froze up. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? But he sure as hell tried...

"Y-You sure?" Mordecai asked tensing up a bit.

"I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" She started giving off a smirk once more.

"Well, it's just that...All the shit you've been going through and...well...you might feel uneasy, and you might wanna spend this night by your self and-" Mordecai was cut off

"Mordecai. Bed. Now." Lilith demanded.

"Yes ma'am..." He said sarcastically walking up to the bed. He then let out a sigh and slowly made his way under the covers, trying not to disturb Lilith in the process, which didn't work. She pulled her body in closer and nestled her head on his chest, feeling the warmth he was giving off. Fortunate for her, he showered during his time on the ship so he didn't reek of booze and grime, but smelt clean and fresh, which she welcomed with open arms...literally.

"W-What are you-" He tried to say as well.

"Just...Let me stay here...please..." She said, almost as if it were a whisper. The hunter let out a sigh and relaxed himself, draping his arm over her body, pulling her closer in, much to her delight. He let out a sigh and a smile as he saw Lilith get comfortable next to him.

"Sure thing...whatever makes you happy," Mordecai said taking off his goggles from his head, as well as his hat, which he kept on for obvious reasons.

"You make a good pillow you know that?" She whispered, causing him to let out a small chuckle under his breath.

"Thank you," He whispered back, not wanting to wake the others.

"Goodnight Mordy.." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Lil'..." He replied as he shut his eyes slowly, wanting to savor every bit of this moment he had.

_'Best...Vacation...Ever...'_ He thought to himself as he slowly drifted off into his sleep.

* * *

**AN: God...if I put more fluff in this fic then It'll _burst_ at the seams! *Badum Tiss!* *Tomato gets thown at my face***

**Me:AHH SHIT!**

**Crowd: You suck!**

**Me: I know...*sniff***

**Well, stick around fellas and fella...girls... I ain't abandoning you! By the way, the piano piece Kurt plays is my favorite song on the piano, you should check it out when you get the chance!**

**Cheers.**


	12. Chapter 9: Behold a Pale Horse PART 3

**AN: Ohhhhh booyyyyyy...here we go again...**

**Get ready for more sorries! Sorry...I'm sorry...I'm deeply sorry...sorry...**

**Many people have wondered why I have dissapaeared over the last 3 weeks or so...I was busy keeping up with school and graduation. As shitty as it sounds, my life doesn't revolve around updating, I have a life that I must attend to...a life that consisted of 10 page research papers and 20 minute presentations I had to complete over those weeks I was away...At least I updated right?...right?**

**Michael: Here ya go! fresh off the press!**

**GJ115: Actually, yes, I'm dead. I died while driving 80 MPH, doing a line of cocaine as well as having wild sex in my car, ending up crashing into a telephone pole. I didn't know hell had a computer...**

**PurpleNinjaCat278: There There... *pats back***

**Anais: Uh...Bonjour?..**

**starfighter-105: Kurt's a baller duh?!**

**Doccy Larson Seraphim: Okay...when I read Kentucky Fried Axton I nearly shit myself...**

**John Freeman: JOHN! Stop reading Fanfics and go save your brother! I srsly need helap lol!**

**Alright! Enjoy the final part to this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Behold a Pale Horse PART 3

3 DAYS LATER...

"Oof!" Axton coughed as Kurt's boxing glove came into contact with his jaw, causing him to stumble around a bit. Kurt let out a smirk and punched his gloves together while circling around the Commando. Axton wiped off his cheek, let out a chuckle and followed in the same pattern.

"Took ya long enough to get here.." Kurt said throwing a jab at Axton's side, then another to his face, which the Commando blocked.

"Hey, the memory-foam mattress wouldn't let me go anywhere, blame that!" Axton replied throwing a hook at Kurt's cheek. The scientist laughed.

"Your excuse bin's runnin bone dry Ax, you gottta come up with more clever ones than that." He interjected, throwing a few swipes, which Axton dodged with quickness and speed.

"Okay...there was a girl in my bed! She wouldn't let me leave!" Axton tried taking a swing a Kurt.

"Not good enough either, had one in my bed too! You don't see me rolling in late!" Kurt replied, leaving himself open for another punch by Axton.

As soon as Axton's glove came into contact with Kurt's face his vision flashed for a moment, he flashed back to when he fought Jack at the hall of the Warrior. He stopped for a moment, letting down his guard so that Kurt could sneak in a jab. This snapped Axton to another flash, this time of when he was pointing the gun at Marcus' head, ordering him to drive. Then another punch, sending him to another flash...Nathan.

Axton stepped back into reality and followed up Kurt's combo with a swipe to the face, a hook to the side, and finally an uppercut to the chin, knocking Kurt flat on his ass, dumbfounded at the speed and strength Axton just gave out on him.

"Damn...remind me to never piss you off again.." Kurt mused rubbing his chin, then standing up to see Axton was looking down at the floor, seemingly deep in thought.

"What's up man?" Kurt asked walking up to the commando, to which he answered.

"I keep seeing them, I have these flashes of...Jack...Nathan...I don't know what's going on...why am I seeing this now?" Axton asked looking up at the scientist.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm a Physicist, not a Psychologist." Kurt said holding his hands up, which still had gloves on at this point, "Best guess is that you still are dealin with a lot of shit on your mind, but don't worry, It'll get better in time. It's been only a month remember?"

"Yeah...' Axton mumbled peeling away the velcro that held together his boxing gloves "Guess you're right..." He then turned his attention to Mordecai, who was standing outside the boxing ring, leaning up against a wall.

"So what's goin on between you an Lilith?" Axton asked jumping out of the ring.

'_Shit...' _Mordecai thought as his mind raced to try and think of a way to explain what the hell's been going on.

"Uhhhhh, well I guess...shes been kinda distraught and sad...since Roland kicked the bucket... she hasn't talked to much people y'know?" Mordecai explained "Suppose she has no one else to turn to, I'm just glad I can help out and be moral support..." Kurt chuckled

"A moment of silence...for our brother in the friendzone..." Kurt said giving off a salute,

"Shut up, Kurt.." Mordecai mumbled giving off a sneer at the scientist who cracked a joke.

"Hey come on, I'm just playing with you man, I know she's been going through shit, she couldn't have asked for a better friend than 'Demonios Mano'," Kurt said patting Mordecai's shoulder, causing him to give off a chuckle.

"C'mon, let's go grab a drink." Axton said walking out of the exercise room, wiping off his sweaty body with a towel, before putting on a dark-grey 'Black Sabbath' T-shirt he found, then walking out of the room, followed by the other four men.

* * *

Lilith, Gaige, and Maya were all sitting down on the large sofa, having a little 'girly talk' minus the fingernail painting. They seemed to talk about what was on their minds, mostly about boys.

"Sooooo...do ya like Axton?" Gaige asked looking at Maya, who was wearing a similar tank-top, yet a different color, this time it was black with grey lacing.

"Is that a question? Of course I do." Maya replied, giving Gaige a weird look, as if she's just learned they were together.

"Jus wanna get a conversation goin on! Don't get your panties all bunched up!" Gaige said in defense, causing Lilith to give of a giggle.

"...Why would...My...You know what? I give up with keeping in sync with your kids lingo so I'll just say 'Sorry'" Maya said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That's more like it missy...sooo what do you like about him?" Gaige asked, trying to keep a conversation rolling on, she had to find some form of entertainment...besides Kurt.

"Well...he's...smart...bold...brave...muscles feel like steel.." Maya started listing aspects of Axton that she loved "Like seriously, I think you could grind meat on them if you tried... He's also handsome...caring...and he's very mature at the same time."

Right as she finished that sentence, she could hear the commando from behind her.

"Hey Kurt!" Axton exclaimed "I found this big exercise ball in the closet! HEADS UP, DICKFACE!" He said throwing the ball at Kurt with high velocities.

"What?" Kurt said turning towards the voice, only to have a solid contact with the exercise ball, sending him flying towards the floor with a heavy thud. Axton hit the floor he was laughing so hard at Kurt's fall to the ground.

"OWW FUCK! WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?! WHY WOULD WE HAVE THAT HERE! NOBODY ACTUALLY USES IT TO EXERCISE! THEY USE IT TO FUCK SHIT UP UNINTENTIONALLY!" Kurt said sprawling on the floor, clutching his nose in pain as the exercise ball flew across the room.

"Omygosh! Kurt! Are you okay?!" Gaige asked looking at the scientist sprawl on the ground.

"Holy shit!" Axton exclaimed still rolling on the floor from laughter "that was the funniest thing I've seen in awhile!"

"Oh you're gonna get it now fucker!" Kurt said running towards Axton, tackling him on the floor to try and tap him out. Lilith and Maya saw the whole shindig go down, as soon as they saw the incident, Lilith turned to Maya.

"Real mature huh?" She asked sarcastically,

"Well...he's...that's just with Kurt..." Maya said trying to explain Axton's current actions.

Out of the corner of Lilith's eyes, she saw Mordecai snag a beer from the bar, still chuckling over the little grapple between Axton and Kurt, then make his way over to the couch and plop down on the cushion.

"Mind if I sit here?" Mordecai asked taking a sip from the lager.

"Not at all," Lilith replied "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" She then asked pointing to the beer in his hand, making the Hunter glance down at the bottle.

"Maybe, but that never stopped you before did it?" He replied giving off his signature smirk.

"Touche.." She mumbled returning the smile.

"Arriving at Eden-5 Interplanetary Station in 1 Hour," A Voice said on the screen, interrupting the sprawl between Axton and Kurt. The scientist stood up and straightened his shirt.

"Welp, better get ready.." Kurt said walking into his room.

Axton looked at Kurt walk into his room, then turned his attention towards the other hunters.

"So, what does he want us to do?" Axton asked pointing to the door Kurt just went through.

"I dunno, just hang out for a bit, were not Kurt Thatcher after all..." Mordecai said shrugging his shoulder, finishing off the beer he swiped from the fridge.

* * *

A few minutes later Kurt came out with a jet black blazer with a pair of grey pants to go along with it. Inside he had a white button down undershirt to go along with his attire. He walked out of his room for a few seconds, then straightened out his jacket.

"Well, let's get back to the docking bay I suppose..." Kurt said looking at the hunters

"Awww man!" Gaige groaned "Just when I was starting to like this place!"

"You're trading off a luxury ship for a stay in Eden-5's most prominent families house...I think it's a fair cop if you ask me," He replied walking up to the Mechromancer who was still on the couch.

"fffffine..." She said reluctantly as she stood up from the couch and followed Kurt towards the orbital insertion room.

"Gonna miss this place.." Mordecai chuckled looking around at the cabin

"There's always the ride back remember?" Lilith added getting up from the couch.

"Yeah...guess so" He said back to the Siren, following Kurt to the insertion room.

* * *

All the hunters strapped in their jump seats and were all prepared to be docked at the Eden-5 station. In about 15 minutes Kurt would be back on his home-planet where his company rules and governs a large sum of the planet itself. He would have the wealth...the fortune...the power...the fame...after Kurt thought of the word 'fame', a terrible though came into his head and snapped him back to reality.

"Ahhhh fuck..." Kurt groaned putting his face in his hands.

"What? What is it?" Gaige asked looking at Kurt groan out the phrase.

"I just remembered that every goddamn press from the every corner of Eden will be lining outside of the station waiting for the big word from the owner of Thatcher Corporation...Shit..." Kurt explained looking at Gaige with distressed and annoyed eyes.

"Do you necessarily have to answer them right away?" Lilith asked looking at the scientist.

"I guess not...but I guess Ill have to get used to it..." Kurt sighed sitting back up in the seat he was strapped in for safety reasons.

A few minutes passed, and some rumbling could be felt from the ship as it entered Eden's atmosphere. Turbulence was expected, but that didn't mean Maya was scared of it in any way.

"Want me to hold your hand darlin?" Axton smirked looking at Maya's bleak-white knuckles as she clenched her arm rests, showing no signs of letting off any pressure.

"N-No...I think I'll be fine.." Maya quickly and shakingly responded, not even looking at Axton, her eyes wide as dinner plates. Axton let out another shuckle and waited for the ship to say when it was alright to leave their seats.

"You have arrived at Eden-5 interplanetary station," The speaker said "Please watch your step as you exit the aircraft and do not tamper with any of the thermonuclear diffusion systems used to power the engine. Failure to comply with regulations will result in accidental vaporization of you and your loved ones. Think of the children...Enjoy your stay!"

"Finally..." Kurt mumbled unbuckling the seat belt, letting it retract back into its seat, then standing up, cracking his neck.

"So now what?" Axton asked looking at Kurt.

"Well now, we buckle ourselves back in these seats, and fly back to Pandora..." Kurt answered sarcastically smiling "We get off the ship...duh..."

"Okay...save the 'smartass' for later Kurt..." Axton mumbled smacking him on the back of his head.

* * *

The hunters all got out of their seats and walked towards the exit of the ship. Grabbing all thir belonging, which was minimal, they headed down the long passageway that led into the boarding gate of the terminal. Just as Kurt predicted, dozens of Associated Press workers were gathered to hear the words of Mr. Thatcher.

"Look! There he is!" A reporter exclaimed looking at the hunter walk out of the gate. A crowd of reporters followed in that ones place and began their onslaught of flash photography and draining questions like "Mr. Thatcher, what are your plans for the companies future?" or "Mr. Thatcher, do you believe the loss of your father will impact business sales?" and "Mr. Thatcher, where will the funeral be held for your father?" He answered the last one.

"The funeral will be privately addressed, I don't want any reporters within a 3 acre radius of my Mansion during that time, hell...All the time...But...I just got back from a long trip and I feel incapable of answering any more questions, buzz off.." Kurt explained, with the help of Axton, they pushed their way through the crowd, to a limousine that was parked outside of the airport, awaiting for Thatcher and his accomplices arrival. One by one, the hunters made their way into the very large limo, escaping the paparazzi and reporters harassed grasp...

"Fucking paparazzi..." Kurt mumbled pinching his temple "Why don't they just get a real job instead of stalking celebrities and finding some way to fuck their lives over...?"

"I know right?" Gaige concurred with her boyfriend, becoming more and more comfortable on the giant couch inside the limo.

Gaige looked outside the window to see all various landmarks of Eden-5 she was oh so familiar with. The large fountains, huge skyscrapers, and large libraries and schools are scattered the large city the limousine was passing through. Kurt felt the same way as Gaige did, looking at all place he was familiar with, but unlike Gaige, he was gone from the planet for almost four years, and everything...was different..

"A lot can happen in four years.." Kurt mused looking outside the window "Feel at home yet?" He asked looking at the Mechromancer. She laughed.

"Almost." Gaige replied "Well, I've never rode in a limo before...so that's new!"

"Champagne? Anyone?" Kurt asked taking a cold bottle from an aluminum bucket that had ice with some water in it.

"Sure," Maya replied picking up the tall glass from the same location as the tin was and held it in front of him. Kurt let out a smirk and pointed the unopened spout directly at Axton's forehead.

"Hey Axton," Kurt said sticking his thumb near the cork "Heads up,"

Just as Axton turned his head towards Kurt's location, Kurt pushed the cork out of the bottle. Due to the high pressurization of the beverage, the cork lauched at high velocities, hitting Axton square in forehead.

"What's up-***POP!*** OWWWW...FFFFFUCK!" Axton yelled as he clenched his forehead where the cork impacted. The entire limo was in a fit of laughter as they witnessed Kurt hit Axton straight in the forehead. Kurt was laughing so hard he forgot he was spilling champagne all over the place.

"Oh payback's a bitch ain't it pal?" Kurt asked through laughter, even the driver of the limo couldn't help but laugh at the shenanigan that just went down.

'Goddamnit Kurt! Owww! It stings like hell!" Axton said still rubbing his forehead.

The laugher finally died down as there was a ringing from what sounded like a cell phone. Kurt reached in his back pocket and checked the screen to see who it was. He smirked and pressed answer, then held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Yes...We've landed Baxter...we're in the limo is everything ready?...Great...I bet she will be...alright...I'll see you soon...alright...Bye" He said pressing the end call button on the touch screen "Forgot what it's like to have a cell phone..." He mused putting it down on the table.

"Who was that?" Lilith asked taking a sip from the champagne "Damn this is good"

"For 700$? It better be..." Kurt said looking at the bottle "Oh yeah! that was Baxter, just to let me know what's going on at the house."

"Oh...How much longer?" Lilith asked putting the glass on the table.

"Mmmmm...About 4 minutes..." Kurt said looking at his watch.

* * *

Sure enough, 4 minutes later, the limo took a right onto a driveway that went up a long tunnel of trees. As it emerged, the hunters were left in awe of the enormous mansion that was impressive in every single aspect.

"and here I was thinking the ship was the best part..." Mordecai mumbled looking at the mansion that befell them. It was like something out of a movie...almost like it was a castle, minus the moat and guillotine. The limo drove around the centre fountain to the main entrance of the mansion. The drive stepped out of the car and opened the door for the others to step out. One by one, they exited the vehicle and proceeded to make their way up the steps. Kurt stopped and turned to Gaige.

"Gaige..." Kurt began "I have a little surprise for you," Her eyes widened

"Forreal? what is it?" She asked moving closer to him.

"It's inside..." Kurt smirked turning the knob on the large door to reveal the inside of the mansion. A beautifully designed household with a large chandelier centered around a pair of staircases. And in the center of the floor was a man that Gaige recognized oh so well, causing her to squeal.

"Ohmygosh! Daddy!" Gaige squealed as she ran into the arms of her loving father.

"Surprise Gaige! It's So nice to see you again!" Her father laughed as he embraced Gaige with a hug.

"Wait...so...Kurt knew?" Gaige asked looking at her boyfriend

"Knew? He planned it out!" Her father said. Kurt walked up to the doctor and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, doc." Kurt said holding out his cybernetic hand, which Dr. Connors grasped firmly and shook.

"Likewise...doc" He added, making Kurt chuckle. He then turned his attention towards the Commando.

"Doc, this is Axton." Kurt said introducing Axton to the doctor.

"So your'e the one I've heard all about," Dr. Connors mused "The one who killed Jack"

"That'd be me." Axton smirked

"Hope you made that bastard suffer a slow and painful death..." Dr. Connors then said, causing Axton to laugh slightly

"Gaige, I like your father already," Axton said complimenting the man who wasn't shy of wishing death upoin other, making Giaige giggle. Dr. Connors then turned his attention towards two Sirens who were standing near Axton, his eyes widened.

"Well...never thought I'd see a Siren in my lifetime...let alone two!" He said looking at Lilith and Maya "Rumors of your beauty have been widespread, yet it hardly seems to do you justice"

"Oh you'll make us blush, doc." Lilith replied jokingly.

'Hello, Master Kurtis," A man said walking into the main hallway, dressed in a full tuxedo and had well groomed hair as well as facial hair.

"Baxter," Kurt said shaking his butlers hand "have all he arrangements been made?"

"Everything is ready to begin, sir, we await on your say so, per your request, few people were invited to this funeral." Baxter explained

"Good," Kurt replied "I wanna get this done as soon as possible..."

* * *

An hour later, a particularly small crowd was gathered under an oak tree, await the coffin that contained the lifeless body of Albert Thatcher inside. Two TITAN officers were designated on both sides of the coffin, which had the Eden galactic flag draped over it in a orderly manner. Axton kept both of his hand together in front of his waist and stood up straight as the coffin passed them. Maya's arm was wrapped around Axton's as she was wearing a black formal dress. Kurt didn't expect any of the hunters to abide by a dress code, but they decided that they should should respect for the dearly departed, even Mordecai was wearing a nice suit as he blankly stared at the ground. Kurt didn't dare take his eyes off the coffin that was slowly carried to the place of burial, on top of a hill, next to an old oak tree. Gaige held on to Kurt as she tried to fight back the tears as she listened to the hymn, which was sung in Hungarian.

A legsötétebb óra a hit ...

A mi korunkban a szükség ...

Egy hős esett ...

zuhant az üvöltő sötét ..

De ebben az időben a bánat ..

Ebben az időben a bánat ...

A hős emelkedik ...

A hamu a lelke halhatatlan ..

A szellem emelkedik ...

* * *

The funeral was short and sweet, just how Kurt likes it. All of the guest have left the place to go to their respectable locations..all except Kurt. Kurt was standing over the grave of his father, feeling the gentle breeze grace his face, as the sun began to finally set. He was reading the text on the tombstone many times to see if anything was different, or something he may have missed.

Here lies Albert O'Malley Thatcher

Beloved husband, father, and leader.

May his spirit rise and find peace.

"Hey Dad...We haven't talked in a while..." Kurt began "I...I hope you liked the funeral we gave you...Baxter worked real hard on it to try and make it as quick and as formal as possible..just the way you like it..." Kurt let out a sigh and continued "Well...I have a girlfriend now...And...Well...I think she's the one...I don't know if you felt the same way with mom..Shit...That's right...mom died giving birth to me...So I couldn't get to know her.." He mumbled "I...I don't know anymore Dad...Wh-What do I do now? An entire corporation suddenly put on top of my shoulders? How can I do it? How did you do it?" He paused for a minute, then remembered his father's final words..."Mister Thatcher" "Mister Thatcher huh?" He said to the grave "It's something I'll have to get used to now...right? Was this how it was when you took over the business from Grandpa?" He asked, then pinching his temples "I may be uncertain on many things..If there's a Heaven or a Hell...if there really is a God?...But what I do know is that I will try my best to lead the company..just like you." He felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I...I'll miss you Dad...I really will..."

"Kurt.." Gaige said walking up to the hill "You ok?"

"Yeah..." He replied, quickly wiping the tear "I'll be fine..."

Gaige looked at Kurt for a few seconds, then shifted her attention to the grave, her expression was painted more grimly than before. Kurt walked up slowly to Gaige and embraced her tightly, feeling the warmth she was giving off as she wrapped her arms around his body. Somehow...Kurt would be fine.

Why was Kurt seeing these flashes now? Did Axton feel the same way as him? He tried to squirm his way out of the bindings, but nothing semmed to work. He was still back in the hellhole, and his friend is still Murdered by a psychopath.

"I...Just wish this nightmare would end..." Kurt muttered looking down.

"I think we both know it's far from over..." A Hispanic voice spoke, causing Kurt to lift his head. He saw Miguel walk into the hut holding a red-hot poker that just came fresh from the furnace.

"Like my stick?" He asked pointing the poker in front of the scientist. Kurt didn't respond, instead shooting a glare at Miguel.

"I bet you and Axton thought that it would be easy going after Jack kicked the bucket" He began looking at Kurt's shirtless body. "Now..your master plan...skydive...to my island? and tryto take me out? So you can collect that fuckin reward...but see...here's the thing...when you met me..you know from the first moment your goose was cooked"

Miguel pressed the red-hot poker on Kurt's nipple. Unlike a lot of movie hero's, Kurt doesn't take torture silently and stoically. This shit fucking hurts, so you best believe he screams his

fucking ass off, and twists in agony when he gets touched by the orange tip of that red hot poker. Miguel took the poker off Kurt's skin.

"Axton then waltzed in...spewing all his hubris and bullshit? How he's king of the jungle? How he thinks he owns everything and that the worlds just his fuckin oyster? Well...look what happened to him now.." With the Red hot poker, Miguel burns Kurt's other nipple, causing him to go into another fit of pain and screaming. The smell of burned flesh smokes in the air. Miguel makes a show of breathing it in his nostrils.

"mmmm...damn...you smell good, white boy..." Miguel said smiling, then putting the poker into a bucket of water, cooling it down instantly. "Good talk, Kurt...Good talk indeed... Now...If you'll excuse me...I better go tie up some loose ends and meet with a few people...Adios Amigo!" He exclaimed walking away.

* * *

**AN: alright guys..I'm gonna be honest..I have no clue when I'll update next...probably within these few weeks...just depends on how much free time I have on my hands...Work sucks...now If you'll excuse me I need to go get some asprin and sleep...toodles...**


	13. Chapter 10: The Long and Winding Road

**AN:... *Door slams open then shuts once more***

**Miguel: GET IN THERE! GET THE FUCK IN THERE!**

**Me: OKAY JESUS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUSH ME!**

**Miguel: Sit the fuck down! **

***forced to sit in chair***

**Me:Wait...Is..is this my laptop?**

**Miguel: Yeah...Yeah it is...and you're going to write a new chapter!**

**Me:...wwwwwhyyyyy?**

**Miguel: Because...I don't like you...and you haven't updated in like 2 fucking months!**

**Me: I didn't think people cared about the story! I mean, It's not even that original!**

**Miguel: I don't give a shit about the story! The fact that you can pull in readers from across the globe with this garbage is mind boggling, I'll observe and use this info to gain more followers! I mean, If you can somehow make Purple Cats and Lavender Foxes read your stories, then you must be doing something amazing! I must watch!**

**Me:...uhhh, pretty sure those are just the user-**

**Miguel: WRITE THE FUCKING CHAPTER!**

**Me: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'll write it! Here it goes!**

* * *

**Uh..h-hey! Long time no talk guys heheh! Now before I start the chapter I'll address some reviews you guys left me!**

**Rage Raid Warlock: Everything will make sense!...Hopefully...**

**Z3RO 23: Thanks! Glad you like them so much!**

**Cpl Cupcake: Guess you really don't like Miguel huh? good :)**

**Guest: NO! DONT EAT MY NONEXISTANT BABIES!**

**Guest 2: No, actually its a reference to the book of Revelations where it talks about the four horsemen of the Apocalypse riding in to smite the earth. Death being the one riding the pale horse.**

**Commander Hammer: mehbeh...**

**Okay! Now Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Long and Winding Road

_'You...are me...and I...am you...'_

Axton's vision slowly turned from the eternal darkness to what appeared to be the inside of a small hut. He was lying on a worn down old mattress that had a single pillow on it. From the corner of his eye, he saw a man in a undershirt cutting up what appeared to be a giant fruit.

"Guuuuuuh..." Axton groaned as he came slowly into conscience, causing the man cutting the fruit to turn his head towards the sound of the noise.

"Ah! You're awake finally, great!" The man said having a slight Hispanic accent walking up to Axton with a plate of fruit, taking a seat on a chair next to the bed. The man had on khaki pants with a pair of flip flops and a button down shirt, his skin was darkened slightly, about the same color as Mordecai's. The dazed Commando tried to get out of the bed, but was held down by person.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy friend," He responded "just sit up slowly, and eat this,"

Per the mans instructions, he slowly sat up from the mattress, and took one of the sliced fruit and took a huge bite out of it. He can't remember the last time he ate, and this was just the thing he wanted. The fruit was delicious, gushing with sweet nectar as well as sort of having a tart taste. In Axton's book, it was the best fruit he's ever eaten.

"Like it?" The man asked "This is an indigenous species to this island, only grows in this place and this place alone!" He smiled and grabbed one of the fruit and took a bite out of the cut piece of fruit.

Axton breathed slowly and looked around in his surroundings, a small bamboo hut that had little to no features to it. It was simple, but somehow looked a helluva lot better than what half the houses in Sanctuary looked.

"H...How long was a out?" Axton asked looking at the man,

"Not too long," He replied "I pulled you out of the river this morning, you know, if you're trying to go for a swim, you might want to find a better place to do it than the rapids!" He joked.

Axton then remembered why he fell in the river in the first place, an arrow that pierced his right thigh. He looked down to his leg to see that it was bandaged up and treated.

"Yes, the arrow struck quite deep, thankfully not fracturing any part of your femur, you're very lucky you know that?" The man said giving a grin.

"Yeah, so I'm told.." Axton mumbled in a low tone of voice "Hey..thanks for saving my skin from the rapids and what not, been through some crazy shit in the past few days.."

"I know friend" He said "There are few who manage to escape from Miguel's compound, and live to tell the tale, you have a gift."

Axton's brows furrowed at the sound of Miguel's name spoken again.

"You know him?" Axton asked looking at the person, making his expression became grim.

"In more ways than you think..." The man said in a low tone of voice. "Well! No use in dwelling in the past, my name is Tio." He then said offering Axton his hand, which he grabbed a hold of, allowing himself to be hoisted up with the help of Tio.

"Axton.." The commando replied giving his name to the man who introduced his own. "So where the hell am I exactly..?" Tio let out a small chuckle.

"The only place you're safe..." He replied "I'm the leader of a resistance against Miguel and his pirates. While we number few, we have passion, and desire. I like to think of us as the Tropical Crimson Raiders!" He joked, making Axton raise an eyebrow

"So you've heard of us then?" Axton asked sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes with his hand. But when he pulled his hand away, he noticed something...something different... his hand had strange scar markings that were never there before. The veins on his left hand were also pulsating and almost looked like they were pumping more blood than they needed to be.

"The fuck?" He whispered inspecting them with further detail. As he looked up his arm, he noticed that his left arm has been tattooed with strange tribal markings, running from his shoulder, down to his elbow. He could've sworn there was nothing on his arm. Tio caught on to what Axton was looking at, then finally spoke up.

"I saw the marking on your arm when I pulled you in from the river. Its the sign of army Miguel has amassed over his years of ruling over the island. Why he would give you this, I have no clue. Because this is the symbol of a ruler, and the only way you may achieve the marking is through a ritual performed," Tio explained pouring Axton a glass of water, then handing it to him.

"I don't believe in that voodoo bullshit.." Axton muttered taking a sip of the water "All just smoke and mirrors... This...Pirate King...Is just some man donning some tough guy persona or somethin'...He's nothing..."

Tio's face turned grim once more "No..." He replied with a hint of fear "You are wrong...Miguel Salamanca...Is an animal...a beast...knows his way through this jungle better than anyone..Fights like a demon, dressed as a man... Has strength that is unmatched.."

"Could just be because the man is tweaking off meth 24/7.." Axton added trying to stop Tio's speech about the 'greatness' of the Pirate King.

"I wish it were so.." Tio said "But this man..he's is on something else...something that makes him...inhuman..theres something inside him...I don't really know.." Axton looked at Tio for a moment then spoke up once more.

"Listen, I have to find my friends, they're still being held captive, but think I'm dead.." Axton explained to Tio, causing him to perk up.

"Then that gives you a distinct advantage," Tio replied giving off a smirk "Use the shadows to cloak yourself from the winnowing and ever-so watchful eyes of people around you,"

"...English please?" Axton replied scratching his head, causing Tio to let out a sigh.

"What I'm saying is that if you remain undetected by both Miguel and your friends, they won't expect you," Tio explained "But...I have a feeling that Miguel is watching you..all the time.."

"Enough with the voodoo shit man, I mean it, he's just a man Tio," Axton said sternly, reassuring himself that the probability of Miguel actually possessing inhuman power was slim to none.

"If you say so.." Tio sighed walking over to the table, picking up the Axton's tomahawk. He picked it up and examined the weapon.

"Hmmmm... stainless steel construction with a mesh leather grip," He said to himself placing a firm grip on Axton's axe. "Quite a fine yet clumsy piece of cutlery, but I prefer a kukri instead" Tio then said handing the weapon to the Commando.

"Clumsy eh?" Axton replied "This things got me outta more ruts than you can think,"

"And it will help you get through many more throughout your time here." Tio mumbled walking up closer to Axton "We need your help Axton.."

"We?" He asked cocking an eyebrow

"The resistance," Tio answered "We are numbered but few but with your help, I think we can finally take down Miguel, his grip on this island has been fierce, and it must be put to rest. If you can help us, I can guarantee that we'll free your friends from captivity." TIo then walked over to the door of the shack and motioned Axton to follow, which he did.

* * *

Axton walked out the door to see several scattered huts around the area, with local inhapbitants to populate such abodes. To the lef Axton could see a local was field stripping and cleaning a Dahl assault rifle, but was having trouble dissasembling the bolt catch. Axton let out a small chuckle and walked up to the local.

"May I?" Axton asked holding out his hand, the local looked at him for a second, then handed him the partially disassembled assault rifle. Axton then pulled back the charging handle to release the bolt, then using a screwdriver he found on the table, he pushed out the pin holding in the action and upper receiver together. With that out of the gun, the action neatly slid out of the gun. He then handed the fully stipped rifle back to local then said,

"Make sure you clean the action and mag catch good, also give the barrel some good elbow grease," Axton instructed to the man, to which he nodded, and begun work on the rifle. Tio let out a chuckle.

"Heh, looks like you know a way around a gun or two," He said looking at Axton.

"Guess so," Axton replied "You pick up a few tips and tricks in the military as you go, guess it kinda sticks to ya for life," Tio let out another chuckle, then led Axton through the small village.

"Our community is small, but we are fighters, and are dedicated to a cause! TO TAKE DOWN

THE SALAMANCA CARTEL!" He then shouted to the locals, which they all cheered in agreement. Axton looked around to behold the citizens in the village all fueled for that one simple yet far fetched goal.

"Damn," Axton mused "Haven't seen so much support for something since Roland-" He stopped when the name Roland escapes his lips. Axton then remembered that Lilith wasn't around to reply to that through expression, yet he still felt the same guilt for some reason.

"Since Roland what?" Tio asked looking confused at Axton. He still kept his head to the ground, thinking about what he said, but then finally responded.

"Nevermind...just a friend thats all?" Axton said to Tio, causing him to nod and continue on.

"OK, you want to save your friends correct, so in order to do that, you must forget all that you were taught...This is diferent..This is Miguel's island, his rules...The man is-" Tio then stopped after he was told the second time by Axton not to mention his manevolence.

"Sorry.." Tio admitted "Anyway, we beleive that Miguel might be using one of the old ECHO communitaction towers to hack into Dahl and Vladof frequencies to intercept cargo shipments and smuggle them."

"M'kay, where exactly is this tower?" Axton asked

Tio then explained, "Follow the road down this way, and the tower should be on your left. Remember, the seconds that go by, also apply to your friends in captivity. If you can jam this tower, Miguel will be left blind as he looks into the incident. Use it wisely to grab one of your friends, pick them off piece by piece."

"Why not get them all out at once?" Axton trivially asked

"Sneaking out multiple people from Miguel's camp would be suicide, let alone only one...how many of your friends are captured?" Tio said to the Commando

"Seven," Axton replied "Best not waste any time," He then said picking up his Vladof Guerilla rifle and walked down the road.

"Good luck my friend...you're going to need it, trust me..." Tio said as Axton walked away.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of jogging, Axton looked up to se a slightly rusted metal tower that was surrounded with trees and shrubs.

"Must be the place.." Axton wondered, but then was startled by footseps coming from the tower grounds.

"Shit.." He whispered as he stealthily but with haste went near a log and crouched down. Axton then lifted his head up to see what he was really up against.

Axton could see a small group of pirates making patrols around the tower, making sure the tower was well secured. Axton looked to his right to see an approaching guard walking towards his way. Axton shot to the ground, his mind racing about what step he should take. As the guard loomed closer, Axton sprang into action.

The commando quickly shot up from his crouch position, grabbing the unexcpecting Pirate at the neck, flinging him over the log. After a few moments of the pirate struggling against His grip, Axton reached his arm around the side of his head, then raiply twisting his arm, making a loud and unpleasant cracking sound. The pirate let out a small cry from the crack that it aleted more of the guards. Unlike the other guards, they didn't say much.

"MUERTE!" One of the guards screamed as he, along with more of his comrades opened fire on the log, shedding the shrub and tree bark surrounding gthe Commando. He laid down suppressive fire by holding the gun onver the log and firing blindly at the pirates. As they were momentarily stunned, Axton bolted to the right, now able to provide more accurate fire, he then laid down controlled bursts to take down 3 of the 4 remaining Pirates. As the last one standing was firing wildly, his "BANG BANG BANG!" Turned into "Click! Click! Click" Causing Axton to drop his gun slightly and smirk.

"You know what that sound means.." He taunted. The pirate threw down the gun, and sprinted at full speed towards Axton, wielding a machete to try and kill him. Axton was stunned momentarily by this action, but then pulled out his tomahawk to be prepared for the incoming attack. The pirate swiped down with the blade, promoting Axton to grab the arm with his left, and the plunge the edged blade deep in the pirates spine, causing a scream of pain. Axon then pulled out the Axe and wedged it deep in the mans neck, silencing him for good. The commando panted a bit, staring at the pirate, gurgling on his own blood, then kicked him down to the ground, freeing his neck from the blade.

"Now how to take down the tower..." Axton pondered "Maybe these guys will have some explosion or sumthin'"

Axton knelt down and saw that the Pirate was covered in a C-4 strapped vest, making another beeping noise, making him groan.

"Ya fuckin kidding me?!" He yelled as he hoisted the pirate up quickly, then ran over and threw the corpse near the leg of the tower, then sprinting for cover.

**_'Click! BOOM!"_**

The C4 detonated sending a small shockwave around the tower. Axton looked up slowly to see the tower began to creak louder and louder as it began to crush on it's own weight. The rusted towel collapsed to the ground with a loud and thunderous thud, making Axton flinch. He then looked at the wreckage he inadvertently caused.

"Well...that's one way to disable a tower..." Axton mused looking at the mess "Miguel's really gotta stop strapping his guys with explosives, really pissin me off.."

Out of the corner of the Commando's eye, he saw one of the Pirates he shot was slowly crawling towards him, a shiv in his right hand. HIs legs were completley mangled from the wreckage of the tower that it was impossible to stand. Axton made his way over to the pirate and stopped a few feet in front of him, then pointed the rifle at the Pirate's head. The soldier let out one final cry before Axton pulled the trigger, putting a clean hole through the Pirates head.

Axton walked up closer to the Pirate and squatted down beside it. He then turned the body around to see a Pirate wearing a bandana over his mouth and nose, with a hole clean through his forehead. Axton noticed that his eyes were colored differently, they were bleak with a hint of light blue pupil, as his eyes were extremely dilated as well. Axton slowly removed the Pirates bandana to reveal a horrible sight for eyes.

The late pirate's nose and lips were completley ripped from his face, exposing his bloody teeth and jaw line. It was truly a gruesome sight that made even Axton look back in slight disgust.

"Jesus...What the fuck is Miguel doing to his own people?" Axton said quietly "Tio's gotta know about this.."

As he studied the mans grotesque face, he heard his ECHO go off.

**MIGUEL:** Yeah?

**PIRATE:** Boss! Boss!

**MIGUEL:** What? What is it?

**PIRATE:** We just lost connection to the jamming tower! Someone must've knocked it down!

**MIGUEL:** When?

**PIRATE:** Just now!

**MIGUEL:** Hmmmmm... okay, I'll check it out...

_click!_

Axton looked at his ECHO for a second, wondering why the transmission between them was heard on his communication device. Maybe because of the sudden tower jamming signal flatlining, it resulted in a frequency mash.

"Better get back to Tio..." Axton said walking away from the wreckage, heading back to the camp.

* * *

**30 MINUTES AGO...**

The pirate King was minding his own business, sitting down on a chair, sharpening his own large knife with a whetstone he used. He set up a chair next to the captive Vault Hunters so he could keep a watchful eye over them, and make them unaware of what he was actually planning out for them. He surveyed all of his prisoners just looking down at the ground, not letting out a single peep or nothing. He let out a smile and continued to grind his blade on the stone, but this time he was going more fierce than before.

Maya's mind cringed every time she heard that stone trail across the blade. The horrific screeching noise it made as it became sharper...and sharper...and sharper. Miguel let out a huff of breath.

"I'm sorry, is this bothering you?" Miguel asked Maya holding up the blade and the stone. Maya didn't answer, didn't even look his way. He let out a chuckle and put the stone down on the table and sheathed the blade on his back again.

"BOSS! We found the man losing weapon shipments!" A pirate exclaimed running into the hut. Miguel chuckled

"Ok, bring em forward!" He called out, he was mildly surprised to see Martin brought forward, he was bound and it looked like he was beaten senselessly and bound with rope.

"Martin! What are you doing losing weapon shipments like that?" Miguel said kneeling down by Martin.

"I-I'm sorry Miguel..The rebels...they..they ambushed me...an-" Martin whimpered out, but was interrupted,

"Ah Ah Ah, I wanted explanations..not excuses Martin..." Miguel said to the Pirate.

"B-But it's true boss...they were many..." Martin whimpered again.

"Oh I'm not saying your'e lying..I'm sure your'e telling the truth," Miguel answered "But..you gotta understand..I'm running a buisness here...and I can't have weapon shipments be intercepted y'know?"

"Yes sir.." Martin said quietly loking down. Miguel then brough Martin to his feet and draped his arm around his shoulder.

"C'mon Martin, I wanna talk to you in private." Miguel said leading him behind a screen. The silhouettes of both Miguel and Martin can be seen through the cloth screen. Martin began talking again.

"I-I know this is my doing...and I will take full responsibility for my actions boss..."

"Oh I know you will. I'll make sure of it." Miguel said before letting out a few grunts. Martin began to panic.

"WHAT?! BOSS! NO! I-I'M SORRY! I -I I-" Martin screamed, but it was too late.

Behind the screen Maya and the rest of the hunters could only see Miguel's left arm transform into a blade like appendage and quickly stab Martin through his jaw-line. Martin was left to gag and choke as the blade was plunged through his mouth. Maya let out a small yelp as she saw the horrifying incident that occured, in fact, all of the vault hunters were shocked and horrifyed by Miguel's gruesome secret. Martin was left suspended a few inches off the ground and Miguels now transformed arm was still impaling him. After a few more seconds, Miguel tossed the now lifeless body to the ground, allowing his appendage to grow back into his normal state. Miguel appeared to observe hi hand after it grew back to normal, moving his fingers around. But then Miguel's attention was directed to and ECHO on the table that seemed like a call was trying to get through. He click the answer button.

"Yeah?" Miguel said

"Boss! Boss!" A Pirate yelled through the mic.

"What, what is it?" Miguel asked again,

"We just lost connection to the jamming tower! Someone must've knocked it down!" The Pirate explained. Miguel looked slightly puzzled, but then asked again,

"When?"

"Just now!" He answered. Miguel let of a sigh, pondering about what could've possibly knocked it down.

"Okay, I'll check it out," Miguel then said, switching off the ECHO, picking up his revolver and placing it in his holster, then walking back out from the screen and past the hunters.

"I gotta go amigos, hold the fort down while I'm gone okay?" Miguel explained to the prisoners. Maya took note of his left arm looking exactly the same as it did before.

As the pirate king walked out of the hut, he stopped, the turned around to face Mordecai. He let out a grin and pointed his fingers at the Hunter and held it in the shape of a pistol, then faked a recoil, then blew on his fingers, before turning around and running into the jungle.

_'My God,"_ Maya thought_ 'He's a monster..'_

* * *

**AN: ALright guys! Hope you enjoyed this latest installment of my series! Thanks for being so supportive over the time I started this fic! See ya guys soon!**

**Me: So...was that good?**

**Miguel: Hmmmmm...not bad, well see how you do next chapter **

***Walks out door***

**Me: Wait? Next chapter?**

**Miguel: Oh yeah i forgot to mention, you're not leaving this room for a veery long time amigo! Toodles! **

***Slams door***

**Me:...help?...**


End file.
